The Legend of Spyro: Age of Heroes
by Spartan-029
Summary: Series takes place after DOTD. Spyro and Cynder have just saved the world. But their work isn't done yet. With Ignitus gone there's need for a new fire guardian. And with two new dragons arriving, Spyro and Cynder's relationship will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

"Well young Dragon, where might you be?" Ignitus pondered allowed as he stared at the book hovering before him. As the newly appointed Chronicler, he had access to all the world's history and future before him. He closed his eyes and thought of the young purple dragon whom he had trained and had just saved the entire world.

When his eyes opened another book had floated across the room and presented itself before him. The cover revealed that it belonged to Spyro and Ignitus smiled to himself as he flipped through the pages. He read over the struggle Spyro and Cynder had faced after he had left them at the belt of fire: Spyro nearly being corrupted again, Cynder being taken over by Malefor and the two's epic battle to bring the Dark Master to his knees. When all had seemed lost Spyro used his remaining power to give new life to their dying world.

"Well done young dragons." Ignitus smiled proudly as he finished reading the page he was on. "May you both enjoy your new life of peace and prosperity." He was about to close the book when the next page began to glow. Curious, Ignitus turned the page. His eyes swept over the lines and suddenly grew wide. "Oh my!"

"I'm gunna get you Cynder!" Spyro laughed as he chased the dragoness across the sky.

"In your dreams Spyro." Cynder laughed back at him. "I've always been a better flyer than you, there's no way you can catch me." She pulled out of a dive and hovered over Spyro as he slowed down beneath her before taking off again.

"What? Since when?"

"Since always." She looked back over her shoulder to see how close he was. "And I'll prove it too."

Spyro gasped as she gave a mighty flap and shot straight up. His eyes grew wide as she turned on a dime and dove back towards him. Cynder zipped past and swatted Spyro on the nose causing him to sneeze.

"Tag, you're it! Again!" She laughed.

"Wait, I was it to begin with!" Spyro protested as he looked back over his shoulder. "You can't do doubles."

Cynder giggled as she hovered in place. Then her expression changed. "Spyro look out!" She called.

"What?" Spyro turned back around to see he had been heading straight for the ground. He yelped in surprise and bounced and skidded across the ground tearing up chunks of dirt and grass until he came to a stop.

Cynder cringed and dropped to the ground and dashed over to him. "Spyro, are you okay?" Spyro picked himself up and shook himself.

"I'm all right. Just a bit embarrassed."

Cynder sighed with a smile. "So it's just your pride that's hurt."

"Well that. And one other thing."

Cynder cocked her head. "What is it?"

"You are. Tag!" Spyro tapped her snout with his paw and jumped back out of Cynder's range.

"Hey. no fair!" Cynder snapped and lunged for Spyro who easily side-stepped her. "You can't tease me like that then play it off as if were nothing but a game!"

"Yes I can." Spyro laughed. "I just did." Cynder dove for him again and Spyro took off laughing with Cynder close behind.

Spyro sat down at the mouth of the cave to watch the stars come out. It had been two weeks since the defeat of the Dark Master. Spyro was thankful that it was all over and that he could finally rest from his fighting days.

The years had been tough with the constant danger and battles for survival. Had he not realized his powers that fateful day in his woodland forest where he'd grown up he wouldn't be where he was today.

Spyro sighed loudly. Cynder who had been gnawing on a sheep's bone stopped and looked over at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? No not at all." Spyro replied surprised that she had taken notice.

"Just thinking too much?" Cynder continued as she walked up and lay down beside him. Spyro smiled softly to himself. Cynder was probably the only dragon, besides Ignitus, who could read him so well. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Spyro shook his head. "Nothing serious. It's just that this is the first time in my life that I've felt at peace. With everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, ever since I was born I knew I was different from the others in my family but I wasn't sure why. I always thought that I was just an oversized dragonfly until the day I discovered my powers."

Cynder giggled. "You thought you were a dragonfly?"

"Well, yeah." Spyro nodded and sort of shied away from her.

"That just sounds funny to me. But I'm glad you're you. I don't know if I could handle another Sparx." The two dragons laughed out loud before Spyro continued.

Anyhow, I was so confused when I first discovered my powers. I didn't know what to think anymore when my parents told me that I wasn't truly their son. Then when I left I found Ignitus who revealed my true identity and the reason for me ending up in the dragonfly village. And that's when..."

"That's when you joined the fight against me and the Dark Master." Cynder finished and Spyro nodded.

"I still wonder to this day why you saved me." Spyro looked up to see Cynder staring at him. Her eyes were pleading for an honest answer.

"It's hard to explain." Spyro sighed. "Ignitus told me of how you were captured in the raid and when I saw for myself how much we were alike, I just couldn't bring myself to let you go."

"Let me go?" Cynder cocked her head curiously.

"Maybe it was how I was raised. I don't know."

"But when everyone else is terrified of me, you never gave in to what you heard. Even when you were forced to fight me you wouldn't do it. Why?"

"Why?"

"What if I really had killed you? Or at least hurt you."

"I don't know." Spyro shook his head. "I guess I was bent on not believing you were truly evil. I wanted you to experience something good in your life. Have a real friend." He looked back up at Cynder whose eyes seemed to be glowing. They were definitely wet with tears. The dragoness closed her eyes and let a few tears fall from them before looking up at the night sky.

Spyro followed her gaze and looked up as stars shot across the sky like rain drops.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Cynder whispered.

"Breathtaking." Spyro nodded as he watched the light reflect off her black scales.

"Spyro."

"Yeah?"

"Could I see your home?"

"My home?"

"Where you grew up. Your foster parents. Where you and Sparx lived before."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Spyro stammered. He was definitely surprised by this request.

Cynder turned away from the sky and looked into him with her glowing aqua eyes. "Thank you Spyro." She started to lean in towards him. Spyro hesitated a moment then leaned in himself. As he let his eyelids droop he noticed Cynder's head moving downwards. She avoided his mouth and nuzzled her head under his jaw. She cooed softly and inched closer to Spyro's warm scaly body. The purple dragon only smiled and draped a wing around her before they went back to watching the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparx fluttered into the daylight. The past hour had been the most intense time in his life.

Down in the underground city his colony of dragon flies had huddled together in anticipation of the world's end. The sounds of the planet grumbling as it broke apart couldn't be ignored. Just when the tremors had reached their peek everything stopped. Sparx, as scared as he was, was the first to exit the underground city.

As his eyes adjusted he blinked and his jaw dropped. The sky was no longer burning or covered in dark clouds. The trees had returned to their luscious green and the flowers to their respective brightly colored hues. The sky was a bright blue with a few white puffy clouds scattered across it. Sparx got himself composed and smiled as he clenched his fists.

The silence was interrupted as he let out a cheer.

"Yahoo! They did it! I knew they could do it!" He whirled around and flew back to the shelter of the cavern.

"Sparx, what is it?" His mother asked as he banged his tiny fist on the door.

"Come out everyone! It's all right! Spyro did it! We're all safe!" He led the dragonfly's out into the open. They were followed by the mole people shortly after and then the cheetahs brought up the rear. Everyone's jaws nit the floor and their eyes grew wide at the beauty of the world around them.

"I've never seen it so beautiful." Sparx's mother gasped as her husband held her close.

"We should go." Hunter said. The cheetah came up beside Sparx and stared out at the wilderness before them.

"Go? Where to?" Sparx asked.

"We should get back to the city of Warfang and find the guardian dragons. We should find out what's going on."

"What's going on? We're alive and the world isn't doomed anymore!" Sparx protested. Hunter turned and gave him a hard look. "But you're probably right." Sparx shrank back a little.

"Good. I too am curious to find out what has become of Spyro and Cynder."

The refugees followed Hunter back through the city. They soon came to the great doors to the dragon city of Warfang. Hunter gasped when he saw the city restored after the battle with the Dark Master's forces only days before.

"By the ancients. It's a miracle."

"Wow." Sparx shook his head as they continued through the city. "I don't know what Spyro did. But he's more amazing than I ever thought possible."

"Our little Spyro?" His mother gasped as she stared in wide-eyed amazement at the city walls. The dragonfly family had never been to a city outside their mushroom village before. "He did all this?"

"It would seem so." Hunter said with a bright energy shining in his eyes. He stopped at the base of the stairway to the main temple. "Sparx, you should take your people back home. They are safe now so they may return to their homes."

"But ...I..." Sparx started to protest but Hunter had already begun ascending the stairs. The dragonfly's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Sparx, you go up." His father said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?"

"We know the way home son. We know you're safe so you can take all the time you need."

Sparx smiled and gave his father a hug. "Thanks pop."

"Give Spyro a hug and kiss for me when you see him. And make sure he comes by for a visit."

"Aw mom. Do I have to?"

"Yes dear you do." His mother smiled and pinched his cheek.

"We'll see you soon son." His father waved as the mole people escorted them to the main gates.

"I'll be home soon dad!" Sparx called as he flew after Hunter.

"What do you make of this?" Cyril asked as the three remaining guardians looked out over the vast horizon beyond the city. The Volcano of Malefor remained but no longer had smoke and ash billowing from its mouth or a ring of fire surrounding it.

"Spyro and Cynder have indeed succeeded and saved us all!" Volteer exclaimed with his usual grin.

"Indeed." Terrador nodded. "I can hardly imagine how those two young ones were able to make such a miracle come true."

"Spyro was chosen to balance the world for a reason." The three guardians turned to see Hunter approaching them. He stood between the guardians and was silent a moment before asking, "Has there been any sight of the young dragon and Cynder?"

"No there hasn't" Terrador replied. "Nor has there been any sign of Ignitus."

"I see." Hunter rubbed his chin. "Perhaps I should go look for them myself."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Terrador stopped him before he could turn to leave. "I do not think that Spyro has left our world just yet. Ignitus would probably be with them as well. I suggest that we wait for him to return."

"As you wish." Hunter bowed respectfully to the new leader of the guardians. They four turned their heads at the sound of someone huffing and puffing. Sparx listed slowly over to them.

"You know, I may be able to fly, but that doesn't make climbing stairs any easier." The guardians all looked at each other then back as the dragonfly flittered over to them. "Has Spyro come back yet?

"Not yet." Volteer replied. "We were just discussing what to do about him."

"And?" Sparx wheezed.

"We feel it would be best if we waited here for Spyro to return." The electric guardian continued.

"What? Wait for him? Why?"

"The world has been reborn but there is still a lot of work to be done to ensure that this new age of peace lasts." Volteer explained. "We believe Spyro will return in due time."

"But how can you be sure he will? What he's out somewhere hurt? What if he can't get back here?" Sparx was feeling a bit more anxious and the guardians noticed immediately.

"We pray that is not the case." Hunter said stepping towards the dragonfly. "But even if it was, Spyro still has Cynder with him. Those two look after each other like you and Spyro do when you are together. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah...but..." Sparx knew the cheetah was right. Hunter had always been a keen observer and this time was no different.

"Have faith in your brother." Hunter continued. "He'll return. You'll see."

Sparx sighed. "Yeah, I...I guess you're right." He looked up to the guardians. "You guys mind if I stick around for a while and wait for him?"

"This place is home to anyone who wishes to call it that." Terrador nodded with a smile. "And you are welcome here whenever you wish."

"You know, I'm really glad to hear that." Sparx gave a sly grin. "Because I'm starving. Where can I get some food?" Terrador gave an exasperated growl and rolled his eyes.

A week passed by very slowly for Sparx. He spent most of the days with a stash of food at the highest tower in the city so he could be the first to see Spyro if he came from a distance. As the second week came to a close he found himself growing more worried and tired. He at last broke himself from watch duty for a short while to go find Hunter to ask if he would be willing to track down Spyro. When he was unable to find him he ran into Volteer.

"Hello Sparx. How are you this fine day?" The guardian said with a big grin.

"It would be better if I knew where Spyro was."

"Still no sign of the young dragon?" Sparx shook his head. Volteer noticed the sad look in the dragonfly's eyes. "Perhaps young Sparx, you are waiting for Spyro in the wrong place."

"The wrong place? Are you suggesting that he's gone home?" Volteer nodded. "You know, you could be right." Sparx pondered for a moment. "Wait, you're not just saying that to get rid of me are you?"

"Heavens no!" Volteer shook his head, somewhat shocked the insect would ask such a thing.

"How are you sure that Spyro might be there?"

"I'm not. It is merely a possibility." Volteer smiled reassuringly. Then he leaned in towards Sparx. "But you won't know until you try."

Sparx thought for another moment then nodded. "You know what, you're right. I should go see if he's come home yet. I'll see ya round!" Without hesitating Sparx zipped out of the room before Volteer could say 'you're welcome.'

Filled with a new energy Sparx flew home as fast as his little wings could carry him. When he finally reached the edge of the dragonfly village he stopped to catch his breath. When he had regained his wind after several days of flying just to get there, he looked around. Things were just as he had left them. But no sign of Spyro. Not ready to give up hope yet he made his way through the village to his parent's house.

"Mom? Pop? Is anyone home?"

"Sparx? Is that you honey?" His mom called and floated down to him.

"Yeah mom." Sparx gave her a hug. "Has Spyro come back yet?"

"No we thought you were waiting for him."

"Well I was." Sparx nearly choked. "I just thought he might have come back here so..."

"No one has seen him yet?" Sparx shook his head. "Well dear, all we can do is hope for his safe return at this point."

Sparx let out and exhausted sigh. "I'm going up to my room. I'll be down later."

"Okay sweetie. Let me know if you need anything." His mother called after him. "You're father should be home soon."

Sparx closed the door to his room and flopped down on his tiny bed. He looked out the hole in the wall that served as his window and remembered all the times Spyro had slept outside his room when they were younger. The dragonfly sighed and let his eyelids drape the darkness of sleep upon him.

Another week passed by in the dragonfly village and still no sign of Spyro. Things had been looking up for Sparx as a lot of the female dragonflies had begun to take an interest in him. They were always going on about how heroic he was saving their village from the end of the world and continually begged him to tell the stories of his adventures with Spyro. The young dragonfly didn't mind the attention but at the end of every day he found his mind returning to his dragon brother. He missed him so much and he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

"I should go out looking for Spyro." He said to himself as he fluttered through the forest one day. "I mean what if he really is hurt somewhere. I know Cynder would be with him but what if she wasn't in any shape herself to take care of him? Then she would need help too." Then he crossed his arms in disgust. "I told her to look after him and she promised me should would. Does she have him tied up somewhere? Is that what's going on?" He shuddered. "On second thought I probably don't even want to think of what's going on if Spyro's tied up. Gross." Sparx was too lost in his thoughts to notice the two figures coming towards him out of the woods.

"Maybe I should go back to the dragon city and see if he's returned there. Perhaps the guardians can help me out if he still isn't there. Or maybe hunter."

Spyro and Cynder stopped as Sparx floated on by. ""Hey there Sparx!"

"Hey Spyro." Sparx said without glancing up from the ground. He continued buzzing on at his slow pace still talking to himself. Then an idea jumped into his mind. "Wait a second! I could ask to see if any of the guardians can find him in the...Hold on a second!" Sparx turned his head. Cynder and Spyro were both staring at him with their eyebrows raised.

"I must be seeing things" Sparx shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The dragons were still there. "Well maybe I'm asleep." Sparx pinched himself. "Ow! No, not asleep. Am I going insane?"

"No Sparx Spyro laughed. "You're not going insane."

"I dunno Spyro, I'd say he's making quick progress." Cynder said with a smile.

"Spyro! Cynder!" Sparx shouted and flung himself into Spyro's face with a big hug. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

"I did make a promise to you didn't I Sparx?" Cynder stepped forward as Sparx released Spyro's face allowing him to finally breathe. The dragonfly smiled at the black dragoness.

"You know what Cynder? You're all right with me."

Cynder giggled slightly. "Good, I'm glad." Sparx flew over and hugged her face as well.

"Come on, we have to go see mom and dad." Spyro said turning their attention towards the village. The dragonflies all stopped what they were doing when they saw Spyro and Cynder coming towards the village. All of a sudden a cheer went up from the village. Cynder stopped but Spyro continued ahead. The dragonflies all swarmed around him hugging him and welcoming him home. Above the commotion Spyro heard a familiar voice.

"My goodness, Spyro? Is that you?" Spyro looked down to see his foster parents hovering before him.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I've missed you both."

"My have you grown." His father shielded his eyes from the sun as he gazed up at his adopted son.

"Spyro, whose your friend over there?" His mother asked peering around him. The purple dragon looked back over his shoulder to see Cynder still standing in the shadows of a tree. She looked a little nervous.

"It's okay." Spyro coaxed her over to the crowd. As Cynder entered into the light Spyro smiled at her and she smiled warmly back at him.

"Mom, dad. I would like you to meet Cynder."

"Why Spyro..." His mother breathed and placed a hand over her heart. "She's beautiful." Spyro smiled and tried his best not to show he was slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you very much." Cynder responded to the compliment. "It's and honor to meet you two." She gave a slight bow out of respect for Spyro's foster family.

"Oh no my dear, anyone who Spyro likes is always welcome here." Cynder felt her cheeks warm up and she glanced at Spyro who was trying his best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Wait a second!" Sparx gasped as a new memory came to mind and her turned to his mother. "Does this mean I still have to kiss him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, that's Spyro when he hatched?" Cynder towered over the mushroom house Sparx's family lived in. It had been three days since Spyro and Cynder arrived in the dragonfly village. Cynder spent most of the time with Spyro's parents talking about stories of Spyro's childhood. Today, Sparx's mother was showing her their family's photo album. The book was tiny but cynder couldn't complain. Her eyes were able to make out every detail. "He's so adorable!"

A couple yards away Spyro lay next to the creek where he was first found and covered his head with his paws.

"Dear lord, I don't know if I can take this anymore."

Sparx was laughing hysterically with his mother and Cynder as he looked over at Spyro. Sorry buddy, better you than me though." He chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye and tried to catch his breath. "Hey mom, tell Cynder about the time when Spyro burped up all over the house."

"Hey!" Spyro shouted defiantly.

"Sparx, behave yourself." His mother scolded. "We have a guest here."

"It's quite alright, I'm used to it by now." Cynder smiled reassuringly. "But now that I think about it, do you have any stories to tell about Sparx?"

Sparx's mother's eye seemed to gleam as she met Cynder's stare. "Goodness, do I ever! Since Sparx was always getting into places he shouldn't be it was mostly up to Spyro to get him out. Like this one time..."

"Nooo!" Sparx wailed and flew away towards Spyro. "Spyro c'mon buddy! I was just kidding about the stories. Just make her stop!"

"I dunno Sparx." Spyro grinned fiendishly. "I do kind of want to hear about how many jams I had to get you out of again."

Sparx frowned and crossed his arms." say we get out of here while we can before they say anything more about either of us."

Spyro looked over at Cynder who was leaned in close to the book and laughing as their mother rambled on about their childhood.

"On second thought, that sounds like a good idea." He got up and left the females to their own devices.

Terrador stood over the pool and gazed into its emptiness. Ignitus had the ability to see visions of the future in this pool but he did not possess such a unique ability. The earth guardian sighed sadly. He had known Ignitus since they were young males in their prime. When his friend had said he was staying behind with Spyro and Cynder, he knew it was probably going to be the last time he would ever see the fire guardian. However, he chose not to say anything. Now he felt very empty. Looking back he wished that he had said something. The world was ready to end but he could've spared a few words for his friend and fellow guardian.

Terrador's shoulders rose then fell heavily with a rumbling sigh.

"Why so glum old friend?" Terrador's head jerked up at the familiar voice.

"Ignitus?" The voice was near. Very near. Terrador almost wondered if he had just imagined the voice in his head.

"It's been some time Terrador." Ignitus answered somewhat sadly.

"Ignitus,? Where are you?"

"There will be time for that later my friend. Quickly! Gather the other guardians. We have much work to discuss."

"Welcome back boys." Cynder chirped cheerfully as Spyro and Sparx returned to the village later that evening.

"Are you done learning about all of our embarrassing moments in our childhood?" Sparx grumbled.

"For now,yes." Cynder chuckled. She was laying beside the house and smoke rose from the chimney.

"What smells so delicious?" Spyro asked as he sat down beside her.

"Your mother and I thought that after all the torment we put you two through that we'd treat you to something special."

"Special? Like what?" Spyro asked trying to read into Cynder's words.

"Supper time everyone!"

"Oh goodie!" Sparx cheered when he saw his mother come up to the roof with a plate of steaming food. He rushed in for it but his father caught him by his antennae.

"Not so fast son. We have a guest. Besides, ladies go first."

"Lady? Are you kidding me?" Sparx pouted.

"You're right Sparx." Cynder narrowed her eyes at him. "You should go first."

"Yeah, see." He turned to his old man. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He paused a second. "Hew wait a minute!" The whole family burst out laughing.

Spyro walked through the halls of the moon temple. All was quiet except for his breathing.

"Why am I here?" He said to himself. "The moon temple is supposed to be where..." His voice trailed off as the memories game back to him. "The Chronicler!" He gasped and took off running. He dashed down the halls and arrived at the portal to the Chronicler's chamber. As soon as he stepped through he searched frantically for the old dragon.

"Chronicler! Are you there? Chronicler!"

"Easy now, young dragon." A soothing voice came from the shadows. "The Chronicler you knew has passed his duties onto me."

Spyro squinted into the darkness. The voice sounded all too familiar. "Who...who are you?"

The dragon stepped out of the shadows and smiled warmly. Spyro's eyes widened in shock and his jaw fell open. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ig...Ignitus!" He managed to squeak.

"Hello Spyro. I am glad to see you are well. You had me worried for some time."

"I'm so glad to see you Ignitus!" Spyro cried and flung his paws around the former fire guardian's massive leg. The purple dragon had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you forever." He looked up at his mentor. He now carried the crystal pendant the previous chronicler had around his neck and the bags of scrolls weighed on his sides.

"Young dragon, know that I will always be with you and Cynder to matter where I am." Ignitus nuzzled Spyro to help calm him down.

"I don't have much time to talk Spyro. But I merely wished to see you again. That is why I brought you here."

"But Ignitus, I don't understand. I have so many questions I want to ask you."

"I know you do." Ignitus whispered softly and continued to nuzzle the youngster. "But there's more important business that needs your immediate attention."

Spyro cocked his head to the side curiously. 'What could possibly be more important than you Ignitus? The Dark Master is defeated and the world is safe again."

"That is true. And I am very proud of you and Cynder for relying on each other and supporting each other through such a hard moment in your lives. What I speak of is not of the Dark Master but of the guardians."

"What's wrong? Are they okay?"

"They are just fine Spyro." Ignitus assured him. He looked up as if something had grabbed his attention. "It looks like our time together is drawing to a close. I recommend you and Cynder return to the dragon temple and speak to Terrador and the others."

"Wait Ignitus! Don't go just yet!" Spyro cried but the room in which he stood was already slipping away.

"I will always be here for you Spyro." Ignitus called from a distance. "Whenever you need guidance I will be there for you."

"Spyro."

The purple dragon groaned in his sleep.

"Spyro wake up." Cynder coaxed urgently.

Spyro opened his eyes and his vision blurred.

"Spyro are you okay?" Cynder asked with a worried look in her eyes. The purple dragon sat up and looked around. Sparx and his parents were there watching him. Sparx looked as if he knew what his best friend was feeling whereas his parents had worried faces fixed on him.

Spyro looked back at Cynder and gave a half-smile. "I'm fine Cynder."

"Are you sure? You were talking in your sleep. You sounded like you were talking to Ignitus."

"I was." Spyro sniffled as the tears began to flow again. "He's alive Cynder." The black dragoness gasped in shock and her eyes grew wide. She knew how hard it was for Spyro to lose the one dragon who knew him more than the others put together. "Ignitus has become the new Chronicler. He's alive."

"Oh Spyro!" Cynder cried on his shoulder. The dragonflies watched as the two dragons wept on each other for a couple minutes. Spyro was the one to pull away first from the embrace.

"Cynder, we need to get to the dragon temple as soon as we can."

"The dragon temple? What for?"

"I'm not sure." Spyro shook his head. "But from what Ignitus said it sounds big."

"Aw man! Are you kidding me?" Sparx groaned, clearly irritated by the news. "We just got through saving the world and now it's in danger again?" He raised his fists to the sky and shook them angrily. "Why me? Why?"

"I don't think it's anything bad Sparx." Spyro answered. "Ignitus sounded cheerful about it. "

"Are you sure it wasn't just the dream you were having Spyro?" Sparx crossed his arms skeptically. Spyro only stared at him. "Right, stupid question."

"Mom, dad...."Spyro turned to his foster parents." I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. But I promise I'll be back again."

"We understand." His mother nodded. "Just be careful oaky?"

"I will mom." Spyro leaned in and his mother gave him a kiss on the nose.

His father rubbed his nose and looked over at Cynder. "Come on Cynder. You're part of this family too." He opened his arms, welcoming her.

The gesture caught Cynder by surprise and her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed. After a brief pause she leaned in for her first family embrace. Despite the dragonflies being to small their loving touch felt warm against her scales. When she leaned back she smiled at them.

"Take care of our boys." Sparx father said as he rubbed his son's head.

"I promise." Cynder nodded.

"We should get going." Spyro suggested. Cynder nodded. By now the rest of the dragonfly colony had come out of there homes. Everyone watched in amazement as Spyro and Cynder spread their wings and took to the air. It was their first time seeing Spyro, let alone Cynder, fly.

"Goodbye everyone!" Spyro called down as he gained altitude. "We'll see you all again soon."

"Goodbye!" Everyone waved back.

"So long Sparx!" The girls all waved tearfully after him until her was out of sight.

"I can't believe I'm leaving those girls behind just to go out on another adventure with you two." He shook his head.

'Well if you want to Sparx, you can stay there." Cynder suggested. "After all, you deserve to have some fun and relax yourself."

"Oh no you don't!" Sparx snapped. "I know what you're up to and it won't work. You hear me?"

"What are you talking about Sparx?" Spyro asked as his brother buzzed up between him and Cynder.

"I'm going along with you two to make sure you two behave yourselves." He looked at Cynder and pointed a punishing finger. "I know you want to just be alone with Spyro but you had better be careful with my little brother. Got my point, missy?"

"Little brother?"

"Sparx!" Cynder snapped defensively. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest and her face felt warm despite the wind beating against it. THe little dragonfly just laughed and zipped out ahead of the two dragons.

"Get back here Sparx!" Cynder fumed and took off after him.

"Hey wait for me!" Spyro called and hurried to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally! Here we are." Spyro breathed a sigh of relief as he and his friends reached the top of a hill. From there they could see the dragon city of Warfang off in the distance.

"Um, Spyro I don't think being able to see our destination counts as actually being there." Sparx remarked.

Cynder giggled. "I have to agree with Sparx on this one." Spyro gave her a hurt look. "Come on." Cynder smiled and nuzzled him under the chin slightly. "Let's get going. The guardians are probably already waiting for us." She took the lead and Spyro and Sparx followed close behind.

Meanwhile the three elder dragons were gathered around Ingitus's pool of visions. The three were chatting very lively and were almost to the point of interrupting each other. The mole people were scurrying about bringing scrolls to and from the meeting spot and scrambling to keep up with the guardians plans. Finally, much to their relief, Spyro and Cynder entered the chamber. The guardians stopped their talking and stared at the three youngsters.

"Spyro. Cynder. It is good to finally see your young faces again." Volteer bowed in respect to the two heros.

"You had us worried for quite some time there." Cyril said in almost a scolding tone. He was much too happy to be upset at them for being away for so long.

"Sorry." Spyro apologized. "I shouldn't have worried you all."

"Yeah. No kidding." Sparx muttered and punched Spyro in the shoulder.

"We weren't sure of your fate until we heard from Ignitus that you were still alive somewhere." Terrador said lumbering towards them.

"He's become the new Chronicler." Spyro looked up at the earth dragon who nodded.

"Indeed he has. And I'm assuming that since you know, he's told you why you are here."

"No,actually." Spyro shook his head. "He didn't say anything of why we needed to be here."

Terrador laughed to himself. "Just like Ignitus to leave you scratching your head."

"What's going on Terrador?" Cynder asked as she moved closer to Spyro. "Is everything all right?"

"Well as you know, Ignitus was the guardian of fire. But now that he's moved on there is a need for a new fire guardian."

"So what do you plan to do?" Cynder looked from Terrador to Spyro. "Are you thinking that Spyro could be the new guardian since he's mastered the element of fire?"

"Cynder." Spyro gave her a shocked look. He wasn't sure if he could become what she had just suggested.

"I'm afraid not." Cyril shook his head, much to Spyro's relief. "Although Spyro might be an ideal choice seeing that he's mastered our four element, the guardian must specialize in his element and demonstrate character worthy enough to become a guardian."

"Too bad buddy." Sparx chuckled and punched Spyro again.

"Yeah. Too bad." Spyro mumbled solemnly. Cynder noticed but let it go for the time being."

"So what are you going to do?" She continued. I thought all the other dragons died during the raid when Spyro and I were born."

"That is true." Terrador nodded sadly, remembering that horrible night. "However, that was only the new generation of dragons."

"What are you saying?" Spyro tilted his head awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'what are you saying'?" Sparx rolled his eyes. "Who made you in the first place? Eggs don't just magically appear out of nowhere. He's saying you had a mommy and a daddy." Spyro's eyes grew wide and he looked back up at Terrador.

Cynder looked at Spyro then down at the floor. All of a sudden she felt overcome with grief.

"In the war that followed after the raid there were many dragons that fought alongside us guardians." Cyril started and grabbed their attention again. "Many were killed during those horrific battles and some we lost sight of all together. We think that perhaps that these ones that were separated have established small colonies of their own."

"How can you be sure?"Spyro took a couple of curious steps towards the pool. "Is that what Ignitus told you?"

"Indeed." Terrador nodded. "We have asked Hunter's people to send out their hawks throughout the lands and discover where these surviving dragons may be."

"We are sending word that there is a need for a new fire guardian and that we are looking for their top candidate to be brought before us."

"That's wonderful news." Spyro chirped excitedly.

Just then one of the architects marched up with a fresh load of scrolls. "Master Terrador. We have a possible solution to the renovation requests you asked for."

The earth dragon nodded politely and dismissed the the younger dragons for the time being.

As they walked down the hall, Sparx noticed how the two dragons remained silent.

"Hey what's the matter with you two? We just got great news spit all over us. So why aren't you two more excited."

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, then back to the floor. Sparx noticed and took the hint.

"All right. I'll leave you two alone for a little but." He sighed as he flew back to the Pool of Visions to help the guardians if needed. "Behave yourselves." He called back over his shoulder.

When he was gone the dragons looked at each other. Both looked uneasy.

"Spyro."

"Cynder." They spoke at the same moment and chuckled slightly. "Go ahead." Spyro nodded.

"No, you first." Cynder said shyly.

"Back there, when you asked about me being the new guardian...Did you really mean it?"

Cynder shrugged. "Sort of. I mean. I was trying to read into what Master Terrador was saying. i thought that's what he was saying." Spyro turn his head away from her gaze. "Wouldn't you want to be the new fire guardian if you had the chance? You know. Take Ignitus's place."

"That's the problem Cynder." Spyro lowered his head as tears began to form in his eyes. "I don't know if I ever could. I could never be as great as Ignitus."

"Spyro." Cynder reached out and lifted his chin in her paw. "No one is asking you to be as great as Ignitus. You're not Ignitus. You are Spyro. No one would ask you to be someone you're not. And I wouldn't want you to be anyone other than Spyro." Staring into her eyes seemed to relax Spyro a bit.

"Thank you Cynder. For the vote of confidence."

"That's what I'm here for." Cynder smiled, releasing him.

"So what did you want to say?"

Cynder just shrugged and turned away slightly. "It...It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked moving closer to her.

Cynder looked back at him and forced a smile. "Come on, we should go make sure Sparx isn't bothering anyone too much."

"I suppose so." Spyro agreed, not fully convinced.

As they trotted back the way they came Cynder couldn't help but feel more apart from Spyro than she ever had before. She knew why. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was very busy for the dragon city inhabitants. Word had spread like wild fire about the news of the surviving dragons and the call to obtain a new fire guardian. Terrador was uncertain of how many dragons had truly survived the war with Malefor's forces. He had made plans to begin new construction in the temple itself to make room for any number of guests that might be arriving. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx did whatever they could to help out with the renovations. Most of it involved heavy lifting or using their different abilities to help with the construction.

Terrador was overlooking the construction and watching as the two young dragons assisted the moles when he heard a cry. He turned his head to see Hunter rise to the top of the staircase and his hawk land on his shoulder.

"Hunter. Good to see you've arrived safely." Terrador smiled and Hunter bowed. "Any news?" Spyro and Cynder, who had been working together to fly decorative tiles up to the ceiling, paused and turned their attention to the conversation.

"Indeed there has been. Much better than any of us could have hoped for." Hunter's green eyes gleamed brightly. "It seems that we have found five groups of dragons in total."

"Five groups of dragons?!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed both dropping the tile they had clutched in their paws. Sparx, who had been overlooking their progress looked up and dove out of the way as the two tile smashed into the floor.

"Hey! Will you two pay attention to what you're doing before you get me killed!"

Terrador and Hunter glanced over at the scene for a brief moment before turning back to their business.

"It seems, Terrador, that there are two candidates that have been selected."

"Two candidates?" Volteer repeated as he marched up the stairs behind Hunter and gave a quick sweep of the construction area. "That is excellent news in deed."

"So what should we do now?" Hunter turned back to Terrador.

"We will have them come here." Terrador said proudly. There is no reason we shouldn't have our old broths-in-arms come home for such an important event."

"Very well then." Hunter bowed and marched back down the stairs.

"Listen everyone." Terrador turned to the construction crew. "We have little time left until our guests arrive. I want all teams to finish their work on whichever room they are currently assigned to as quickly as possible. We have to make ready for the arrival ceremony."

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Spyro whispered to Cynder. "Who would have thought that there were still other dragons alive after the war with Malefor."

"Yeah." Cynder forced a smile. "Who would have thought."

Another week passed by very quickly. Terrador finished overlooking the construction projects. Cyril was in charge of the ceremonies and Volteer took charge of the left over work.

Spyro and Cynder were out walking along the outside wall of the city and gazing out at the beautiful horizon before them. This had become routine for them after breakfast each morning. It was pretty quiet up on the wall, allowing the two dragons to enjoy each other's company in the open air.

As they strolled along Cynder spotted a cheetah sprinting over the hills.

"Hey Spyro. Is that Hunter?" Cynder squinted out over the horizon.

"I think so." Spyro nodded after checking it out. "Come on." The purple dragon dove off the wall and spread his wings. Cynder followed his lead and met Hunter a half mile out from the city walls. "Hey Hunter. Any more news on the dragons?" Spyro asked excitedly.

"Yes, We haven't much time to waste though. They will all arrive within a day's flight from here."

"One days flight?" Cynder gasped as she beat her wings to keep up with the cheetah. "That really doesn't give us much time."

"I am aware. That's why we must hurry and tell Terrador and the other guardians so we may be ready in time to welcome them."

"Then let us give you a hand." Spyro suggested extending his paw.

"Thank you, but I will handle this." Hunter waved away the gesture. He picked up his speed and sprang at the wall. His claws gained leverage in the tiny cracks between the bricks and he scrambled up the vertical surface with ease. Spyro and Cynder back-winged and watched with wide eyes.

"I never knew Hunter could do that." Cynder gasped.

"Neither did I. But we should worry more about getting ready for tomorrow." He flapped up and over the wall with a nervous Cynder following at a considerably slower pace.

"Spyro, wake up." Cynder's voice called to him. Spyro twitched in his sleep but didn't wake up. "Spyro wake up!" Still the purple dragon didn't open his eyes. Cynder sighed and took a couple steps back before unleashing a blast of cold wind at him. The chill seemed to rip through Spyro's body and he opened his bloodshot eyes and whimpered slightly. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before due to over excitement. "That's better." Cynder sat on her haunches and grinned as Spyro shivered while he got to his feet.

"Th-th-that was c-cold C-C-Cynder." Spyro looked like he'd been hurt but Cynder shrugged only smiled. It was then she noticed Spyro's bloodshot eyes.

"Spyro, you need to get yourself cleaned up. The dragons have just arrived."

"What?" Spyro was fully awake now.

"Come on, I'll show you." Cynder hurried off and Spyro followed after her. They came to a balcony and they peered over the edge. Spyro's eyes widened nearly to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped. He had only expected a couple dozen dragons at the most. But there were hundreds of them. The main courtyard was filled to capacity. So much that the moles weren't able to attend to the dragons with refreshments. The dragons spilled out from the city and into the hills beyond.

Cynder noticed when Spyro didn't move. "Come on Spyro! We have to get you cleaned up and looking presentable." She wrapped her long tail around his neck, being careful with her tail blade, and pulled him along.

An old fire dragon ascended the stairs to the main tower where Terrador and the other guardians stood waiting.

"Good you're here." Cyril said when he saw Spyro and Cynder walk up beside Terrador. "I was beginning to think you two had gotten stage fright."

"No. Just a sleepy Spyro." Cynder chuckled and Spyro hung his head bashfully.

"Keep it down you three." Volteer interrupted as the dragon drew closer.

"It is good to see you again my friends." The old fire dragon wheezed as he reached the top platform. "Terrador, it's been ages." He bowed.

"Yes, it's been far too long Infernus." Terrador bobbed his head in return.

"And you as well Volteer. Cyril."

As the guardians greeted their old friend Spyro found himself staring at the old dragon rather closely. He didn't resemble Ignitus in the slightest. And he seemed much older, his first clue being that the old dragon was already winded from the stair climb. His scales were dull and scarred in many places indicating the marks of a war veteran.

It was then that the old dragon looked down and noticed the young dragon staring up at him.

"Oh, and who might this be?" He asked inquisitively.

"This young dragon is Spyro." Terrador answered looking down at the purple dragon with pride.

"Ah, yes. The purple dragon of legend." Infernus nodded. "And indeed a legend in his own time."

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Spyro piped up.

"The honor is all mine." Infernus smiled warmly. "I knew your mother and father very well." Spyro and Cynder's heart rates spiked simultaneously. Cynder threw an anxious look over in Spyro's direction.

"You knew my actual parents?" Spyro took a curious step forward. "Are they here?" He looked down at the sea of dragons far bellow the tower."

"I knew your mother and father better than any other dragon in the land." Infernus replied but then his expression grew dark. "But I am sorry to say that they are no longer with us."

"No longer with us?" Spyro raised a tilted his head sidelong.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time Spyro." Terrador pointed out.

"It's okay." Spyro assured him before turning back to the old dragon. "Please. Tell me. Where are my parents."

The tension was almost unbearable for Cynder. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest as she continued to look nervously from Spyro to the old dragon.

"They were killed on the battle field during the early days of the war against the Dark Master." Infernus shook his head sadly. "It was when we first encountered the Dark Master's most powerful servant..."

Cynder's eyes grew wide with horror. It was then that Infernus's eyes locked onto her. The young dragoness looked vaguely familiar to the old dragon. Cynder felt her blood run cold and she shrank back a step. The fire dragon seemed to be staring straight through her and piercing her soul.

At last she couldn't take it any more. She gave a mournful cry and took off running. Spyro realized what was going on and gave Infernus one more quick glance before taking off himself.

"Cynder!" He called after her.

When he was gone Infernus looked questioningly at Terrador. "That young female. I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"That young dragoness is none other than Cynder herself." Terrador answered prepared to defend her should the need arise. Infernus jerked as if he had been hit.

"That young dragon is Cynder? How is that possible?"

When Cynder was an egg she was taken by the Dark Master's forces and turned into the monster you saw on the battlefield all those years ago. Spyro was the one to defeat her in combat and free her from the Dark Master's spell. She has remained at his side ever since."

"But how can she still be alive? So young and after being corrupted by evil the before, why did she not return to the Dark Master?"

"I know what the stories said." Terrador waved a massive paw dismissively. "But Spyro is unlike any dragon we have encountered before. He knew the odds but chose to follow his heart. And as a result, those two are the sole reason that we are all alive today."

Cynder leaned her head against the balcony railing as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Cynder wait up!" She heard Spyro's voice down the hall. "Cynder where are you?" Spyro passed by the balcony and skidded to a stop. "Cynder!"

"Stay away from me Spyro!" Cynder shrank back as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Cynder it's okay." Spyro coaxed as he came towards her.

"No it's not. You hate me Spyro. I know somewhere inside you do. How could you not after hearing about what I did? I'm almost certain the same fate was dealt to my own parents! To have been killed at the hands of their own daughter!"

"Cynder..." Spyro took another step towards her. Cynder couldn't stand to look at him any more and turned away.

"Why me Spyro?"

"What do you mean Why you?"

"I try Spyro! I really do! But every time I try and do something good or something good happens to me, my past comes back to taint my life! Maybe it would have been better if you had just let me die."

"Don't ever say that!" Spyro nearly roared and took a very bold step. Cynder's head snapped around. Spyro's eyes were filled with tears as well. "Don't you dare say that! You were said to have been a lost cause but I refused to believe that. I know about all the good you've done and no one will dare question me on that." Spyro's feeling began to form a purple aura around him.

"Spyro, I..."

"I don't care about your past Cynder! I never have! What's important is here and now! And what's more important is you! Because this world would be incomplete without you in it."

"Spyro!" Cynder sobbed and threw herself into him. "I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"Don't be." Spyro whispered and wrapped his wings around her as he stroked her neck. "I'm not mad at all. I promise."

"Please Spyro." Cynder looked up into his gleaming purple eyes. "Make me a promise."

"Anything Cynder. Just say what it is."

"Promise you won't go anywhere. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Spyro nuzzled her cheek. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians were making small talk when Spyro walked back with Cynder. The dragoness remained close to Spyro who had his wing draped over her shoulders.

"Welcome back." Terrador nodded as they took their places beside him again.

"Sorry about that." Spyro apologized.

"No need to explain yourselves. Terrador has told me all about what you've done for Cynder." Infernus shook his head. he turned to Cynder. " I am glad to see that you are free my dear. And for helping save out world, I am eternally thankful." The old dragon bowed deeply and Cynder found herself speechless. She shot a glance over at Spyro who smiled back.

"Well I do say that we should be moving on with things right about now." Cyril suggested somewhat impatiently. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed." Volteer nodded. "Where are the guardian candidates?"

"Ah yes. I will call for mine immediately."

"Wait, you don't want to be guardian?" Spyro asked.

"Oh I would have leaped for the chance when I was younger. But I am reaching the end of my days. I believe the Guardians need someone who will be able to help keep peace throughout the land for many more years than I could." The old dragon raised his head to the sky and belched out a flame that could be seen for miles. The Guardians remained calm but Spyro and Cynder covered their faces from the intense heat. After a minute Infernus stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you all right old friend?" Volteer asked when he saw the dragon's shouldered shudder.

"I will be fine. Thank you." Infernus nodded. "Like I said. I'm reaching the end of my days."

They were interrupted by the sound of claws clicking against stone. Infernus looked down at the young dragon who had just come up beside him. He looked about Spyro and Cynder's age if not a year or two younger. He was about Spyro's size and build. The more Cynder looked at him the more she thought he looked like Spyro. The main differences being that his snout was more pointed and his horns more straight than Spyro's.

"I would like to introduce my grandson, Flameus."

"It's an honor to meet you all." The young fire dragon bowed and the guardians all bobbed their heads respectively. The fire breather looked from Cyril and finally landed his eyes upon Spyro and Cynder. He smiled excitedly knowing that there were other dragons there close to his age.

"Flameus is one of the more gifted of the fire breathers in our little colony." Infernus explained. "He may be a bit young but he has a good heart and an energy that burns just as bright as his flames."

"Very well." Terrador nodded approvingly. "We will be looking for that in the upcoming year." Infernus smiled proudly. "Now where is the second?"

"Coming." A voice called. Spyro leaned over the top platform to see an earth dragon climbing the steps. She stopped when she got to them and bowed. "It is good to see you again Terrador," she said with a bright smile.

"Marla! I thought I'd never see you again." Terrador took approached her and they rubbed noses.

"Wow, I didn't know the old guy even had a girlfriend." Sparx whispered.

"Me neither." Spyro and Cynder whispered together. Then their heads snapped to him. "Where have you been?" Spyro demanded.

"Just helping the moles get the final preparations done. So I figured I'd come see you guys."

"Way to be fashionably late Sparx." Cynder teased.

"Wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart." And sparx gave her a slap on the behind. Cynder held back a startled yelp but jumped a little. The dragonfly gave her sly wink and jerked his head at Spyro. Cynder's cheeks grew warm as she met Spyro's wide eyes before forcing herself to turn away in embarrassment.

"It's good to see all of you." Marla bowed to Cyril and Volteer. Then she turned to Spyro and Cynder. "And you must be the young heros of our new age. Amazing that two dragons your age were able to accomplish such a near impossible task."

"Oh you know, you can save the day once you can do it again." Sparx beamed. Cynder and Spyro rolled their eyes.

The earth dragon laughed. "Indeed." She returned her attention to the guardians. "I would like to present to you my candidate for guardian to you all. Come on out Ember."

Every head turned to look behind Marla. After a brief moment a head poked out and stared up at Terrador.

Cynder's eyes grew wide. "It's a girl." She thought to herself. Ember's scales were pink and she wore a heart-shaped pendant around her neck. She looked about the same age as Flameus. Her figure was slightly more voluptuous than Cynder's long, sleek body.

Ember stepped out from behind Marla and walked up to Terrador and the other guardians. "Pleased to meet you all." She bowed. Her eyes shined as the elder dragons acknowledged her. Then her eyes locked onto Spyro. "Are you a guardian too?" She asked curiously.

"Me? Well I guess you could kind of say so in a way." Sparx smirked.

"I think she's referring to me and Spyro." Cynder snapped.

"Me? I mean us? No we're not guardians."

"I was about to say." Ember took a few steps closer to him. "You're pretty cute for a guardian."

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx all jerked in surprise. Spyro's face nearly turned blood red on the spot. Sparx looked from Cynder to the ogling Ember and noticed the look on Cynder's face.

"Looks like you may have some competition." He whispered.

Cynder's eye twitched irritably and swatted Sparx with the flat of her tail blade. Flameus stared at Ember with his mouth wide open. He thought she was the most gorgeous dragon he had ever seen. Infernus noticed and slapped his grandson upside the head with the tip of his tail. "Ow!" Flameus yelped and looked up at his grandfather with a hurt expression.

"A gentleman never stares at a lady." He scolded.

"Now Ember, behave yourself." Marla nipped at Ember's rump and looked up at the other guardians. "I chose her because she's strong willed and a very determined spirit."

Spyro gulped as Ember walked back beside Marla and gave him a wink.

"I can see that." Terrador nodded doing his best to not laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

"It had to be a girl!" Cynder groaned as she flopped down on a large pillow in her chamber and stared out at the balcony. The black dragoness retreated to her room after the introductions had been made. Terrador had suggested that they show the candidates around the city. Spyro and Cynder had been dismissed from the tour much to Cynder's relief. Now she sat with Sparx in her room while Spyro volunteered to check on the days remaining activities.

Sparx laughed. "Even I'm surprised. That girl is a real fire cracker. And I don't just say that because she's a fire breather."

"Just look at her. She already acts like she owns the place. If it weren't for the guardians I bet she would have been all over Spyro."

"You have to admit though, she has good taste in dragons." Cynder glared at Sparx. The dragonfly flinched expecting her tail blade again. "Hey I was only pointing out a fact."

"You're not helping." Cynder pouted and lay her head upon her paws to sulk.

Sparx watched her for a long moment before floating down to her cheek. "Does Spyro know?"

"Know what?"

"How you feel about him."

"Of course he does." Cynder snapped. Then the question popped into her mind. "At least, I think he does."

"You think?"

Cynder told Sparx about the final fight with Malefor and how Spyro had tried to stay behind on his own to restore the planet.

"So you refused to leave him and right at the very end you told him that you loved him?"

"Pretty much." Cynder said blushing slightly.

"Well, Spyro's no fool. In my opinion he probably feels the same way."

"Are you sure?"

"Cynder, who knows Spyro better than I do? No one. Spyro's life changed the day he first spat fire out of his mouth. And now that he's met others like him, and you and saved the world from certain doom, my guess is he's trying to live up to the expectations everyone has for him."

Cynder raised her head and looked at the dragonfly. "Expectations?"

"You know, he's a hero now. He has an image to maintain."

"i don't believe that for a second." Cynder snorted and snorted a black flame from her nose. "He doesn't have to do anything like that."

"Are you sure about that Cynder?" Sparx crossed his arms. "Just look at yourself. If you can change, then why can't Spyro?"

"I'm positive Spyro won't change! I believe in him! He's an amazing guy and I don't think he'd change for anyone." She rose to her feet and headed for the doorway, "I'm going for a walk."

"Have fun." Sparx waved behind her.

Cynder sighed as she paced around the city. The new dragon population made it hard to walk anywhere without bumping into anyone. At last she grew tired of walking and retreated down an alley where she could climb to the top of a building where she took to the air. As she looked down at the crowd of dragons below she really did feel glad that so many dragons had survived.

As Cynder climbed higher she spotted Spyro's balcony. She turned towards it and landed gracefully on the railing. She hopped down and poked her head inside.

"Spyro? Are you there?"

When no one answered she entered his room and looked around. She had been in there several times before to wake him up but had never really taken the time to admire the place. There wasn't a whole lot to the chamber itself. A couple shelves were dug into the wall beside the balcony which held Spyro's books. He had a treasure chest in the corner beside that where he kept his armor which they had collected on their adventures. A green area rug sat in the middle of the room with a pile of soft pillows in the center. It wasn't until she looked up at the ceiling that she noticed the decorations.

Cynder walked over to the pillows and flopped onto her back. The ceiling above was pointed. It depicted a night sky with several stars shooting across the sky. At the base of the painting sat two dragons outlined by the gleaming stars. Cynder soon realized that it was that same night she and Spyro had sat together watching the stars shoot across the sky. Her heart beat a little faster and she felt warmer. As Cynder gazed over the painting she began to see something in the stars. She squinted closer and slowly the stars began to form a message.

"I...love...you...Cynder." She said allowed. Her eyes widened and her heart rate spiked. "Spyro." She whispered to herself. Then she smiled. "I love you." Her moment was interrupted by claws against the stone floor. Cynder jerked up and scrambled for the balcony. She dove off just as Spyro rounded the corner and entered his room. He paused to look around. Something felt different about his room. When he didn't immediately see anything he went to the balcony and looked out over the city. When he didn't see anything unusual he went back inside. Luckily for Cynder he didn't notice her hanging onto the balcony below. She breathed a sigh of relief before spreading her wings again.

Back inside, Spyro yawned and flopped down on his pile of pillows and closed his eyes. After a moment his eyelids cracked and he sniffed a couple times. He sat up and stared down at his pillows.

"This smells like Cynder." He thought to himself then looked up at his ceiling. He remembered the feeling he got when he heard her whisper those words to him the first time. Spyro's heart fluttered as he nestled back down into the cushions. "Someday." He sighed and inhaled her scent once again. "Someday, when I get the courage, I'll be able to tell her the same."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god." Sparx groaned. "I think I just tripled my weight in the past two days."

"I know what you mean buddy." Spyro mumbled as he rolled off his pile of pillows onto his feet. "I'm surprised I can still move after all those feasts." He swaggered over to a mirror and stood up on his hind legs. He checked himself this way and that to see if his belly had increased in size at all.

"I don't think you have too much of a pouch on you Spyro." The purple dragon turned his head to see Cynder standing in the doorway.

"Cynder. I was just looking to see..." Spyro tried to explain himself but Cynder shook her head and giggled.

"It's okay Spyro, I'm just teasing you." Cynder smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning Cynder." Spyro stammered.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Only if you are." Spyro nodded.

"Aren't I always?" Cynder said enticingly and turned towards the door gave Spyro a subtle wink. Spyro felt his heart melt and followed after her like a happy puppy dog.

"Enjoy you two." Sparx waved before belching and falling back asleep on Spyro's pillows.

"I hope these mornings never end." Cynder sighed as she and Spyro watched the early morning sun rise above the mountains.

"Me too." Spyro sighed. It was here each morning that he felt most at peace. With the start of a new day and Cynder beside him his mind was able to relax. The two sat there until about midmorning when the patrols began their rounds. Ever since the arrival of the dragons the guards had lessened their shifts to help out with accommodating nearly eight-hundred dragons in total.

A few of the moles nodded politely as they passed by the young dragons. All at once the silence was broken by an excited call.

"Hey Spyro!"

Spyro and Cynder turned to see Flameus bounding towards them.

"Good morning Flameus." Cynder chirped not bothered that their moment had been interrupted.

"Please, call me Flame." He smiled. "Flameus is the name my grandpa came up with for me. I prefer Flame much more. It sounds cooler."

"Okay then, Flame." Cynder corrected herself. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Great. I saw you guys out and about so I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"How are you liking Warfang?" Spyro asked as the dragons turned to look over the city.

"It's mind boggling." Flame shook his head. "Until recently I've spent my entire life underground. And out city wasn't nearly this size. Not even a quarter."

"So this must be pretty new to you." Cynder pointed out trying to steer away from the reason why he had been living underground.

"Yeah, I love it though. There wasn't much room for flying back home. But this place is great." He stood on his hind legs and stretched his wings to their maximum length. Then he turned to Spyro with wide eyes. "Say Spyro, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Spyro was a little unsure why Flame was looking at him so intently.

"I know you're like a big hero and all with you and Cynder having defeated Malefor and all, but I was wondering if you could tell me about it. If it's okay with you of course."

"Um..."Spyro looked to Cynder who nodded. "Okay, where should I start?"

"Well I've only heard stories..."

The dragons spent the next three hours talking about Spyro and Cynder's adventures together.

Spyro, Cynder and Flame continued around the city that afternoon showing Flame where their battles had taken place. The young fire breather was nothing less than fascinated.

"Wow! The Golems hand was as big as this room?" Flame gasped as he gazed around the level of the tower they were on.

"At least." Cynder chuckled. "I'm still amazed that thing didn't squish us as many times as it tried."

"And you say you two were chained together the whole time?"

"Hard to believe, huh." Cynder gave an amused chuckle.

"Wow, you guys must make an amazing team together."

"Yeah. We do." Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder and her eyes sparkled back at him.

"There you are!" A voice called.

The dragons all looked around to see Ember walking up the staircase towards them.

"Oh great." Cynder thought to herself. Ember had made quite the effort to remain at Spyro's side throughout the banquets until Marla had to come over and usher her off to bed.

"Hey Ember!" Flame chirped excitedly.

"What are you guys doing up here?" The dragoness looked around as she headed straight for Spyro.

"We were just telling Flame about the battle at here." Cynder said stepping between Ember and Spyro.

"That's fascinating." Ember stopped and looked into Cynder's eyes. "You should tell me all about them."

"I gladly will." Cynder thrust her head for Ember to follow her. The pink dragoness smirked and followed after her, letting her side rub against Spyro's chest as she passed.

"See you around Spyro." She winked at him as she followed after Cynder. Spyro and Flame both stares as she exited the tower purposely swaying her hips from side to side.

"Geez. You get a lot of girls?" Flame asked.

"She's the first I've met besides Cynder." Spyro turned back to the fire breather.

Flame twisted his mouth around a couple times before looking back at Spyro.

"What do you think of her?"

"Who? Ember?"

"Yeah."

Spyro swallowed hard. He thought Ember was nice and attractive. But the way she came onto him was more than what he felt comfortable with. "Um..."

Cynder led Ember all the way to the bottom of the tower.

"How much farther?" Ember demanded.

"Just follow me." Cynder snapped and spread her wings once they were outside. She led Ember back towards the main temple before landing on the stairs leading up to the upper level. As soon as Ember had landed Cynder was immediately in her face. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked pretending not to know what the black dragoness was referring to.

"You show up out of nowhere and you begin strutting around like you own the place."

"I do not." Ember said defensively.

"Well you do when Spyro's around. He's not just someone you can force yourself onto. You're here to possibly become a guardian, but at the rate you're going from what I've seen you won't be passing that test."

"I am serious about becoming a guardian." Ember looked Cynder square in the face. "But there's nothing wrong with having some fun along the way and possibly meeting someone who could be a potential mate."

Cynder jerked her head back in disgust at this and curled her lips to reveal her fangs. Ember smiled inside but pretended not to notice.

"Let me ask you something." Ember paced around Cynder on the stairs. "Just to be fair, are you and Spyro..."

"Are me and Spyro what?"

"You know."

"Out with it." Cynder snarled and her eyes blazed with anger.

"Are you and Spyro mates?"

The anger immediately disappeared from her Cynder's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She blushed, knowing full well what 'mates' meant. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yes or no? Are you two mates or not?" Ember pressed harder with her question.

"No! We're not mates! We're..."

"Good." Ember smiled and sat back on her haunches. "I would have understood if you two were already mates and I would have stopped right away. But since you're not, Spyro is open game."

"What?! No!" Cynder hissed.

"Until Spyro chooses a mate I won't stop trying for him." Ember moved closer to Cynder until their snouts were nearly touching. "So you may as well get used to it."

Cynder was speechless. She wanted so desperately to lash out and put the dragoness in her place but discipline restrained her.

Ember spread her wings and took off over the city.

Cynder trembled with rage and her talons ground against the stone steps. At last she turned to the sky and belted out a tower of black fire.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow." Sparx clapped a hand against his forehead. "That's tough luck Cynder."

The dragonfly was floating about the dragoness's chamber while she sulked on her pile of cushions.

"You know, you probably don't have much to worry about." The dragonfly hovered next to her and crossed his arms. "Spyro's never known any other female dragons other than you until now. I would bet that he's more comfortable being around you than that new chick."

"That's the problem Sparx." Cynder sighed angrily and raised her head up. "Spyro's only been around me. He may want to try and be with Ember if she sparks his curiosity enough."

"Then why don't you tell him not to?"

"I couldn't do that to Spyro." She lowered her head back on top of her paws. "He deserves to be happy no matter who he's with. He's been through so much. Happiness is the least he deserves."

"Well knowing Spyro I can guarantee he'd say the same thing about you Cynder. And you can multiply that a hundred times over." Cynder just sighed. "Come on Cynder. The one good thing in your life and you're not going to even try and fight for him? That's not the Cynder I know."

Before the black dragon could respond there was an explosion outside. Sparx and Cynder jumped in surprise and dashed to the balcony. They looked down to see the heads of the dragons and moles turned towards the sky. Up above them Flame and Spyro clashed with each other.

"Take this!" Flame roared and spew a fireball at Spyro. Spyro dodged and countered with his own fire breath.

"What are those two doing?" Sparx squinted against the sun.

"I have no idea." Cynder shook her head as they watched the two young males circle around each other, breathing fire at one another. Spyro and Flame opened their mouths to unleash a powerful fire beam at one another. The energy combusted on impact and both dragons were forced back from each other.

"Not bad." Spyro nodded approvingly. "You really are as talented as your grandfather says."

Flame smiled proudly. "You haven't seen anything yet." Then he looked sick. He reared his head back and began coughing hard.

"Flame! Are you all right?" Spyro asked, not sure what was going on. Flame clutched at his stomach then belched an enormous ball of fire at Spyro. He managed to catch the purple dragon by surprise and Spyro back-winged to give himself an extra moment. He reached deep inside him and blew a stream of ice between his lips. The fire ball froze solid and plummeted towards the city bellow.

Cynder saw this and dove off the balcony to intercept it. Just before she reached it a blue flash zipped past her and shattered the ball into dust. Cyril positioned himself between the two males and spread his wings wide in a display of dominance.

"Will you two stop playing these childish games? We have guests here and you two are likely to hit something or someone."

"Sorry Cyril." Spyro apologized as he and Flame flew over to the guardian. "Flame just wanted to spar a little bit, I thought I'd give him some pointers."

"That's fine and all but you two will have to wait for another day when the city isn't so crowded."

"Yes sir." Spyro and Flame hung their heads sadly.

"No need to sulk you two." Cyril assured them. "You had good intentions by helping a fellow dragon. But right now you two should be preparing for tonight's banquet."

"Another one?" Sparx groaned as he flew out next to Cynder.

Cyril continued. "Tonight is the last one before our visitors return home. So it's going to be a special one. So I want you two to get ready right now." Cyril dove back down and seemed to just notice Cynder hovering there, watching them. "You should prepare yourself too Cynder." He called as he dove past her."

"I wonder what's going on?" Cynder pondered aloud.

"What, you don't know?" Sparx raised a brow. "Tonight Cyril and I planned ball to coincide with the feast."

"A ball!" Cynder exclaimed. "Isn't that supposed to be really formal?"

"Technically yes. At least that's what I had planned."

"Planned?"

"Cyril suggested that the ball be old fashioned. Meaning that the guests all where those funky old masks so no one can tell who is who. The mole guys have been working on them all week."

"But I never heard anything about it." Cynder protested as she flew back to her room.

"Well you're just so lucky I was thinking ahead of you."

"How often does that happen?"

Sparx narrowed his eyes. "Do you want me to help you get Spyro or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait here." Sparx ordered and flew off down the hall. Cynder ended up waiting for nearly a half hour before the dragonfly returned with his tiny arms full of feathers.

"What are you doing with those?" Cynder asked skeptically.

"Oh, you'll see." Sparx snickered. He flew over to Cynder's treasure chest and struggled to get it open but it was too heavy. "Hey, a little help here?" Cynder got up and opened the lid for him. Sparx ducked inside and rummaged around through Cynder's different types of armor, and dragging out the ones he wanted.

"Sparx, what are you doing?"

"Cynder, you'll thank me when this is over." He dragged one of Cynder's helmets over to her. "Here, put this on." Cynder sighed and went along with it. Sparx studied her for a moment then nodded. Okay, take it off, I think I've got an idea."

"Are you making this up as you go?"

"Sort of. But trust me. I see the outcome. And I guarantee you'll love it."

Cynder watched as Sparx began applying the feathers to her helmet with a flexible wax. When he was done he let it sit so that the feathers would set properly and he flew off down the hall again leaving Cynder to scratch her head. When he returned he was joined by a mole who carried a tray of saucers and a small stack of towels.

"Will that be all?" The mole asked after setting the tray down on the floor.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks buddy." Sparx waved and handed him a gem as a tip.

"What is going on?" Cynder demanded.

"Shush! You'll ruin the surprise." Sparx snapped a finger to his lips. "Off those pillows, I need you on the floor." Cynder sighed again and did as she was told. Sparx grabbed one of the towels and dipped it in one of the saucers. He flew over to Cynder and began to scrub ad polish her bracelets on her forelegs, neck and tail. When he had finished those he proceeded to do the same to the armor parts he'd dragged out. Cynder was about to lay down again when Sparx stopped her. "Gotta let the polish dry tuts. Sorry."

Cynder grumbled to herself.

When Sparx had finally polished all the armor to a brilliant shine he went back to the tray for another towel.

"Hey Sparx, do you think Spyro needs any help getting ready?"

"I think Spyro has enough to deal with right now." Sparx replied with a chuckle.

"Why."

"Oh no reason." Sparx shrugged. "Now, for the main part of my master piece." Sparx turned his attention on Cynder herself. The dragon's eyes grew wide and she took a couple cautious steps back. "Now hold still." Sparx ordered and began to scrub Cynder's face.

Cynder closed her eyes as Sparx went about his work. She found herself drifting off into a light slumber as Sparx finished her face and moved down her neck and then her shoulders and back. The massage felt relaxing. She wished that Spyro was there with her. Just to be in his company. She felt the dragonfly work his way from her back down her tail and finish at her tail blade. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as Sparx began to polish the scales on her sides. He had moved his hand too far back and had caused Cynder to jerk away from him.

"Oops sorry." Sparx smiled sheepishly. "I guess I got a little wrapped up in my work." Cynder just stared at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Well we're just about done. Let me get your legs and then we'll get you going." Cynder kept her eyes on him this time until he was finished.

At last Sparx made Cynder don her armor and look in the mirror. Cynder gasped in surprise as she looked at herself. Sparx noticed her reaction and smiled to himself. "Go ahead and admit it. I am a genius."

Spyro strolled around the different plazas with Ember by his side. She had been waiting for him to arrive and was immediately at his side when he showed up to the feast. She said that she had been tipped off about where he was going to be and had decided to wait for him there.

"You look really handsome." She smiled at him nodded to his armor which he wore. It was not polished like Cynder's but that didn't discourage Ember. "Did you get that armor on your adventures?"

"Yeah I did." Spyro nodded and tried to put another inch between him and Ember.

"I like it. It really makes you look heroic."

"Uh, thanks." Spyro blushed slightly.

"How do you think I look?" Ember asked and put herself in front of him and batted her eyes.

I...uh..." Spyro stammered. The pink dragoness had mask that covered her eyes with gold and purple feathers.

"It's okay. You don't have to be shy." Ember said softly and leaned in towards Spyro making his heart race and temperature rise. "You can be honest with me Spyro."

"Um...well..." Spyro sighed and gave her a serious answer. "You look very pretty."

"You mean it?" Ember squealed with joy. "I picked the colors out just for you."

"That was very thoughtful of you..." Spyro smiled. He was feeling somewhat dizzy and he swayed on his feet.

"Are you okay Spyro?" Ember asked as she watched Spyro shake his head.

"I just feel a little dizzy." Spyro breathed deep before exhaling.

"Well if you need to sit down just let me know and we'll go get you a seat. I don't want you passing out on the floor. Although if you did I do know how to resuscitate you." She lowered her eyelids behind her mask gazed at him.

Spyro felt the swimming sensation return. But forced himself to remain standing.

"I think taking a seat would be a good idea right now." He sighed.

"Sparx I don't know about this." Cynder said as she and the dragonfly descended the stairs to the plazas below.

"What do you mean? Cynder you look fabulous!" Sparx took another moment to look her over before giving her a thumbs-up.

"Do you even know where Spyro is right now? He could be anywhere."

"Just leave that to me." Sparx waved a hand and took off. Cynder continued her descent and Sparx returned five minutes later. "He's in the southern plaza. He was looking a little sickly when I spotted him."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's got that Ember chick with him."

Cynder stopped.

"What? Everything is going to go according to plan Cynder."

"I don't even know what your plan is!" Cynder protested.

"All I'm asking is that you trust me for once to help you and Spyro out. Now do you trust me?" Cynder looked away and for a moment Sparx thought he would lose her. Then Cynder finally faced him again.

"All right. I'm with you." She nodded.

"Good." Sparx smiled. "Now head towards the southern plaza. I'll take care of everything."

"Okay Sparx. Do what you have to."

"Hey, it's me we're talking about." He smiled and zipped off towards the plaza lanterns.

"Are you feeling any better Spyro?" Ember asked as she leaned close to Spyro's face again.

"I think so. A little." He groaned. But he was still feeling very warm. He had downed three glasses of cold water but it had done very little to help.

"Maybe I should see if one of the doctors can check you out." Ember said as she pressed her paw against his forehead. Spyro seemed to settle down slightly. This more compassionate side of her reminded him of Cynder.

"I'll be right back. Try not to move too much okay?" Ember turned and pushed her way through the crowd of bodies. As she made her way through the crowd she heard a voice call her name. Ember looked over to see her mentor Marla standing with Infernus and Flame who wore a big grin on his face. Unable to ignore them, Ember made her way over to them.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Marla asked.

"Uh..." Ember tried to think up an excuse.

"Were you about to go off and find Spyro again?" Marla narrowed her eyes at the dragoness.

Ember didn't want them to know that she was already with Spyro so she nodded dumbly. "Yeah, I was."

"Well why don;t you leave him alone for a while. You have another friend who you've barely spent any time with since you got here."

Ember looked at Flame who smiled at her. She gave a half-hearted smile back and cursed herself for not staying with Spyro.

"You look great tonight." Flame said sheepishly, a little embarrassed about his grandfather and her mentor being there.

"Uh, thank you." Ember gave an uneasy smile. The compliment had caught her by surprise. "You look nice yourself." She chuckled nervously pondering how she was going to get out of that situation.

Spyro took a deep breath in and sighed. Ember had been gone almost ten minutes.

"It's about time." A voice said beside him. "I thought she'd never leave."

Spyro turned his head to see his brother glowing bright beside him.

"Sparx! Where have you been?"

"Oh just out and about. This and that. Nothing really important."

"Is that so?" Spyro leaned in towards him and narrowed his eyes. "Were you the one who told Ember where I would be?"

Sparx gulped nervously. Then he spotted Cynder coming down the stairs across the plaza. "I think you should be asking yourself the important question: Where's Cynder."

"Oh no!" Spyro gasped. "I nearly forgot!"

"Well I didn't." Sparx flew off and met Cynder on the staircase. Spyro watched as he whispered something to her then flew back. "Well, what are waiting for buddy? Go get her!"

Spyro looked at Sparx then back in time to see Cynder's tail disappear into the crowd of bodies. He got up and began making his way through the crowd towards where he'd seen her. He walked past the refreshments and the musicians. He stopped when he reached the edge of the crowd who surrounded those who were busy dancing to the music. Spyro then saw her across the way. She was wearing and armored mask with red and violet feathers sticking out around her horns. The feathers made the color of her eyes really jump out at him and his heart fluttered. Her scales shined like the stars themselves in the lantern light and Spyro found himself lost in her beauty.

Just then the musicians slowed their playing. Still captivated by her, Spyro took a brave step into the circle. Cynder's eyes locked onto his and she began to approach him. When they were within a foot of each other they smiled.

"You look..." Spyro shook his head as he tried to find the right words. "Absolutely Amazing."

Cynder smiled warmly. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." It was a partial truth. She preferred to look at him when he wasn't covered in armor.

All around them, couples were doing their best to slow dance around them. After along pause Spyro lowered his head slightly.

"Um... Cynder?"

"Yes Spyro?" She felt her heart leap in her chest as she awaited his obvious question.

Spyro look back up into her eyes. "May I dance with you?"

The black dragoness gave a slight bob of her head.

Slowly they began to circle each other, keeping their eyes locked on each other. The other couples noticed and moved away more. Many who were watching began to whisper to one another as they watched the two dragons slowly moving together, step by step. Terrador who had been nearby perked up when he heard the whispering about the two dragons in the middle of the dance circle. He moved closer to get a better view and watched the two young dragons together.

After their third complete circle, both dragons extended their left wing and crossed their tips together. As they continued circling both turned to face each other and crossed the other wing tip. Terrador watched with wide eyes as Spyro and Cynder began to bob their heads and wings as they continued to circle in a side-step. Soon the two began to sway with the soothing music.

By now everyone had stepped out of the dance circle and were watching the two dragons in awe. Marla and Infernus walked up beside Terrador and gazed at the sight before them.

"Oh my." Infernus gasped. "I don't believe it."

"The Dance of Lovers." Marla whispered.

"I can hardly believe it myself." Terrador shook his head. "It hasn't been performed for nearly a thousand years."

"Yet these two youngsters, who have never seen, let alone heard of..." Marla was truly astonished.

"Those two are indeed very special dragons." Terrador smiled.

Spyro and Cynder continued swaying with each other. They moved in closer and pressed their chests together and circled each other once before reversing direction. As they turned Spyro found himself lost in Cynder's dazzling eyes. The two reared up on their hind legs and placed their paws together and continued swaying. Spyro used one paw to push Cynder into a spin and caught her as she turned to face him again. The two spread their wings and they began to lift off the ground, still circling each other. Every head in the audience watched them. As the two dragons crossed flight paths as they ascended, they began to glow with convexity. The crowd murmured softly at the gentle purple light surrounded the two dragons.

"What is going on up there?" Flame asked as he and Ember tried to move closer to the compacting crowd.

Spyro and Cynder circled closer together in their aerial waltz. At the peek of their climb they embraced each other and began to fall. The audience watched as the two dragons locked their front talons and point their noses towards the ground. As the two drew closer to the ground they began to back up. When it seemed that the two were about to smash into the stone they released each other and swooped up in a sharp climb and unleashed a burst of convexity that ignited the night sky in a brilliant purple light. The audience clapped and cheered as Spyro and Cynder slowly descended into the circle.

Ember and Flame took to the air to hover over the crowd and see what was going on. When the purple glow had died down, Ember spotted Cynder standing before Spyro and she felt her temper flare.

"Aw, what a cheap shot." She muttered. Flame turned his head curiously as if expecting an explanation.

Spyro and Cynder blinked a couple times and looked as though they had just woken up.

"Wow." Cynder gasped with a smile. "That was amazing Spyro. I had no idea."

"Neither did I." Spyro admitted. "I just did what felt right."

"Well I enjoyed it." Cynder walked up and nuzzled against Spyro's neck.

Ember clenched her claws tight with displeasure. As she watched Spyro and Cynder make their back into the sea of bodies she smiled to herself with determination.

"I'll let you have this victory." She thought to herself. "But I'm not giving up."


	10. Chapter 10

"You young ones behave yourselves." Infernus leaned down towards Ember and Flame and nuzzled them both. "Especially you Flameus."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I know myself, your father and you as well."

Ember giggled slightly as Flame hung his head in embarrassment. Hearing Ember's laugh made him perk up though.

"Make us proud." Marla nuzzled Ember. "And don't give Spyro too much of a hard time."

"I promise." Ember nodded sincerely.

The two elders looked up to face Terrador and the other guardians.

"Take care of yourselves." Marla rubbed her snout under Terrador's chin.

"As should you." Terrador nodded proudly.

"We look forward to hearing from you all soon." Volteer bobbed his head politely.

"Look after out young ones." Infernus smiled as he bowed to them. Then he looked at Spyro and Cynder. "May the best of luck be upon you two. Spyro and Cynder."

"Thank you very much." Spyro smiled up at the old dragon.

"Have a safe journey." Cynder piped up.

"We will." Marla and Infernus turned to their groups an roared to signal the groups to take off. Almost immediately the sky was darkened as the cloud of dragons took to the air. Everyone coughed as the dust choked them. After the wind settled down they watched as the dragons slowly disappeared over the horizon. When they were out of sight Terrador, Volteer and Cyril all retreated to the city temple, leaving the young dragons to their own devices.

"So, Spyro..." Ember turned to him and gave him a flirtatious stare. "I was wondering if you were busy at all and want to go out."

"Sorry Ember. But I already had plans with Cynder." Spyro felt bad about turning her down but was glad he was being truthful.

"Too bad." Ember shrugged trying to hide her disappointment. She turned and walked past Flame. Th fire breather watched as she headed for the hills before taking off after her. Cynder narrowed her eyes at Ember as she walked away before heading back inside with Spyro beside her.

"Ember, are you okay?" Flame asked when she had finally come to a stop at the top of the tallest hill.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?" Ember replied without turning to look at him.

"Well, call it a hunch but you really seemed like you wanted to be with Spyro back there." Flame sat down next to her but made sure he wasn't too close.

Ember sighed. "Yeah. I had an idea for an activity to do with Spyro. But if he has other plans first then I won't force myself on him. I'd feel pretty bad if those plans were very important."

"But Spyro isn't a guardian." Flame pointed out. "What plans could he have?"

"No offense Flame. But can we change the subject?" Ember gave him a hurt look and Flame immediately felt guilty.

After another moment of silence Flame turned to her again. "Hey Ember?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him and Flame's cheeks burned.

"Um...I was...just sort of...um, curious..." Staring at her was making his heart race and his thoughts jumbled.

Ember raised a brow at him.

Flame took a deep breath and breathed a small tuft of fire before continuing. "I know that technically we're supposed to be competing against each other to become guardian. But I was hoping that you and I could be friends, rather than enemies."

Ember's eyes widened slightly. The she smiled. "Flame, I never thought of you as an enemy. But I would be glad to be your friend any day."

"Really?" A big grin spread across his mouth.

"Of course." Ember nodded. "I love making new friends."

Flame wanted to leap for joy, but restrained himself. He couldn't believe that she really wanted to be his friend.

The two sat in silence for a long time as the watched the clouds roll across the sky. Again, Flame broke the silence.

"So, Ember..."

"Hm?"

"Would you be willing to tell me about yourself?" Flame glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to keep his cheeks from burning red.

"Only if you tell me about you in return." Ember smiled.

Flame and Ember walked back to the castle together side by side. Flame was content to be by her side if nothing more. Their conversations ended up leading to talks about Spyro. Flame couldn't bring himself to try and discourage Ember from going on and on about the purple dragon. He merely counted his blessings that he had gotten an entire day alone with the beautiful dragoness of his dreams.

"Do you think that you can really get Spyro to fall for you?" Flame asked, trying his best not to sound offended.

"I'm certain I can get Spyro to fall in love with me." Ember turned to him with determination burning in her light red eyes. "I knew he was meant to be mine the moment I laid eyes on him."

"But how can you be certain?" Flame asked, trying his best to divert her attention again. "I mean, what about Cynder? She seems to be really close to Spyro and she probably knows him better than anyone else."

"She's just gotten more time around him than me." Ember snorted and smoke shot from her nostrils. "I'm sure if I had more time around Spyro I would know him just as well if not better. And further more..." Her voice trailed off. She looked over Flames shoulder at the trees behind him.

"What? What is it?" Flame glanced from her to the grove.

"I thought I saw something." Ember squinted to try and get a better look.

"Wait here." Flame said and marched over to the edge of the grove of trees. He looked around the bushes to see if anything was obviously a miss before venturing in a little more. Nothing moved except Flames heart which thumped loudly against his chest. The fire breather lifted his nose and sniffed the air. There was a slight odor to the air. Like it was sour and bitter at the same time. Flame slowly started to turn around, keeping his eyes on the woods behind him. As he emerged back into the sunlight Ember was waiting for him anxiously.

"Did you see anything?"

Flame shook his head. "Didn't see a thing." He continued to look back over his shoulder at the trees. "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure. It may have just been a bird or something. It's probably no big deal."

"Hm..." Flame thought to himself.

"Come on Flame. Loosen up." She gave him a bump in the chest with her hips and accidentally knocking him off balance. "It's getting late, we should get back to the city before it gets dark."

"Y-yeah sure." Flame blushed. He couldn't believe she had just done something to him that he was almost certain she would have done to Spyro. He smiled, not complaining at all as he got to his feet and chased after her back towards the city walls. They didn't notice the pair of ruby eyes watching them from the treetops where Flame had neglected to look.

Ember woke up early the next morning. She had been unable to sleep anymore which annoyed her. She had been in the middle of a wonderful dream about her and Spyro which she was thoroughly enjoying.

She got off her pile of cushions and walked to the balcony. The sun was ready to rise off in the distance but hadn't yet come up over the horizon. Ember yawned and stretched her wings out before gliding down from her balcony. She soared over to the far wall where the moles were going around in their morning patrols. As she neared the wall one of the guards waved her down.

"Where are you off to so early little missy?" He asked when she landed.

"I couldn't sleep." Ember yawned again showing her teeth. "I just thought I'd go for a little early morning flight. Either it would wake me up of let me fall asleep easier when I came back."

"Very well." The mole nodded. "But just keep your wits about you and be careful."

"I will. Thank you." Ember bowed and took off over the city wall. She flew across the hills at a slow pace, beating her wings only when she drifted too close to the damp ground. She was passing by the grove of trees where she and Flame had been the previous day. She landed and shivered at the touch of cold dew on the bottom of her feet. Thankfully the ground was dry as she entered the forest. She hadn't gone more than a few yards in when she heard a twig snap and a rustling in the bushes.

"Whose there?" She growled defensively. She looked around and saw nothing. When a few leaves fell to the forest floor, Ember's eyes drifted up. Sitting in the canopy was a dragon. It's skin was an almost neon-green and yellow. It had blood red eyes and bright red and orange barb on the end of its tail. The dragon covered itself with its wings when Ember peered more closely at it. "Who are you?" She asked and took a few cautious steps towards it. "Have you been watching us?"

"Yes." The dragon hissed. "But I was hoping for the purple one you call Spyro." It peeked out slightly from behind its wing.

"Spyro?" Ember glared and took a defensive stance. "What do you want with Spyro?"

"I'm lost and have no way of knowing where I am." The dragon whimpered.

"You're lost?" Ember relaxed and immediately felt guilty for being so aggressive. "Well maybe I can help you."

The dragon paused for a moment. "Perhaps you can help me."

Ember raised a brow. She had just said that.

"Do you know your way to the silver river from here?" The dragon continued.

"Uh...I don't." Ember shook her head. Then she remembered what she and Flame had been talking about the previous day. Spyro had told Flame that e had been to the Enchanted Forest at the end of the silver river before. "But I can get Spyro to help if you'd like."

"You would do that for me?"

"What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't help someone in need." Ember s=nodded with a smile.

"You are too kind." The dragon moved its wing aside s Ember could see its broad head and twisted horns. "I only ask one more favor."

"Do not tell anyone about me. If word were to reach my people that I asked for help they would surely banish me."

Ember was shocked at this sort of news but she agreed to the terms none the less. She made her way towards the edge of the trees before taking off back towards the city.

Spyro yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to his side to see Cynder still asleep. She had spent the last two night with him after the ball. Spyro smiled and draped a wing over her. The time they had spent together the past couple days had been almost magical. After about ten minutes, Cynder's eyes cracked open.

"Good morning." Spyro whispered and nuzzled her cheek. Cynder cooed softly and got to her feet. She stretched and Spyro heard her joints pop. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course." She replied. "I always seem to sleep better next to you."

Spyro blushed. Then there was a knock on the door. Both heads turned to see a mole standing in the doorway.

"You have a visitor." He announced and walked back around the corner. "He is awake miss." His voice came from around the corner.

"Thank you." Cynder recognized the voice. Her eyes narrowed as Ember walked around the corner. "Spyro? I was wonder ing if you could..." She stopped when she saw Cynder. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

"Clearly." Cynder muttered between clenched teeth. Ember looked from Cynder to Spyro then back to Cynder.

"Cynder can I see you a second?" Ember gestured towards the hallway. Cynder was a little surprised by this but followed Ember out, leaving Spyro to wonder what was going on.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Cynder hissed.

"It's not what you think it is." Ember protested trying her best to keep her voice down.

"Not what I think it is?" Cynder snapped, rather insulted by the remark. "How stupid do you think I am? I know you're just looking for an opportunity to take Spyro from me. But I have news for you, Ember. I won't let you."

"That's not what this is about." Ember tried to get Cynder to lower her voice. "I need Spyro's help with something. Well, more like someone else needs Spyro's help with something. But they asked me to fetch him for them."

"Well why can't they get him themselves?" Cynder raised a suspicious brow.

Ember hung her head. "I'm sorry. But they made me swear an oath of secrecy. And I don't break promises."

Cynder's eyes were filled with distrust and Ember saw it. She sighed and leaned up to look Cynder in the eyes. "If it will help put your mind at ease, I will promise not to try anything with Spyro for the entire day."

"How can I be sure you're not just tricking me?"

Ember sighed and moved closer to Cynder. "You see this pendent? It was left for me by my mother before she died. It's my most precious possession. If I don't keep my promise you can keep it." Cynder was shocked.

"No! I couldn't do such a thing. Not even if it meant the chance of losing Spyro."

"I mean it!" Ember insisted and took another step closer. "I will keep my promise to you for the day and not lay a single paw on Spyro." Cynder looked unsure of herself. At last she reached up and unlocked the pendent from Ember's neck.

"Thank you Cynder. For trusting me enough." Ember looked heart broken as she walked into Spyro's room. The black dragoness watched her and looked down at the pendent. She felt like she had heart heart ripped out of her. Her attention was grabbed when Spyro exited his room followed closely by Ember. Cynder hid the pendent beneath her wing so Spyro couldn't see it.

"Sorry, Cynder. But Ember says she needs me to help someone."

"I understand." Cynder said looking sadly at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Spyro cocked his head awkwardly at her.

"I'm fine." Cynder lied, then looked up into his purple eyes. "Just hurry back. Please."

"I will." Spyro nodded and continued down the hall. Ember paused in front of Cynder.

"Take care of it for me."

"I'll guard it with my life." Cynder nodded. Ember gave a half smile and quickly followed after Spyro.

"So why can't you tell me who this person is?" Spyro asked as he and Ember soared over the city wall.

"I promised that I wouldn't." Ember said over the whistle of the wind. "I'm sure once they meet you they'll be more than willing to explain."

"All right, I trust you." Spyro shrugged. He followed Ember to the edge of the woods on the eastern side of the city wall. Once they had landed they entered the forest. Spyro looked around the bushes and tree trunks expecting to see a smaller creature of some sort. He was so busy looking around he hadn't noticed Ember had stopped and bumped into her.

Ember was about to make a flirtatious remark but stopped herself at the last second.

"Are we here?" Spyro looked around, still not seeing anything.

"You brought him." The mysterious dragon said excitedly.

Spyro's gaze jerked up to the branches above him. The green dragon was peering down at him curiously and leaped from the branch it was on to the forest floor. It stood on two legs instead of four like Spyro and the other dragons did. It's front limbs were its brightly colored wings. Spyro swallowed hard. The dragon was easily three times his height.

"Hello." It said and leaned in close to Spyro. The purple dragon noticed a bitter-sour smell coming from the fangs that jutted up from its lower jaw.

"H-hello." Spyro stammered, unsure of what else to say. "Ember here tells me you needed my help." He glanced at the pink dragoness who was watching them intensely.

"Ah! Yes!" The dragon nodded as if it had forgotten why it had requested help in the first place. "I am lost and wish to find my way home."

"Where do you come from?" Spyro asked feeling a bit more certain of himself.

"I'm not certain..." The dragon cocked its head sideways.

"You mean you don't remember?" Spyro looked surprised.

"He said he came from the Enchanted forest at the end of the Silver River." Ember put in.

"Ah yes! The Silver River!" The dragon nodded excitedly.

Spyro looked at Ember. This dragon was kind of dumb, there was no other way to say it.

"Well, then shall we go now?" He turned back to the dragon. "Maybe if we leave now we can get there by nightfall."

"No! We can't leave now!" The dragon protested. Spyro and Ember both jumped at the intensity in his voice.

"Why not?" Ember asked.

"My kind cannot see well in daylight. Night is when we see best. Night is when we travel."

"Oh." Spyro glanced at Ember again.

"We leave tonight? Lead me home?" The dragon leaned in towards Spyro again. The purple dragon's nostrils flared at the scent.

"All right then." Spyro nodded somewhat reluctantly. "We will be back as soon as it gets dark out." He turned back towards the edge of the forest. "Until then we should all get some rest."

"Yes! Rest!" The dragon nodded vigorously and scrambled back into the branches above and curled its wings over its head.


	11. Chapter 11

That night Cynder stirred in her sleep. When Spyro had returned he didn't say anything about what had gone on while he was with Ember. All he said was that he was tired and needed to sleep, leaving Cynder on her own for the rest of the day. There was something going on and Cynder wanted to know what it was. She had gone to bed early before it was even dark which proved to be a mistake since she was having trouble staying asleep.

Cynder opened her eyes. It was dark out at last. She got up and walked out to her balcony. The moon was just a sliver in the sky but it covered the landscape with a pale outline. She hadn't been there long when she heard the flutter on wings below her. She peered over the edge to see Spyro launch off his balcony two levels down from hers. A moment later Ember took off after him.

Cynder squinted at them. "What are they up to?" She sprang over the railing and glided after them, not making a single sound.

Spyro and Ember glided over the far wall and out across the hillside. As they reached the edge of the forest they spotted a pair of crimson eyes staring at them from the edge of the trees.

"You came!" The dragon chirped excitedly and stepped out into the open.

Cynder squinted at the dragon from her hiding spot several yards away. She had never seen a dragon like that one before. The more she stared at the beast the more her gut churned. Something about the beast seemed off. As silently as she arrived she slipped back towards the castle.

"Are we all set to go?" Spyro asked.

"Yes!" The dragon waited for Spyro to take the lead. As soon as Spyro had his back turned the green dragon attacked. He sprang upon Spyro with lightning speed and sank its fangs into the base of Spyro's neck. The purple dragon gave a shrill cry and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ember cried.

"I am taking this one with me." The dragon's red eyes glistened in the night.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ember bared her teeth and sprang for the dragon. The beast swept a wing over her and dodged. Ember hit the ground and turned to try again. The dragon spun around and connected the side of its tail with Ember's head. The dragoness screamed as she was flung into a tree. She hit the ground hard and tried to get up but the shock was too much for her to move.

The dragon leaned over and curled its lips into an evil sneer.

"Thank you for your help." Was all it said.

Ember watched helplessly as the dragon bent down and grabbed Spyro up in it's jaws before taking off into the night.

Cynder tapped on the doorway to Terrador's chamber. The guardian snorted as he woke from his sleep.

"Cynder, what are you doing up at this hour?" He yawned as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Cynder apologized. She felt somewhat guilty about going to Terrador about this. It felt almost as if she were tattling on Spyro and Ember. "I couldn't sleep and..." Her voice trailed off as her head drooped.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Cynder replied. "I just followed Spyro and Ember out into the hills after seeing them sneak out together. Earlier, Ember had mentioned something about someone she'd met needing help, but since it was late I decided to follow them just in case. They met up with a strange-looking dragon on the edge of the forest. I don't know why but I just got a very bad feeling about them."

"They met another dragon?" Terrador's lips pressed together tightly. "What did this dragon look like?"

"Well..." Cynder looked back through her memory. "It stood on two legs, had two wings for arms. It also had red eyes and a pair of fangs that came from its lower lip."

"By the ancients!" Terrador growled and made for the door, nearly knocking Cynder out of the way as he went.

"What's going on?" Cynder called after him and had to fly to keep up. "I don't understand."

"Just stay with me for a little longer Cynder." Terrador ordered. The dragoness did as she was told and followed him down to the library. Terrador searched frantically up and down the isles until at last he found the book he was looking for. He yanked it out and did his best to speed through the pages without shredding them with his claws. When he stopped Cynder gasped.

"That's him. That's the dragon."

The guardian growled. "That's just what I feared. That's no dragon Cynder."

"What?"

"That creature there is a wyvern. They resemble dragons in their appearance except for the obvious ones such as the fangs, two legs and wings for arms as you described earlier. And also, they were very venomous." Cynder's heart nearly stopped. "They live in the deepest parts of the Enchanted Forest away from prying eyes. Their bodies are capable of housing more than one type of toxin." He pointed to the beast's fangs. "If you are to get bitten, the toxins in the fangs will paralyze you as well as knock you out. And this..." He pointed to the scorpion-like barb on the tip of the tail. This poison will surely kill you."

"How long will I have?" Cynder asked desperately.

"I cannot say for certain." Terrador shook his head. "But it goes without saying that I've never met anyone who has survived a wyvern's sting."

"I have to go find Spyro!" Cynder turned and headed for the door.

"Don't go alone!" Terrador called after her. "I will alert the other guardians!" With a single bounding flap, Cynder was back in the air and out the door. She reached the sleeping chamber of Flame and shook him awake.

"Flame get up! Now!" She yelled.

"Huh? What! What's going on?" The fire breather opened his eyes and looked at her with an agitated look on his face.

"It's Spyro and Ember! They're in danger! We need to help them!"

"Okay, I'm up!" Flame's eyes grew wide and he sprang for the door just behind Cynder. The two dragons whistled over the wall and across the hills.

"This is where I last saw them." Cynder called back over her shoulder. "Tell me if you see anything!"

"Ember!" Flame cried and dove to the ground. Cynder followed as Flame landed beside her. The pink dragoness lay motionless on the ground. "Ember? Ember! Wake up!" Flame shouted desperately.

Ember moaned and twitched slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Flame leaning down towards her.

"S-Spyro..." She wheezed.

"It's okay." Flame stroked her cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."

"No." Ember shook her head weakly. She raised a paw and pointed towards the trees. "Spyro...was taken..."

"That's all I needed to know." Cynder said and disappeared into the shadows.

"You're going to be okay Ember." Flame continued to talk to soothingly to her. "Let's get you back to the city."

"No..." Ember sobbed through the pain. "We have to help Spyro." She struggled to stand but the shock remained and she collapsed to the ground again.

"Ember, you need medical treatment! You can't help Spyro in your condition!"

"It's my fault!" Ember cried with tears filling her eyes. "I got him into this mess! I can't let him go without a fight! I love him!"

Flame shrank back. It felt like he'd been hit with a spike in his chest. After watching Ember cry for a couple minutes he sighed and squeezed the tears from his eyes to try and hide his emotions.

"All right then." He said and forced a brave smile. "Let's go help our friends."

The wyvern flew on through the darkness. He was now several miles away from the dragon city and, feeling confident, slowed his quickened pace. He flew on for another mile before an object caught his eye. He glanced down just in time to see Cynder shoot up from the darkness of the forest. She let loose a piercing roar and slashed angrily with her talons. She managed to rake the wyvern's face as well as leave a gash along its exposed chest with her tail blade. The beast hissed in anger and back-winged.

Cynder spun around and hovered before him, blocking his path.

"Let him go!" She panted. She had sprinted as fast as her wings would allow her to get this far away from the city.

"No. I will not release my prize!" The wyvern snarled angrily. "You can't take him from me!"

Cynder's pupils turned to slits and she unleashed a blast of black fire at the monster. The wyvern shrieked and dodged to the side, but not without the side of his tail getting signed.

"That hurts!" He growled as he looked at his burned tail.

"Good!" Cynder shouted and charged him. The wyvern flew up and Cynder followed close. He was fast, but not enough to shake Cynder off his tail. She chased the beast around in circles before she began to notice it was beginning to pick up speed.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted over the rush of the wind.

The purple dragon's eyelids twitched slightly. "Uh?" His head pounded.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted again.

"Cynder?" Spyro opened his eyes to see the world flying beneath him and he was immediately up. He glanced up at the creature that had him in its talons then back to Cynder who was trying to keep up but was tiring out. "Cynder!" Spyro called back and struggled to free himself.

"Hey! Stop moving!" The wyvern snapped

"Spyro, hang on!" Cynder shouted and beat her wings faster. Now that he was awake, perhaps he could help bring this thing down.

As if he was reading her mind Spyro unleashed a blast of icy breath. The side of the wyvern was frozen but the creature showed no signs of slowing down.

"I said stop moving!" The wyvern snapped and flew straight up. It grabbed Spyro by the head in his other talon and held his neck stiff to bite it again.

Spyro hollered desperately and unleashed a wave of electricity around him. The surge caught the wyvern by surprise and it shrieked in pain. The surge of power caused it to squeeze it's talons around Spyro harder and nearly choked him. The surge died down and Cynder slammed into the back of the wyvern's head and began to claw and bite with everything she had. The wyvern bellowed with rage as it tried to shake her off. At last it had had enough. The wyvern dove towards the ground hoping the force of the dive would shake off the dragoness. Cynder released her claws from its neck and blew a gust of wind that sent the beast spinning out of control. With a dying cry the wyvern smashed into the trees below.

Cynder flew down to the ground and bared her teeth at the creature that easily stood three times her size. The wyvern lay on the forest floor, it's wings and one leg broken and bleeding. Spyro's body rested a few yards away. Cynder saw he was breathing and was able to relax three scales.

"You are making a mistake." The wyvern hissed, showing its fangs. "I can kill you easily."

"And I will die before I let you have Spyro!" Cynder snarled. "I'll end your life before I let you grab him again!"

The wyvern glared at her in disgust. He knew he wouldn't be able to run away from this fight so easily. Just then Spyro regained consciousness. He groaned as he attempted to pick up his sore and battered body off the ground. Then an evil grin spread across the wyvern's mouth.

"Then I will have to kill the purple dragon now."

Cynder's eyes grew wide as the wyvern turned and swung its tail at Spyro. The poison barb stabbed Spyro in the neck and he gasped in shock. His eyes locked onto Cynder's as he fell to the ground.

"Nooooo!" Cynder screamed and took a step forward. She turned her hateful glare on the wyvern as she began to glow with convexity. With a bitter roar, Cynder unleashed a wave of black fire, completely engulfing the wyvern. The monster shrieked but the sound disappeared as it's body burned away.

When the glow died down Cynder gasped for breath. She was exhausted, but that didn't stop her from rushing over to Spyro. "Oh no!" She gasped. Spyro's eyes remained wide and staring into the distance and his mouth hung open in shock.

Just then Cynder heard the sound of heavy breathing and the flapping of wings above her. Flame descended from the sky with Ember draped over his back.

"What happened?" Flame wheezed as he set Ember down. The dragoness stumbled but FLame helped her catch her balance.

"Spyro's been poisoned!" Cynder cried as she looked over his wounds. There were two large fang marks at the base of his neck that were still bleeding. The wound from the sting was beginning to glow an unnatural green and was spreading across Spyro's neck to the rest of his body.

"We need to get him back to the city!" Ember took a wobbly step forward. "The healers can help him!"

"There's not enough time!" Cynder snapped. "There's only one thing we can do right now. For me to do." Cynder looked back at Spyro who was beginning to go into convulsions. She lifted his head in her paws and took a deep breath. "I love you Spyro." She whispered. Then without any more hesitation she opened her jaws and bit down on the wound. Spyro's body jerked sharply as she began to suck. Ember and Flame watched with wide eyes as the spreading green began to shrink back to the wound. Each time Cynder inhaled before sucking again she would let the poison she sucked out fall from her jaws and onto the ground where it hissed and burned into the dirt.

After nearly an hour, Cynder released Spyro from her jaws and set his head down to rest.

"What did you do?" Flame asked. He and Ember stood stunned by the whole scene.

"I drained the poison from his wound." Cynder panted heavily. "He should be safe from that for now. But we need to get him back so the healers can close up those punctures wounds."

Flame helped lift Spyro's limp body onto Cynder's back before carrying Ember on his own.

"Is he going to live?" Ember asked as they hurried back to the city. Cynder glared at her and said nothing. Ember sighed sadly. "Cynder, I didn't know."

Cynder sighed and the anger disappeared from her face. "I know. But I expected more." Ember and Flame glanced at each other then back to Cynder. "When we made our deal, we made a trade. You asked me to look after your most precious possession." She turned towards her with tears in her eyes. "And expected you to look after mine."

Ember's heart sank as she watched Cynder push forward ahead of Flame. Up ahead they could see the lights of the city burning bright.


	12. Chapter 12

Cynder woke to the sound of Ember tapping on the doorway.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"I guess so." Cynder yawned and stretched herself out.

"How's Spyro doing?" Ember walked up to the purple dragon who remained asleep on his pile of pillows.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Cynder sighed. Spyro had been unconscious for a couple days now. The healers had patched him up as best they could and were checking on him every couple of hours. "He had a fever earlier. But it seems to have passed." Cynder said placing her cheek against Spyro's."

"That's good." Ember forced a happy smile. "Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I had no idea that dragon was a wyvern. When I stumbled across it I just felt that any good hearted dragon would help another in need." Her gaze fell upon the purple dragon. "Even Spyro." Her eyes met Cynder's. "Am I right?"

Cynder sighed. "I guess so." Then her stomach growled. She looked embarrassed by it but Ember only laughed.

"Should we go get you something to eat?"

"I'll go." Cynder said. "If Spyro wakes up I want someone here with him. Even if that someone is you."

"Um, okay?" Ember wasn't sure how to take that comment.

"I'll be back soon." Cynder headed towards the door eyeing Ember over her shoulder. "If anything starts to upset him, come get me."

"I will." Ember said and lay down beside Spyro's pillows. Cynder left down the hall leaving Ember alone with the sounds of the morning. The moles were going about their work as usual. There was clattering and raised voices as the carried things back and forth from one work area to the next.

Ember sighed as she listened to the rhythmic sound of Spyro's breathing. It was relaxing to have him be so near to hear and she found herself drifting into one of her day dreams when Spyro grunted in his sleep. Ember raised her head and saw him shift around on his pillows.

"Spyro? Are you awake?" She stood up and looked down at him.

The purple dragon's eyelids twitched before opening. He looked up at the pink dragoness standing over him with a relieved smile on her face.

"Ember?" He groaned. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"It's okay Spyro." Ember placed a paw on his cheek. "You're safe."

"I'm kind of thirsty." Spyro wheezed sleepily.

Ember looked around. Cynder had put two buckets in the corner of the room. One had a towel floating in it to help cool down Spyro when his fever was too high, the other had clean water for drinking. She grabbed the bucket and lifted it for Spyro to drink out of. The purple dragon gulped deeply, ravenous for the soothing cool liquid. At last Spyro pulled his snout out of the bucket and licked the last drops from his lips. Ember set the bucket down. Spyro had splashed some drops onto her chest but she didn't complain.

"That feels better." Spyro said, sounding much more relieved. "So what happened to me? I remember being attacked, then wen I woke up Cynder was trying to rescue me from that dragon."

"That wasn't a dragon Spyro." Ember looked away. "It was a wyvern. I had no idea."

"Don't blame yourself." Spyro raised his head.

"But I tried to help someone in need and you nearly died because of it." Ember turned back to him. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"You were trying to help someone even though you didn't know them because it would have been the right thing to do. It just so happened that it didn't work out for the better."

Ember looked at the wound on his shoulder and placed a paw beside it. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Spyro winced. "But I'll be okay. I've been through worse."

"Well maybe this will make it feel better." Ember leaned in and kissed the wound. Spyro's temperature spiked as the dragoness planted five more kisses up his neck, ending just under his chin. "There we go." Ember gave Spyro her usual flirtatious stare. "I think Cynder will be back soon so I'll let her take over from here for a while." She rubbed her side against his chest and dragged her tail up under his chin as she headed for the doorway. "I'll see you later Spyro." She winked at him and gave a cute little shake of her butt before disappearing around the corner.

Sure enough, Cynder was on her way back to Spyro's room. She carried a new bucket of fresh water.

"I think he's feeling better." Ember said with a smile as she walked past the black dragoness.

Cynder watched her go before continuing. She set the bucket down next to the old one and looked at Spyro's neck. "How are you feeling Spyro? Any better?"

"Um..." The purple dragon turned his neck both ways and didn't feel any discomfort. "I guess so." The pain had gone away completely.


	13. Chapter 13

Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame stood before the guardians into the main temple of the city. Spyro had fully recovered from his ordeal several days before and now the guardians were ready to discuss their plans with the young dragons.

"I light of recent events we have decided that you all should be aware that we believe it is necessary to speed up the training of the candidates." Cyril announced. "That wyvern Ember met in the forest may have been just a stray, but rather than taking that chance with Spyro again we think it's best if the young guardians become better trained in the ancient ways as we guardians have."

The younger dragons all looked at each other. Only Spyro and Cynder looked truly concerned.

"What exactly do you think is going on right now?" Cynder asked knowing full well that the guardians didn't like to weigh them down with to much at once.

"We aren't certain." Volteer shook his head. "This is more along the lines of a safety precaution than anything else."

"So when are we going to get started?" Flame asked anxiously.

"You will all start tomorrow morning at sunrise." Terrador said, pacing back and forth in front of them. "Ember and Flame, you two will be studying under Cyril."

"What about us?" Spyro asked taking a step forward.

"You and Cynder have learned already what Ember and Flame need to know themselves. If you wish you may sit in join their lessons and provide assistance if necessary."

"I understand." Spyro nodded.

"I suggest that you all take the rest of the day to rest up." Terrador finished. "I think you young candidates will be needing it. Dismissed."

The young dragons waited until they were down to the lower levels to speak.

"So what do you think is going on Spyro?" Cynder asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. It's too early to say right now." He shrugged.

"You don't think it's..." Her voice trailed off and gave a quick glance around and leaned in closer. "You don't think Malefor is back do you?"

Spyro froze as flashbacks returned of that grueling battle with the Dark Master. How he'd almost lost Cynder to the darkness of his power and how the planet had nearly been destroyed because of Malefor. Spyro shut his eyes tight and shook his head gasping, trying to get those memories out of his head.

"Hey, Spyro. You okay buddy?" Flame asked.

"Y-yeah." Spyro sighed and finally opened his eyes. Cynder and Ember both had worry written all over their faces.

"I'm sorry Spyro." Cynder looked ashamed of herself. "I don't like to think about it either." The very idea of Malefor returning was enough to make her blood run cold. She couldn't believe how easy it had been for Malefor to manipulate her into attacking Spyro, the dragon she cared for most of all. Deep down she was thankful Spyro had gotten through to her before she had been able to deliver a fatal blow.

"But you're right though Cynder." Spyro's eyes narrowed. "It could be a very real possibility. I'm not sure how, but there's always a chance."

"What are you guys talking about?" Flame asked. He and Ember looked at each other hoping the other one would be able to answer the question.

"Here is not the place to talk about it." Spyro said. "Let's grab some food and head to my room. We can discuss things more there."

"So you think the Dark Master may be able to come back?" Flame repeated as he finished gnawing on a bone.

"But how is that even possible?" Ember asked.

"We don't know for sure." Cynder stopped them before they could make any more conclusions. "It would be extremely hard for that to happen since his seal was destroyed when the planet broke apart. So I would seriously doubt he could really be revived."

"Then what's the worry?" Flame asked.

"We know Malefor." Spyro was pacing a hole in the floor. "He may be gone but that doesn't necessarily mean his influence is. Judging by what we witnessed with Terrador and the others right now, I'd say that there is a chance someone may be left around to carry out the Dark Master's will."

"The Dark Master's will?" Flame cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds a little far fetched don't you think?"

"I agree with Flame." Ember nodded. "I thought only the purple dragon could master more than one element."

"So unless there's another purple dragon around somewhere, I don't think we have much to worry about." Flame finished.

The four dragons all stared at each other silently.

"You don't think..." Cynder looked at Spyro.

'"I...I don't know." Spyro looked down at his claws.

"Maybe we're diving too deep into this too soon." Flame said, seeing where things were going. "I say we just forget about it for the time being and focus on the here and now."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I guess that for now all we can do is try and help you guys with whatever lessons Terrador and the others are going to be teaching you so you two can be at your very best." Spyro said with determination in his eyes.

"You would really go out of your way to do that for us?" Ember asked.

"Of course." Spyro smiled and nodded.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Ember rubbed her shoulder against Spyro's. Spyro gulped and his cheeks began to grow hot again. Ember gave him a sexy wink. "I suppose that in return I'll have to teach you somethings too." She licked her lips and Spyro's heart nearly burst out of his chest.

"Okay, that's it! Cynder snapped and got to her feet. "Out! Out! Both of you! Out!" She blew Flame and Ember out of the room with a blast of her wind breath. The tornado picked both dragons up off the floor and sent them tumbling down the hall. "Humph!" Cynder puffed and walked over to Spyro and curled next to him on his pillows. She draped her long neck over his back to show she wasn't planning on moving in case Ember came back. She didn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks passed very slowly for Flame and Ember. Cyril and Volteer were both tedious talkers in their lectures. They had the worst habit of rambling on for hours on one subject, forgetting that they were talking to a much younger crowd who didn't always get what they were saying. Ember understood more of the lecture material than Flame did. Several times, Spyro and Cynder found the two researching in the library together with Ember explaining the material to Flame.

"Flame really seems to like Ember a lot." Cynder pointed out when she was hanging around Spyro's room one afternoon.

"He sure does." Spyro nodded. "I wish Ember would take more notice of him rather than me all the time."

"Seriously." Cynder hissed slightly. "I fail to see what Flame sees in her though."

"She seems like a nice girl Cynder. Just..."

"She's just what?" Cynder turned and eyed Spyro hard as if she were expecting a certain answer.

"Just...different."

"Different as in how?" Spyro lifted his head off his paws to look at her. "Yeah, I guess really didn't need to ask."

Terrador stood before the candidates. Flame and Ember looked exhausted from studying under Volteer and Cyril for nearly a month now. The ice and lightning guardian reported that the two students had learned a sufficient amount from them to move on to Terrador's training.

"Flame, Ember. Cyril and Volteer have told me that you two have done well in your previous studies with them." Terrador started. "Now it is time to put what they have taught you to active use." Ember and Flame looked to each other then back up at the earth guardian. "For now you will be sparring against Spyro and Cynder. The objective of this is for you to take what you've learned from your other teachers, act on it and evolve it." His expression hardened. "Do I make myself clear!" He bellowed, showing his militant side. Ember and Flame huddled together and nodded.

Cynder was the first to step into the courtyard. Ember smiled to herself and did the same.

"Ready?" Terrador called. Both dragons crouched into a fighting stance. "Begin!"

Cynder shot into the air like a missile and dove towards Ember. The pink dragoness leaped back and flew over Cynder's head. Cynder anticipated the move and grabbed Ember's hind leg with her long tail. Ember squeaked in surprise as she was slammed hard into the ground. Cynder sprang up again and spun around in the air to gain speed. Ember looked up and rolled to the side as Cynder came crashing down on the spot she had just been in. The stone cracked and Cynder bounced back up like a cat on a trampoline. Ember rolled away again as Cynder's claws flashed in her direction. Cynder rammed the pink dragoness and sent her skidding across the courtyard.

Flame could barely stand watching Ember get beat so bad. She hadn't even been able to get so much as a counter attack in. After what seemed like forever, Terrador called a time out. Cynder walked back to Spyro who looked at her as if he were disgusted at what she had done.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her Cynder." Spyro scolded.

"No one made it easy on us when we were trying to save the world." Cynder shot back. "Why should this be any different?"

Spyro sighed sadly as he watched her sit down by the back wall in the shade. He hated to see her upset, but cheering her up would have to wait until later.

Flame stepped into the ring and helped pick up Ember.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Ember smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine. Just a little bruised, that's all." Flame helped her walk over to a shady tree and set her down gently.

"If you need help..." He started, his cheeks flushing as he spoke. "Anything at all, just ask me."

"I'll be fine." Ember nodded. "But I if I do, then I will." Flame smiled. He turned to face Spyro and took up a fighting position.

"Ready?" Terrador called. Flame's tail twitched in excitement. "Go!"

Like Cynder, Flame immediately took to the air. He circled over Spyro and spewed a stream of fire. Spyro covered himself with earth to protect himself from the flames. Flame continued to fly around Spyro shooting streams of fire at him. At last Flame dove in to try and ram him. Spyro burst from his ball and up over Flame's head. Flame hit the ground and quickly rolled away as Spyro brought his tail crashing down. The fire dragon sprang back and Spyro back flipped out of the way. Flame charged again and again but Spyro just dodged him each time. Finally flames erupted from Flame's body and he roared as loud as he could. Spyro turned to see the dragon shrouded in a cloud of fire. Spyro leaped up and unleashed his own burst of speed and flame. His comet attack scored a direct hit and Flame fell from his orb of fire.

Terrador raised a wing, declaring Spyro the victor. The purple dragon landed and walked over to help Flame up.

"You all right?" He asked.

"I'm good." Flame nodded. "I just need to work harder, that's all."

Spyro smiled. "You'll get better with time. You'll see."

That wasn't bad for a first official sparring match Flame." Terrador commented as he walked over to them. "I want you and Ember to remember to keep a cool head in battle and use what you've learned from Cyril and Volteer."

"Yes sir." Flame nodded. Over by the tree Ember nodded as well.

"Good you all are dismissed for now."

As the dragon's exited the courtyard, Terrador looked up at the bright midday sky and squinted. There was something different about it but he couldn't quite put his talon on it. After a long moment he finally turned back towards the temple.

Up in the sky, the moons loomed over the land in a slightly red glow.


	15. Chapter 15

Flame tossed and turned in his sleep. Spyro had been beating him in every match he'd had for the past week. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to beat him. Ember was making steady improvement, however. She had managed to hold her own against Cynder for a better part of the previous day's match.

At last Flame finally opened his eyes. He couldn't take not being able to see his improvements. He had thrown every trick and technique he knew at Spyro, but the purple dragon had remained unscathed throughout the entire fight.

The fire dragon sighed and walked to his balcony and looked down over the city. Everything seemed to be glowing red with the exception of the lanterns scattered throughout the city. It was then that Flame looked up at the moons. Both were bright red and an ominous glow seemed to emanate around them. As Flame stared longer, the more he felt the aggression swell up inside him. His eyes began to glow bright orange as the moons power filled him with energy.

At last Flame couldn't take it any more. He gritted his teeth and turned back into his room. He walked over to the fire place and unleashed an intense blast of fire that shot up in the burning tower through the chimney. The fire could be spotted for miles away. At last he settled down enough and collapsed in front of the fire place. His aggression lingered but he was eventually able to fall asleep.

Spyro and Cynder walked down to the sparring grounds together after their morning breakfast and walk along the city's walls. They had been spending more time with Flame and Ember, trying to get their fighting skills up and working together as a team. Both were glad to finally have some alone time together.

As they neared the grounds, Cynder found herself staring at the red moons in the sky. She didn't mention anything about them to Spyro. The purple dragon didn't notice a slight gleam in Cynder's eyes as the nullified power of the moons reached her eyes.

Cynder looked over at Spyro and gave him a loving smile. Spyro felt her eyes on him and turned to face her. "What is it Cynder?" He asked when she didn't break her stare.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you." She winked at him and Spyro's cheeks immediately flushed. Cynder moved on ahead of Spyro, purposely grazing her side against his and letting the tip of her tail blade glide against his sides sending tickling sensation through his body. Spyro shuddered. He enjoyed the feeling but something suddenly felt different about Cynder.

As the two entered the Sparring grounds they found Flame already there laying beneath his usual tree. The fire dragon perked up when he saw them coming. Then his eyes locked onto Spyro. He rose and walked straight up to him.

"Morning Flame." Spyro smiled but Flame only glared at him.

"You. Me. Let's get started. Now."

"What?" Spyro jerked back slightly. "But Terrador isn't even here yet."

"Who cares. Are you going to wait for Terrador if another wyvern attacks? Fight with me. Now!" Flame got into Spyro's face.

"Flame, just be patient." Cynder took a step forward.

"Shut up! I don't have to wait if there's no need to!" Flame snapped.

"Hey!" Spyro snarled and brought his face within inches of Flames. "Don't you ever talk to Cynder like that! She has done nothing but try and help you and Ember out with your training. She deserves to be treated with some respect."

"What are you going to do about it Spyro?" Flame sneered. "Hit me?"

"Spyro don't!" Cynder protested, immediately seeing what Flame was trying to pull.

"I know Cynder." Spyro sighed and calmed down. He turned and started to walk back to Cynder when Flame shoved him hard from behind.

"Coward!" He hissed.

"Knock it off Flame!" Cynder shouted. "What is your problem?"

Flame ignored her. "I don't know how a coward like you ever defeated the Dark Master! You can't even stand up to a dragon like me!" Spyro ignored him. He almost wanted to get mad but discipline held his paws down. Flame shoved him again, harder this time. Spyro stumbled and tripped. Flame laughed as Cynder helped him up. "That's just pathetic. You're such a cowardly chicken. It's no wonder you can't tell Cynder..."

Flame was interrupted by Spyro's tail slamming him across the face. The fire dragon rolled across the ground but got to his feet quickly and charged Spyro. Flame rammed Spyro with his full force nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Spyro stop!" Cynder cried.

Spyro got up as Flame delivered a punch to the side of his head.

"Fight back Spyro! You're not just gunna lie there like a bump on a log are you?" He leaped for Spyro but the purple dragon countered. He kicked Flame in the gut. The wind rushed out of Flame's body and he fell to the ground, struggling for breath. Convinced that he had stopped Flame, Spyro walked back to Cynder.

"Spyro watch out!" Cynder shouted and shoved him out of the way. Flame landed hard on top of Cynder and leaped off of her towards Spyro.

Seeing Cynder get hit set off a bombshell inside Spyro's mind. He reared up on his hind legs and slammed his front paws into the ground. A slab of stone sprang up and struck Flame from below. The fire dragon saw stars as he spun head over heals through the air. Spyro spread his wings and flew up after him. He grabbed Flame's tail and spun him around three times before sending him crashing into his tree. The tree shook violently and a shower of acorns fell along with Flame's body.

It took a good two minutes for Flame to get to his feet. He looked up to see Spyro helping Cynder to her feet.

"Are you okay Cynder?" Spyro looked her over to see if anything looked broken.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Just a little dirty."

"I'm not done yet!" Flame snarled and fire blew from his nostrils.

"Yes you are!" A furious voice bellowed. The dragon's heads all snapped around to see Terrador descending the stairwell towards them. "Go to your chamber. Now!" Terrador's voice seemed to shake the ground beneath them.

Flame desperately wanted to protest but knew that he couldn't come up with any sort of excuse to rebut whatever argument the guardian had. Instead he just hung his head and slowly walked up the stairs. As he passed the guardian he noticed Ember standing behind him. She had her head hung low and barely glanced at him our of the corner of her eye as he passed by.

Up in his chamber, Flame sat in front of his fire place, watching the embers rise into the chimney. He hadn't stopped thinking about his fight with Spyro since he had gotten there. Why had he done it when he admired Spyro so much before? And to have attacked Cynder during that time as well. Flame felt sick to his stomach and shook his head, outraged at himself. When he turned back to watching the fire, his thoughts drifted to Ember. Why had she ratted him out? No, she didn't. She was just concerned for their safety.

"More like Spyro's safety." He muttered to himself. He hung his head and let his heart throb against his chest.

Flame turned towards the hallway when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Volteer appeared in the doorway and looked down at the young dragon. Flame looked up at the lightning guardian with tears running down his cheeks. Volteer noticed Flame's eyes and took a mental note of what he saw.

"Come with me." He said and Flame followed him.

Terrador and Cyril were waiting for them at the main temple. Terrador still looked very angry and Cyril seemed just as upset, no doubt having heard the news of Flame's behavior.

"Do you have anything to say about your behavior today?" Terrador asked in a harsh tone.

Flame couldn't bring himself to look the guardian in the eyes. When Flame made no response, Volteer stepped forward for him.

"Perhaps there is something else to the story we do not know about." He said. "Before we think of any sort of punishment, I would like to take the young dragon to the library with me for some time."

Terrador nodded. "Very well. When you return we will discuss in further detail what should be done about this." He gave Flame a stern look. The fire breather couldn't see it be he definitely felt the old dragon's eyes on him.

Volteer strode out of the temple and down to the library. Flame remained silent the entire way. Volteer noticed and nudged him along with his wing tip. "Perk up young one." He coaxed.

"How?" Flame said in a near whisper. "How can you say that when you know what I did?"

Volteer smiled. "There two sides to every coin young dragon. But sometimes there's a third party who decides the outcome of that coin landing a certain way."

"What does that mean?" Flame looked up at him with a raised brow.

"You'll see soon enough." Volteer stopped at a certain isle and began to look around. "Now, see what books you can find relating to astrological studies." Volteer pulled out a book and showed it to Flame to give him an example. "Bring them to me when you find them." The lightning dragon passed by Flame and went to a corner to begin his research. Flame looked up at the book shelf that was even taller than Volteer himself.

He sighed and puffed out a small cloud of smoke. "I guess I'd better get to work."

Hours passed. Flame had dragged the massive books out to Volteer's little reading corner. The old dragon read surprisingly fast. By the time Flame brought him a new book, Volteer was just about ready for him to take the previous one back.

After what seemed like days to the young dragon, Volteer called him over.

"Do you need another book?" Flame asked drowsily.

"No, thank you." Volteer shook his head. He had a claw placed on a page of the last book Flame had retrieved for him. "But tell me this, have you looked at the moons recently?"

Flame cocked his head sideways, unsure of what the guardian was getting at. "I saw them just last night."

"Hm." Volteer nodded and turned back to the book. Flame lay down beside him and curled up to go to sleep. He drifted into a slight snooze when all at once he felt the guardian get up. "Young dragon, I need you to wake up and look at me."

"Huh?" Flame lifted his head and blinked. Volteer stared him hard in the eyes.

"Just as I suspected." He nodded. "Keep your eyes open please." Flame watched as the dragon opened his mouth. Lightning crackled between his jaws and a bright orb began to form. The light grew brighter and brighter and then in a brilliant flash it was gone. Flame sat wide eyed before the guardian. All he could see was white. it hurt keeping his eyes open and he shut them tightly and began to rub them. "That will wear off soon." Volteer sighed. "Come. We must report to Terrador of our findings." He marched off with Flame struggling to keep up without bumping into any walls or moles as they went.

By now it was nighttime. The sun had set only a couple hours before. Flame was thankful that the blindness was wearing off in the night. He staggered in behind Volteer and tried to stand up straight.

"So what did you find?" Terrador asked, in a little better of a mood.

"It appears our young dragon has suffered from a case of 'moon-sight." He looked down at Flame who was trying not to nod off. "From what I've learned, every one-hundred years the moons go through a phase which causes young dragons to act erratically. The time gestation lasts about two weeks with the moon's light being extremely affective for five of those days."

"Is there any way to nullify the effects?" Terrador asked.

"I was able to use a stronger light source to counteract the moonlight in the young dragon's eyes. But for how long I don't know if it will last. I would suggest that we keep all four of them indoors until the moons return to normal."

Terrador sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped."" He looked at Flame and jerked his head towards the door. "Dismissed."

Flame staggered down the hall. His whole body ached. He desperately wanted sleep but he had something more important to do first.

He made his way to Spyro's chamber and found Spyro and Cynder sitting together on the balcony. They were watching the stars and paying no attention to the moons.

"Excuse me." Flame tapped on the doorway. Spyro and Cynder both turned their heads in surprise.

"Hey Flame." Spyro said, with an uneasy edge in his voice. Flame hung his head, understanding Spyro's wariness.

"I'm sorry about today you guys." He said. "I...I just have no idea what came over me! Or what I was thinking!" He looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "You guys have been great to me this whole time. I'm really really sorry you guys." He choked back his tears, doing his best not to cry.

"We forgive you Flame." Cynder said and placed a comforting claw on his shoulder. "You didn't seem like yourself today."

"I know. I just couldn't help it."

"Flame, if you need to talk to us, we're here for you." Spyro smiled. "I don't like having to fight with friends."

"Yeah, well speaking of friends, Ember probably hates me by now."

"Don't think that." Cynder shook her head. "I'm sure she's just as worried about you as we were."

"Yeah." Spyro nodded. "She looked crushed when she didn't have her teammate there by her side today."

"Really?" Flame looked up at him.

"Maybe you should go check on her yourself." Cynder suggested and gave him a playful nudge towards the door.

"Do you guys really think she'll talk to me?" Flame asked as he started to leave.

"There's only one way to find out." Cynder shrugged. Flame smiled back at them. "Thanks you guys."

Spyro and Cynder watched him go.

"That was really nice of you." Spyro said turning towards Cynder.

"I was just trying to do the right thing." Cynder stuck her nose up and strutted over to Spyro's pillows and curled her wings and tail around herself. Spyro smiled and joined her.

Flame sighed as he looked down the hall towards Ember's room. He took in another deep breath before making his way toward the doorway. As he got closer he could see fire light coming from inside. He paused when he got to the doorway and peered inside. Ember had her back to him curled up by the fireplace.

"Um, Ember?" He called softly not sure if she was awake or not.

"Huh?" Ember raised her head towards the door and blinked a few times. She had been asleep and Flame immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were asleep." He took a step back. "Get some rest, I'll see you later." He turned and started walking back down the hall.

All at once Ember's voice called after him. "Flame, wait!"

He paused, not sure if he should or not. Before he could take another step, Ember had caught up to him. She looked into his eyes and Flame's heart began to beat faster. "Flame, are you all right?" She asked worriedly. He couldn't stand to look her in the eye and turned away. Ember placed her tail spade under his chin and turned him back to face her. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you to talk to. That's what friends are for."

Flame couldn't fight the tears anymore and they began to flow freely. He hung his head on Ember's shoulder and sobbed loudly. Ember was surprised by him but she held up a paw and stroked Flame's crest down his neck.

"I'm sorry." Flame sniffled. "I'm so sorry. I embarrassed myself and I embarrassed you at the same time. I'm so sorry."

Ember was at a loss for words. She had never seen Flame like this before. Up until that day he had always seemed cool and clearheaded. But she realized that there may have been more on his mind than she had imagined before. After Flame seemed to calm down slightly she whispered softly in his ear.

"I forgive you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my god! This is torture!" Cynder groaned. Terrador and the others had announced that Cynder, Spyro, Flame and Ember were to remain indoors for a week due to certain lunar changes that may affect their training. Volteer had revealed to them the nature of moon-sight and why Flame had behaved the way he did a couple days before. But having to spend every day indoors was almost too much. The only time she saw Spyro was at meal times. She wanted to send him private notes but it wasn't easy when she couldn't write, herself.

Cynder rolled over several times before giving up on trying to sit still She paced around the room and counted each cycle to keep her mind occupied. She wanted desperately to be with Spyro, to have someone to talk to. To have someone to hold her close. As she paced, Cynder's mind wandered into places it usually didn't venture when thinking about Spyro. At last she stopped and stared out at the sky beyond her balcony. The night sky had a slight purple tint to it. Just looking at it made her think of Spyro.

"Ugh!" Cynder flopped down on her pillow pile and stared out the at the balcony. She rolled onto her back and sprawled out across the cushions. Her mind settled at last and before long she fell asleep.

The black dragoness awoke several hours later. She slowly opened her eyes to see the moonlight shining into her eyes. The moons had moved so that she now had a clear view of them beyond the balcony. Cynder's mouth hung open for a moment then she gasped. Her heart began to beat faster and her eyes began to glow bright as lanterns. She rolled off her cushions and walked to the doorway, panting heavily. She had to see him. She had to go see Spyro, now. Cynder walked to the darkest corner of her room and disappeared into the shadows.

Ember yawned loudly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting off her bed. Her stomach growled loudly and she staggered a couple steps. She had been sleeping all day and now her body was telling her it was far past her usual time to eat. Ember walked out of the room with her wing providing a barrier between her eyes and the moons. She hadn't been as restless as Cynder due to this clever trick. She had bee able to go about the castle grounds just fine as long as she didn't make eye contact with the moons.

Thy kitchen was almost empty except for the few moles taking time to eat before going on or off of guard duty. Surprised to see the dragon at such a late hour, the chef fixed Ember a quick helping of left over lamb cooked with chili spices. The dragoness thanked him kindly after she had gorged herself.

On her way back to her room she paused. "I wonder if Spyro is doing okay." She pondered aloud and changed her course.

"Spyro." A voice whispered.

The purple dragon's eyelids twitched.

"Spyro, wake up."

"Huh?" Spyro blinked a couple times. When his vision focused he saw a dark figure standing in his doorway. Spyro's heart nearly stopped. "Who are you!" He gasped.

"Oh, come one Spyro, stop playing. It's just me." Cynder said and entered his room.

"Cynder? I didn't recognize you for a second." Spyro sighed with relief. But something about Cynder was different. She looked the same except for her eyes that shined like teal orbs in the darkness. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I just wanted to see you. I haven't been able to spend time with you at all these past few days."

"Do you really think it's safe for you do be out and about with everything Volteer told us?"

Cynder walked up to Spyro and pressed her chest against his. "I think we'll be okay." She whispered. She continued to move closer to Spyro who was forced to back up a little. "Besides, I know you'll always be there for me. And I'll always be there for you." She leaned in and opened her mouth slightly. Her tongue slid out and brushed Spyro's lips.

"C-Cynder?" Spyro jerked back, surprised by her actions. "Are you..."

"I'm fine Spyro." Cynder gazed at him. "I'm fine because..." She leaned in closer and Spyro tripped over one of his cushions and fell on his back. Cynder walked over and leaned down. "I have you Spyro."

"Cynder, this...isn't like you..." Spyro stammered. He loved Cynder but this wasn't what he was used to.

"Of course it's me Spyro." Cynder whispered in his ear. She placed herself directly over him making it impossible to get away. "I've always wanted you. From the day we became friends, I've wanted to be with you."

"But...Cynder..." Spyro was cut short as Cynder pressed her lips up against his and lustful kiss. Spyro's eyes were wide. Cynder's tongue was inside his mouth, nearly touching the back of his throat. When she finally broke away she smiled down at him.

"Did you like it?" She gave him the deep luscious gaze and brought herself closer to him. Spyro was speechless. Cynder smiled and took hold of Spyro's neck in her mouth. The purple dragon gasped and his eyes grew wider as Cynder worked her lips and teeth on his neck.

When she released his neck from her jaws she brought her head down to his belly and let her tongue glide up to his chin. A tremor ripped through Spyro's body. This wasn't the Cynder he knew, but there was a part of him that didn't want her to stop.

"I love you Spyro." Cynder whispered.

"Cynder..." Spyro started but Cynder's lips interrupted him again. When she stopped, both dragons were feeling very warm and panting heavily. That's when Spyro glanced out across his balcony and saw the moons. His eyes grew wide as he came to understand the situation. "Cynder, this isn't the real you!" He protested, still trying to catch his breath. "It's the moons! They're doing this to you!"

"But I want to Spyro." Cynder breathed heavily. "I love you. I want you to be with me forever." She let her sleek underbelly slide against his as she nipped at his neck again.

"But Cynder..."

"Sh!" Cynder hissed and pressed her paw over his mouth. "You talk too much."

"Hey!" Both dragons turned to see Ember standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?" Her eyes locked on Cynder.

"Ember, I think it's the moons!" Spyro gasped. "They're affecting Cynder!"

Without missing a beat, Ember opened her mouth and charged up a fireball. The it burned a hot white and Spyro had to look away. Ember held the fireball between her jaws and withdrew the energy from it.

Spyro opened his eyes and looked up at Cynder. She was crying with tears streaming down her cheeks and plopping onto his face and chest.

"Cynder...I..."

The black dragoness moved off of him and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Spyro." She whispered. Then without warning she bolted for the balcony. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as she spread her wings and took off over the city..

"Cynder wait!" Spyro yelled and chased after her. Ember found herself standing alone in Spyro's room, dumbstruck at what had just happened.

Cynder cried as she flew over the castle walls. She could hardly believe what had just happened. If it hadn't been for Ember stepping in she would have done something that shouldn't have happened.

"Cynder!"

The black dragoness looked back to see Spyro chasing after her, beating his wings as fast as he could.

"Stay away from me!" She wailed.

"Cynder, wait!" Spyro's lungs hurt as he tried to catch up with her.

"Just leave me alone Spyro!" Cynder banked to the side to try and lose him in the trees.

"Cynder, stop!" Spyro pleaded, doing his best to keep up with her. The trees made it extremely difficult to follow her, especially at night. Suddenly Cynder burst out of the trees and gained a little ground on Spyro. Spyro say that she was getting farther ahead of him. "Damn it!" He cursed under his heavy breathing. If she got away from him now, he feared he would lose her forever.

Just before Cynder could make a break for the mountains, Spyro fired and earth bullet in front of her. A boulder burst from the ground, blocking her path. Cynder shrieked in surprise and reversed her flapping to keep from smashing into the rock. A split second later, Spyro slammed into her from behind. The two dragons rolled over each other before Spyro managed to tackle Cynder to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Cynder screamed her eyes shut tight, trying to hide her tears.

"No!" Spyro snapped. "I'm not going to let you go! I'm not ever going to let you go Cynder!"

"Get off me Spyro!" Cynder shouted furiously. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to let you go Cynder! I don't want to lose you!"

"What does it matter?" Cynder sobbed. She refused to look him in the eye. How could she after what she had just done.

"It does matter! Because I love you too much to let you just go away like that Cynder!" Cynder's eyes snapped open. Slowly she turned her head to look up at Spyro. The purple dragon had his head bowed and tears were streaming down his cheeks too. He looked at her and shook his head pleadingly. "Please don't go."

"Spyro?" Cynder could feel more tears coming.

"You said so yourself. I'll always be there for you, and you for me. But if you go, then who will be there with me?"

"How can you even say that?" Cynder bawled. "After what I just did! And nearly did!"

"That wasn't you! That's not the Cynder I know!" Spyro shook her to try and get the message through her head.

"But how do you know it wasn't me?" She demanded. "What if it was?"

Spyro paused, not sure what to say. Cynder bit her lower lip and continued to cry.

Spyro got up off her and allowed her to get up. The dragoness rolled onto her stomach and continued crying. Spyro looked up at the moons. They were still slightly red-colored, but e didn't feel anything different about himself.

At last Spyro broke the silence. "Was that you back there Cynder?"

Cynder stopped crying long enough to shake her head.

"I thought so." Spyro nodded.

"How?" Cynder looked up at him. The moonlight made his purple scales shine a beautiful red-violet. She noticed a scratch on his cheek; probably from when they were tumbling out of the air before he landed on her.

"Because I know you." Spyro said. "I can't explain it. I've never been good with telling people anything. You know that."

A smirk tugged at Cynder's mouth.

"Spyro..."She felt her cheeks flush. "I really do love you. With all my heart and soul...I just..." Cynder's eyes widened as she was cut off. Spyro pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her tears were still running down the sides of her face and down her neck. "I love you Spyro." She sobbed in her mind.

Ember watched from the cover of the trees as the two dragons remained locked in their kiss beneath the two moons. She wanted to make sure they would be okay but this was more than she bargained for. When she couldn't stand watching anymore, Ember slipped back into the forest. No one would ever see the tear that she shed across the forest floor.


	17. Chapter 17

"Today's exercise will be a little different than what you are used to." Terrador announced. Spyro and Cynder stood beside each other in the training yard. Spyro puffed his chest out proudly as Cynder nuzzled him lovingly under his chin. Across the courtyard Flame stood next to Ember. Ember looked away when she saw Cynder nuzzle Spyro.

"Today, we will begin working in teams." Terrador continued. "The matches will be aerial battles. The winner is decided when the other combatant hits the ground. The matches will be one on one. In order for your other teammate to substitute it, you must take their hand first. The match is over when both dragons on one team are knocked out of the ring."

"Sounds good to me." Flame nodded with an eager smile. He was especially glad to finally be outside again and able to move around after being cooped up for so long. "Right Ember?" He turned to see her sort of gazing off to herself.

"Yeah. Sure." Ember muttered, barely twitching her head at him. Flame was a little taken aback by her reaction but let it go. Flame stepped up to fight first. Much to his surprise, Cynder stepped into the ring.

"Um, Ember? Do you wanna trade spots?" Flame asked hesitantly over his shoulder. Ember didn't respond.

"Ready!" Terrador raised a wing.

"Ember?"

"Begin!" Terrador flapped his wing once and Cynder charged. Flame barely had enough time to take to the sky as Cynder skimmed over the ground. Cynder beat her wings once and shot straight up after him. Flame was completely on the defensive end of the skirmish. He spun around spat three fireballs at Cynder to give himself the edge. Cynder spun into a barrel roll, the flames nearly missing her. Flame's eyes grew wide.

"Son-of-a." He banked upwards onto a loop, blowing fire as he went. Cynder flew straight into the blazing trail he left and blew the flames out of her way. Flame turned to face her again and spat another ball of fire.

Cynder unleashed a whirlwind from her jaws and sent Flame spinning towards the ground. Flame saw the cement rushing up to meet him. In a last desperate attempt to stay in the game he spewed a ball of fire which exploded upon impact with the ground. The force was enough to send the fire breather back into the air and Cynder back-winged to change her direction.

Ember watched Cynder as she chased after Flame, deflecting every one of his attacks he threw at her. She looked down at Spyro who was busy watching the match himself. Ember sighed sadly. She wished that she had said what Cynder had before it was too late. Now, even when Spyro was so close to her, he seemed so far away.

Ember was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Flame calling out to her. Flame dove towards Ember with Cynder in hot pursuit. The fire breather extended his claw to Ember, hoping to reach her in time.

Cynder opened her mouth and blew a gust of wind that send Flame careening out of control. He spun head over heals and slammed full force into Ember.

"Ember? Ember are you okay?" Flame's voice seemed to come from a great distance away. "Ember, can you hear me?"

The pink dragoness groaned in pain. She opened her eyes to find the world around her a blur.

"Ember!" Flame smiled, overjoyed that she was awake again.

"Ugh..." Ember moaned.

"I think she's a little dazed." Flame reported to Terrador.

"Well that goes without saying." The guardian stated. "Can you move?" Ember only mumbled gibberish.

"I think she's still out of it." Flame shook his head. He hated seeing her hurt. "Maybe I should take her back to her room."

"Agreed." Terrador nodded. "Training is dismissed for the afternoon." With that, he flew off back towards the temple.

"Do you need help taking her up?" Cynder asked. She genuinely felt guilty about injuring her fellow dragoness.

"No, I can take her myself." Flame insisted. "Carrying her shouldn't be too hard."

Twenty minutes later, Flame cursed himself for saying that. He struggled up the dozens of flights, while carrying Ember on his back the whole way. The dragoness remained conscious but didn't say a word.

Finally Flame arrived at her chamber and did his best to set her down gently by the fire place. He then went about rearranging her pillows to try and make her more comfortable. When he had organized them to his liking he lifted Ember up again and set her back down on top of the cushions.

Flame collapsed onto the floor. He was exhausted. After getting his tail spanked by Cynder, crashing head-on into his teammate and then carrying her up so many levels to her room had left him drained. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about himself. After a couple deep breaths he stood up on wobbly legs and turned towards the door.

All of a sudden something grabbed his leg and he fell hard onto the floor. Flame looked back to see Ember had wrapped her tail around his leg, accidentally tripping him.

"Don't go." She whimpered. "Stay with me...Please."

"Uh? You don't want some water or anything to help you feel better?" Flame stammered. Ember shook her head slightly. "Well, okay." Flame shrugged nervously. He walked over and laid down in front of Ember. The pink dragoness sighed and stared at Flame. Flame looked at how empty her eyes looked. The eyes that he had seen full of energy before were now so lifeless, that Ember seemed like a zombie.

Ember watched as Flame stared at her. Slowly his eyelids began to droop and it wasn't long until her partner was sound asleep. Ember sighed to herself and let her eyelids pull the blanket of sleep over her eyes. But she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping very much today.

Flame woke to the sound of a fire crackling in Ember's fire place. He snorted slightly and opened his eyes to see Ember resting beside him, just centimeters from his face. Flame's face burned red seeing Ember this close to him. He snorted again nervously and released a small puff of smoke from his nostrils. The discharge tickled Ember's nose and she sneezed. The dragoness opened her eyes to see Flame had awoke. Flame lifted his head and realized that he had been drooling in his sleep again.

"I...I'm sorry." He stammered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Ember muttered plainly. "I wasn't asleep anyways."

"Oh." Flame stopped and wiped his mouth. Both dragons sat up on their haunches and spent a few minutes just staring at the fireplace. "Are you hungry at all?" Flame asked interrupting the silence. "I could get you something to eat."

Ember remained silent. Flame's wings drooped slightly and he turned back towards the fire. After another moment passed he turned back to her.

"Ember, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Ember answered after a brief pause. "I don't know."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ember shook her head. "Is there anything I can do to help." Ember just lowered her gaze and shrugged. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer today, Flame just sighed and gave up.

After watching the wood burn in the fireplace Flame added in one more comment. "If there's anything I can do to help you..." He turned to face her. "Just say..."

Ember cut him short . Flame's eyes grew wide as Ember pressed her lips hard against his. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't utter a sound. Flame was baffled for a moment but settled down and kissed her back.

Flame felt his heart leap for joy, but Ember felt hers was sinking lower and lower.


	18. Chapter 18

*_** Wyrm: A slang term for draconic related species; usually a lesser breed such as a wyvern of a drake. (Pronounced: Werm)**_

When Flame awoke, it was already bright out. The young dragon yawned and stretched himself out, letting his joints pop and snap loudly. He looked around curiously at his surroundings. He wasn't in his room. Then the memory of last night came flooding back to him.

_"Ember..." Flame gulped nervously after she released her lips. "I don't know what to say..." Both dragon's cheeks were flushed._

_"Just promise me something Flame." Ember sniffled._

_"Anything." Flame bobbed his head slightly._

_"Promise, that you'll always be there for me. That you'll have my back should I need you. And in return, I promise to have yours." Flame was glad to see that her eyes had some life to them now, even if they were filled with tears. He raised a paw and brushed some of the droplets from her cheeks._

_"I promise." Flame nodded. More tears welled up in Ember's eyes and she leaned in and kissed him again_._ It wasn't long until the two had curled up and were fast asleep next to each other._

That's when Flame remembered Ember. He looked down at the layer of pillows to find her spot empty. Flame scratched his head confused then decided he should go look for her. He searched the hallways as he went down to the kitchen hall. When he asked if any of them had seen her, they only replied that she had been there earlier for breakfast.

"Well I'm glad she ate something at least." Flame nodded and thanked the moles kindly. He left the kitchen area and continued searching for her. At last he found her at their training grounds with Spyro and Cynder.

"Sorry about yesterday." Cynder apologized, for possibly the very first time.

"Are you okay Ember?" Spyro asked as he looked his friend over.

"I'll be okay." Ember nodded. It was a half-truth. She still wasn't feeling fully better yet. Her mind was still troubled by the event of the past few days. But she now realized she would have to somehow get over them.

Just then she noticed Flame coming down the stairs towards them. Her teammate stopped and eyed her closely, uncertain of what her frame of mind was today. The kiss from last night had seemed like a dream almost. Flame liked his lips under the cover of his wing; he could still taste her.

Ember saw how he raised his wing and turned slightly behind it. She didn't realize that he was licking his lips and her heart sank a little more. Ember sighed and approacher her teammate. Flame lowered his wing at the sound of her footsteps and smiled.

"Good morning." He chirped.

"Good morning." Ember said plainly. She seemed almost certain he was smiling to be nice to her.

"I've been looking all over for you." Flame explained. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah..." Ember hunger her head. "About that..." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Flame asked, trying to catch her eye.

Before Ember could respond there was a cry from the wall above.

"Wyvern!" A guard shouted. "Sound the alarm!" No sooner had he finished shouting then a wyvern rose up over the wall and snatched the mole up in its talons.

"I thought wyvern were nocturnal!" Ember exclaimed as she and Flame bounded over to Spyro and Cynder.

"I thought so too." Spyro shook his head. Across the city, bells began to ring, alerting everyone to the attack. "But it looks like we'll have to save that for later. Come on!" Spyro leaped into the air and flew up over the outer wall. As Cynder, Flame and Ember followed, they were met by a swarm of the blood-lusting wyvern. The beasts snarled and squalled as they attacked the outer wall; snatching up any moles not quick enough to get away.

"Whoa!" Flame gasped with wide eyes.

"Just stay focused." Spyro called. "We can do this if we work as a team!"

"We have to help those guards first!" Cynder cried and thrust her head towards a group of wyvern trying to flee the battle ground with the moles they had snatched up.

"I can stop the wyvern!" Ember said. "But I can't catch the moles if they fall!"

"Leave that to me." Cynder jumped in. "Let's go!" The two dragons flew on ahead, leaving Spyro and Flame to protect the wall.

Just then, Terrador and the other guardians showed up. The earth guardian smashed a wyvern beneath his massive talons.

"What do we do?" Flame asked as he spat a fire ball at an attacking wyrm*.

"Don't let them overrun the city." Terrador ordered. "More soldiers are on their way, just keep them busy." With that he took off after Cyril and Volteer to meet the oncoming enemy. Wyverns were swarming from the woods across the ground and through the air. Spyro and Flame looked over the edge of the wall to see the wyvern scrambling up the side.

"We have to hold them off until reinforcements arrive!" Spyro called back. "We need to keep them from getting past this wall!"

"I'm on it!" Flame nodded and shot straight up at the beasts who were trying to fly over.

Spyro landed on the wall and rammed one of the wyvern scrambling after a terrified mole guard. It hissed angrily and snapped at the purple dragon. Spyro dodged and raked his claws across his enemy's nose.

Another wyvern heard the cry of its angry comrade and dropped down behind Spyro. It struck at him with its poison barb, missing by just a few hairs. The other wyvern joined in and nearly hit the dragon again.

Just as Spyro rolled away from the strike, he froze the wyvern's tail to the stone with a burst of his ice breath. While the first attacker struggled to free himself the other swung its tail again. Spyro sprang over the swing and latched onto the wyvern's back. The reptile screeched as Spyro bit into its back. The dragon squeezed his jaws as tight as he could while the wyvern tried frantically to shake him off. After what seemed like hours of fighting to maintain his hold, Spyro felt the wyvern's vertebrae snap and the beast fell down dead.

The other wyvern was still struggling to free its tail when Spyro opened his mouth again. He spat a single stream of electricity and the monster's mouth fell open as millions of volts ripped it apart from the inside out. But before the creature had hit the ground, reinforcements charged aver the wall. Spyro ducked as they sailed over his head, hissing angrily at him.

Just then one of the passing invaders struck Spyro in the head with the blunt end of its barb. Spyro staggered from the blow and another wyvern saw its chance to knock the purple dragon off the wall. Spyro hit the ground hard and didn't move. The wyvern doubled back and surrounded the fallen dragon. They snarled menacingly as their venomous saliva dripped from their jaws and burned into the stone, eager for a fresh kill.

Out across the fields, Cynder and Ember had fought past two waves of attackers to catch up to the wyvern attempting to carry off the captured moles.

"We'll lost them if they get too much farther ahead of us!" Ember shouted.

"If you can get in front of them, I can at least slow them down for you!" Cynder shouted back.

"Done!" Ember pushed herself to go faster. Cynder climbed higher to get a better shot at her prey. When she was high enough she unleashed a blast of wind blowing away the updraft that was keeping the the wyvern aloft. They shrieked in surprised and flapped their wings madly to regain their altitude.

Ember took this chance to speed ahead of them and block their path.

The wyvern snarled at her and spat at her. Ember spat a burst of flame back at them and burned away their saliva in mid-air.

"Please! Help us!" A mole cried desperately trying to get free.

"Cynder! Close your eyes!" Ember shouted over the noise of the invaders. Cynder stopped and covered her eyes.

Ember inhaled deeply and fired a blazing fire ball. The wyvern scattered in all directions, but as they did the fire ball exploded into a shower of smaller fireballs, which sparked and screamed across the sky. The sparkler attack sent the wyvern into a state of panic and confusion. They tried to fly back into formation but the sparks had blinded them so much their vision was disoriented. The flock collided into one another, hissing and scratching at each other madly and dropping the moles from their grasp.

"Cynder, now!" Ember shouted as the moles wailed helplessly as they plummeted to the ground below.

"I'm on it!" She called and dove towards them. As she neared her target she spun in the air and the wind swirled around her. The tornado sucked the moles up and she decreased the angle of her dive and came in for a shallow landing. The black dragoness dug her claws into the ground and skidded to a halt before flapping her wings to bring the moles down gently.

There was a shrill screech above and Cynder looked up to see Ember burn away the group of wyvern with her fire breath. When the ash and smoke billowed away the pink dragoness came to land beside Cynder.

"Great job there Ember." Cynder smiled at her.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ember huffed with a smile. It was the first time she had been truly glad to be around Cynder. The dragons looked around at the moles. They were shaken from the flight and fall and had minor cuts and bruises but nothing too serious.

"We should escort them back to the city." Cynder suggested. "I'm sure Spyro and Flame could use our help."

"Let's get going then." Ember nodded and the rear guard.

Flame roared as he soared up at the wyvern that were diving down at the wall. Five rushed him head on only to fall out of the sky in flames. Seven more swarmed around him, snapping at him and hissing menacingly. Flame ducked and rolled between attackers, leaving each one with scorch marks on their bodies as they flew past.

"Come and get some more guys!" Flame gave a cocky smile. His fighting skills had really improved, and he could see it. Plus having gotten the girl of his dreams really improved his moral. The wyvern all looked at each other before turning tail and fleeing.

"I didn't think so." Flame snickered. He looked down to see Spyro laying on the ground unconscious and a group of wyvern surrounding him. The beasts snapped at each other, bickering over who got to make the first kill of the day. At last a large wyrn with broken horns stepped forward and raised his barbed tail. In a flash he was hit with a fireball and incinerated where on the spot. The other wyvern hollered as they jumped back from the smoldering pile of ash that was once their companion and tried to take flight again.

The lead wyvern hissed at the fire breather above them. He let out a screech that carried over the wall and across the plains. The remaining wyvern broke away from the guardians and rushed up to meet Flame in a mass charge. Flame reversed his flapping to climb higher but he wasn't fast enough. He gave a spray of fire to ward them off and gave one last desperate beat of his wings to gain his maximum altitude. The wyvern scattered to avoid being burned but quickly regrouped. At the peak of his climb he opened spread his wings wide. The sun was at his back and the warm midday rays could be felt beating against his scales.

"Is that Flame?" Cynder gasped.

"I think so." Ember watched with wide eyes as Flame's body began to glow. At last he dove towards the attacking swarm. He shuddered and his body burst into flames. Flame became a rocket of fire and smoke as he plunged into the cloud of wings and fangs. The dragons shielded their eyes as Flame unleashed all his energy at once. The wyvern shrieked as they burned away. Then all was silent.

"What just happened?" Cynder asked.

"The true power of a fire breather." Ember replied with a smirk.

As Flame came down, the guardians flew up to meet him.

"Very impressive young dragon." Cyril nodded with approval. "I see you have been paying attention in your lessons."

"I try." Flame smiled proudly. Then he realized Spyro was still laying on the ground. "Spyro!" He shouted.

"We will tend to Spyro." Terrador halted him. "Go and find Cynder and Ember and make sure they make it back safely."

"Yes sir!" Flame nodded. The guardians flew down to Spyro and picked him up before heading back towards the temple. Flame turned back towards the outlying hills beyond the city walls and flew out to Cynder and Ember who were escorting the small troop of moles back to the main gates.

As he flew in towards them he was greeted with a cheer from the mole soldiers.

"That was really amazing Flame!" Ember exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before!"

"Aw, it was nothing." Flame blushed as he hovered in front of her. He looked towards Cynder. "Spyro's been injured. The guardians have taken him in to have him looked at by the healers."

Cynder's heart skipped a beat. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Flame shook his head. "I think he took a pretty nasty fall. If you want, Ember and I can finish escorting the guards back to the city so you can go see Spyro."

"Really? You mean it?" Cynder's eyes widened with excitement. Flame nodded as he set down on the ground. Soon as he did he cried out in pain and collapsed on his hind legs.

"Flame! What's wrong!" Ember cried, startled by his reaction.

"It looks like your friend got a little nick there." One of the moles pointed to a laceration on Flame's left thigh. It was bleeding openly but had the bright, unnatural green of wyvern venom. "Looks like it's a hemo-toxin." The mole continued to eye the wound.

"How did that happen? I didn't even notice or feel it 'til now." Flame protested, a bit distraught at having taken a hit.

"Cynder, you can heal him right?" Ember pointed out.

"Uh..." Ember remembered draining the venom out of Spyro's neck when he had been stung, but she felt her cheeks flush at the thought of doing to same to Flame. "I guess so..." She muttered and walked up to him. Flame met her stare and he realized what may have been going through her head.

"You know, you don't have to tell Spyro if you don't want to." Flame blushed slightly. "But even still, it is to help a friend."

"I suppose you're right." Cynder sighed, her heart was throbbing in her chest. "Okay, everyone stand back." She leaned down slowly and took a deep breath before clamping her mouth around the wound. Flame jerked his leg in reaction to being grabbed. It would have tickled if it didn't hurt so much. "I'm sorry Spyro." Cynder thought to herself as she drained the poison from Flame's leg. It took everything she had not to let any tears fall from her eyes. She knew she was helping a friend but part of her felt like it was wrong.

Ember watched this scene with a wild expression on her face. Her cheeks flushed as she watched Cynder release Flame's leg and let a large glob of poison splatter to the ground and burn a patch into the grass.

"Thanks, Cynder." Flame said, giving his leg a kick. It didn't burn as much but it still hurt. "You go on ahead with Spyro. We'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks Flame. You're a sweetheart." She gave him a thankful bump under his chin with her snout before taking off towards the city as fast as her wings would carry her.

Flame turned to Ember with a smile. "Shall we?" Ember snapped out of her trance and nodded dumbly. The two dragons walked in silence as they escorted the moles back to the city. The guards were relieved to be back inside the safety of their city. Ember and Flame remained outside the main gate watching the clouds roll by in the afternoon sun.

Ember continually made side glances at her friend. He seemed perfectly happy and calm just being there with her. But the more she looked at him the more guilt began to swell up in her heart.

"Flame..." She broke the silence and got his attention.

"What is it?"

"About last night..."

Flame tilted his head to the side. "What about it?"

Ember sighed sadly. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you last night."

"What do you mean?" Flame nearly choked.

"I mean I'm sorry for forcing myself on you like I did. I wasn't myself yesterday and I acted on impulse because of it. It wasn't until this morning that I realized that I may have been jeopardizing our friendship." A couple tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Cynder's right. You really are a sweetheart. And I don't want to lose you as a friend because of something I need to deal with."

Flame was left crushed and speechless. His jaw hung open, not sure what to say.

Ember stared at him, waiting for a response. Much to her surprise Flame bit his lower lip trying to hold back his tears but wasn't very successful.

"Flame, what's wrong?" She gasped in surprised as Flame burst out crying. He turned away from her and flew away from the city leaving her behind in a state of confusion and dismay.

"Flame wait!" Ember screamed after him. Fla-me!"


	19. Chapter 19

Flame let the tears flow freely from his eyes and fall to the rocks below. He had retreated from Warfang and high into the mountains. He had no idea where he was but that was the last thing on his mind now. Hours had passed and it was already nightfall. Flame looked up at the moons and shook his head.

"Ancestors, why? Why me?" He wailed to the sky. "What did I do wrong? Am I really that horrible of a dragon?" His only answer was the howling wind. At last he couldn't take it anymore. Flame dug his claws into the rock and breathed a tower of fire into the night sky. The flaming tornado could be seen from miles around. When he stopped, Flame lay his head on his paws and cried himself to sleep.

Ember lay awake in her chamber. She couldn't understand why Flame had reacted the way he did earlier. Her thoughts reflected back to the previous evening. She had been so upset about not getting Spyro, that she had ended up getting hurt for it and that Flame had willingly taken care of her. That much she remembered and took to heart. Then when she had begged him to stay she forced a kiss on him. And not just one but two. Ultimately there had been several but she found it easier to count the two.

As the dragoness lay her head down on her pillows, still in the fashion Flame had set up. She sighed deeply. The cushions still had his scent on them. The scent made her relax subconsciously. "Maybe, I'm reading into this all wrong." She whispered to herself. She had done what she thought was right. She done something she thought was inappropriate, and had apologized for it. She had expected Flame, being the calm and cool-headed guy he was, to simply brush it off as he did most things. But instead he acted as though her apology was more damaging than it was helpful.

"I just don't understand." She whispered as she drifted off into slumber.

The morning was cold. Flame had shivered throughout the night, not getting much sleep if any at all. At one point he managed to fall into a deep slumber. But the sleep was plagued by visions of Ember. He saw a picture of them in a deep embrace, both dragons holding onto each other, not wanting to let go of the other. Flame's body shuddered his mind awake. As he left his subconscious he watched sadly as the picture burned to ash.

Flame opened his eyes to see a thick fog surrounding the mountain top. He sat there shivering to himself, wondering it were best to go back to the city and curl up by his fireplace alone or to sit here on the mountain top and freeze to death.

He was in the middle of these semi-suicidal thoughts when he heard a rock fall behind him. On instinct he whirled around and blew a stream of fire against a pile of rocks. He hissed menacingly, letting the smoke flow from his nostrils.

"Please don't hurt me!" A timid voice pleaded. "I mean you no harm!"

"Show yourself!" Flame demanded. A small head peeked out from the side of the smoking rocks. The girl stepped out into the open so Flame could get a good look at her. She was a dragoness. She had deep blue eyes and her scales were gray with a slight hint of blue in them to match the fog. She had two small horns curving back from her skull and no spines running down her back like most dragons. Flame also noticed that she had no wings, and that instead of having three talons on each foot, she possessed five. "Who are you?" Flame asked raising a brow.

"My name is Fiona." She said with a bow. "What's your name?"

"Flame." The fire dragon replied plainly.

"It's nice to meet you Flame." Fiona smiled warmly at him. Flame felt some of the despair leave his heart when she smiled. Fiona , feeling more brave, moved closer until she was able to sit next to Flame. "What are you doing way out here?"

"Nothing." Flame sighed and turned away.

"That's a little hard to believe. Dragons don't usually come to this mountain for nothing."

"What does it matter?" Flame demanded more sternly.

Fiona shrank back slightly. "Well, I was kind of wondering why you were crying."

"You saw me crying?" Flame asked, somewhat embarrassed that the stranger had seen that. Fiona nodded sadly.

"Would you mind telling me about it?"

"I don't think so." Flame averted his eyes fro hers.

"Well, not to pressure you, but sometimes, just talking about it may be the first step to fixing it. Whatever that 'it' may be." Fiona leaned in slightly, hoping Flame would look at her. After a deep sigh Flame turned back and her eyes grabbed his attention.

"There's this girl I like... did like... I don't know anymore. I think she's the most gorgeous dragoness I've ever seen in my life. I mean, I fell head over heals in love with her the moment I saw her. But she doesn't even seem to notice that I like her a lot because she's always going after this other dragon I know. Then when I think that I finally have her, she goes and says she would rather be friends." Flame broke their stare and shook his head sadly. "I just don't understand her."

"I think that's a shame." Fiona stuck out her lower lip. "You seem like a real sweetheart. And I've only known you for a few minutes."

Flame just rolled his eyes. "You know, she said the same thing. But still she..." Fiona leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Flame stared at her with wide eyes.

"I think your cute." Fiona smiled. "But if you really want to win this girl over, I think my dad can help you."

"Huh?" Flame was already dumbstruck by the kiss, but now she was offering to introduce him to her father.

"Yeah, come on!" Fiona got up and turned back towards the middle of the mountain. Flame remained hesitant. "It'll be fine. I promise." Fiona coaxed.

At last Flame decided to follow her. He gave one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the mountains.

Back at Warfang, the city air was tense. The guard had tripled in the last few hours and all the soldiers were now carrying heavy weapons and gear. Terrador, Cyril and Volteer watched as the sentries went about their rounds far below the temple.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Volteer asked unsure of their defenses.

"It will have to be." Terrador sighed. "We completely caught off guard yesterday. That cannot happen again." Just then they spotted Spyro, Cynder and Ember climbing the stairs towards them. "Good you're here." He eyed them curiously. "Where's Flame?"

The dragons all looked at each other.

"Maybe I should go get him." Spyro volunteered.

"I think we should let him rest." Cynder shook her head and looked back up at the guardians. "He did sustain an injury in the attack yesterday. Maybe he's just resting."

"Very well then." Terrador conceded. "Ember. I'm trusting you to keep him informed on the situation."

"I will." Ember bobbed her head slightly. She was still uneasy about seeing Flame so soon after their confrontation the day before.

"So what's going on Terrador?" Spyro asked. He had a slight bruise over his eye where he had been struck as well as several across his body when he'd fallen.

"We have been discussing the recent appearance of the wyvern in our part of the world." Terrador replied. "These creatures normally reside deep within the Enchanted Forest."

"Normally wyvern prefer to keep to themselves and not come into contact with anyone other than their own species." Cyril continued. "But the attempt on Spyro's life was a sign that something else may be going on behind the scenes."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Both knew what the other was thinking but remained silent.

Cyril cleared his throat, grabbing their attention again. "What has us worried is the attack we just witnessed yesterday. It was clearly an attempt to invade the city. But thankfully, you young dragons did a stupendous job of repelling their forces."

"Everyone except me." Spyro muttered and hung his head.

"The real problem here isn't the wyvern." Volteer interrupted Cyril's praising statement. "It's whomever is influencing them."

"There's someone influencing the wyvern?" Ember cocked her head sideways.

"Wyvern are distant cousins of us dragons. But their brain capacity is significantly more lacking."

"I kind of noticed that when I met the first one." Ember pointed out. "I'm almost amazed that they were able to put together such an attack in the first place."

"Then you should know what we are getting at here." Cyril nodded with a smile. Ember was a sharp mind when she wasn't distracted by the younger male dragons. He had learned this early on.

"But if there's someone influencing the wyvern, then how are they getting them to do exactly what is needed?" Spyro jumped in.

"What the wyvern lack in elegance or intelligence, they make up for in ferocity. The manipulator must be using this trait to his or her advantage to try and get them to follow through with his plans. Wyvern can carry out an attack, but if there are objectives to be met..."

Spyro and Cynder sighed. They could see where this was leading.

"So what's the plan?" Spyro raised his head and puffed out his chest. He knew he was going to have to be strong in order to get through this new challenge.

"The plan is to continue with training our guardian candidates." Volteer answered. "The guards have been alerted to the news and they are making preparations as we speak."

"We will continue with training tomorrow." Terrador said boldly. "Dismissed."

The three young dragons headed back down the stairs. Ember broke off from Spyro and Cynder and headed for Flame's chamber. She tapped her tail on the doorway.

"Flame? Are you awake?" No answer. She poked her head inside. The air was chilly and she shivered. She stepped inside and looked around. The room was empty. Flame had a few things lying about but nothing that caught her eye. She sighed and walked over to the fireplace and spat a fireball onto some fresh wood. She stared at it for a long time, remembering the night they had spent together. At last she left, leaving the fire to warm the room for when he eventually returned.

Fiona led Flame through the mountains to a small cave.

"We're here." She chirped and ducked inside. Flame followed after her but found it difficult to see. He whistled and a small stream of fire blew from his lips. He could now see Fiona up ahead of him. She brought him to a large open chamber and stopped. Flame sucked his breath back in and stifled a belch. The cavern was dimly lit with crystals hanging from the ceiling and lanterns illuminating the walls.

"Father!" She called. "Father, are you there? We have a guest."

"A guest?" A voice echoed from far off down a tunnel. Flame saw a light coming their way and soon another creature, much like Fiona, appeared. "Hello there." He said cautiously, unsure of what to make of the dragon standing beside his daughter.

"H-hi." Flame stuttered. Fiona's father was almost as tall as his grandfather Infernus.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maximus the drake."

"I'm Flame the dragon." The fire breather bowed respectfully.

"Interesting." Maximus peered closer at Flame with slanted eyes. He could see a certain glow in the young dragon's eyes. "A dragon all the way out here. And you are so young."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." Flame retorted and puffed his chest out.

"I have no doubt young one." Maximus bowed. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here in these parts alone."

Before Flame could respond, Fiona jumped in. "I found him sitting alone on the outskirts by himself. He was..." She glanced at Flame for a split second before turning back to her father. "Going through a tough moment. So I thought if he talked to you, you might be able to bestow him with some wisdom or advice."

"I see." Maximus nodded in understanding. He sat down and crossed his hands in front of him. "What seems to be the trouble Flame." He was clearly on a first name basis with strangers.

Flame held his head high, trying not to show his true feelings. But the drake's eyes seemed to see right through him and he grew uncomfortable. Flame sighed and went on to tell about how he had met Ember when the dragon guardians had summoned a candidate for the new fire guardian, how he had fallen madly in love with her from day one and the events leading up to him running away.

"That is most unfortunate that she said such a thing." Maximus shook his head sadly. "And what does she see in this Spyro you mentioned."

"I don't know." Flame shrugged. "Spyro already has someone he cares about. But Ember seems set on making him fall for her."

"What is this Spyro like?" Maximus continued.

"Spyro is everything I want to be." Flame's heart sank. "He's kind, compassionate towards everyone. He's always willing to help others in need. He's done far more than any dragon could ever accomplish at such a young age. Cynder too." His mind flashed back to their sparring matches. "And he's very powerful."

"I see." Maximus narrowed his eyes. "I think I see what your problem is."

"You do?" Flame and Fiona said and looked at each other in surprise.

"You have all the traits Spyro has except that last one." Maximus tapped a claw against Flame's chest. The fire breather felt a slight tingle when he made contact. "Power is what you lack."

"Really?"

"Yes." Maximus nodded. "You carry all the traits Spyro does. You're kind. You think of others before yourself. And you are already striving to become great at such a young age. You have the will to do it. But not the power. Will can easily be overtaken when things become tough. But when you have power alongside it, your achievements are only limited by your imagination."

"So what should I do?" Flame asked. He desperately wanted Ember to like him the way he liked her.

Maximus sighed. "I could help you young one. But you must possess the will that goes along with the power I can teach you to use."

Flame paused for a moment. Fiona saw the troubled look in his eyes as he fought with his conscience. She moved closer and rubbed her side up against his. Flame's thoughts drifted back to Ember. He wished it was her beside him, nuzzling him with her snout.

"What do I have to do?"


	20. Chapter 20

Ember woke early the next morning. She had gone to visit Flame's chamber several times the previous day only to find it empty every time. At last she had given up and gone to sleep, hoping she would catch him the next morning. As she made her way down the halls towards his room, she slowed her pace to think.

"What will I say to him when I see him?" She pondered to herself. "I have to tell him about what the elders said yesterday. But there's also the subject about..." Her thoughts drifted back to their kiss. She had to admit that despite her frame of mind, she did enjoy kissing him. Ember's cheeks flushed. "Although, maybe..." She thought.

She rounded the corner and poked her head into Flame's chamber. She gasped when she saw him curled up on his pad of pillows. The wood in the fire place glowed with the dying embers burning away. Just then Flame's tail twitched. He lifted his head and turned to face her.

Ember snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really." Flame yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Are we training today?"

"Uh, yeah." Ember nodded dumbly. Flame stretched himself out and walked with Ember down to the kitchen for breakfast. As they walked, Ember kept taking glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked different. When she dared to turn her head, she saw why. His entire body was covered in strange, fire-like markings.

"You look really different." Ember narrowed her eyes not sure what to make of his new appearance.

"I feel really different." Flame said proudly and puffed his chest out. "I have a good feeling we'll finally beat Spyro and Cynder today during training."

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Flame just looked at her and smiled.

"Just a feeling."

"Ah." Ember nodded. They strolled along a little further before Ember spoke again. "So where were you yesterday? I was looking all over for you?"

Flame paused and Flame's markings seemed to fade somewhat, though neither dragon noticed. "I just needed some time to myself. To think. To clear my head."

"Well that's fine and all, but I was worried." Ember turned away from him and her wings drooped sadly. "I thought you were still mad at me."

Flame sighed and put a wing over her. "I wasn't mad at you." He said softly and his markings brightened back up. "But even if I was, I couldn't possibly stay mad at you for long."

"You mean it?" Ember asked as the cooks brought them their morning meal.

Flame nodded. Ember smiled and the two ate their breakfast in silence. The dragoness was feeling better than she had during the past week, but she had one more issue on her mind.

"Flame. I wanted to talk to you about something again..." She said as they left their breakfast for the training grounds. "About what happened a couple nights ago." Flame's heart skipped a beat and his face burned. Once again his markings dulled again but only slightly. "I just..."

Flame pressed his tail spade against her lips, silencing her.

"It's okay." He shook his head. "You don't need to say anything more about it. It's in the past and we don't need to dwell on it." He lowered his tail. "Fair enough?" Ember's cheeks were red. Not only had Flame's appearance changed, but so had his attitude. When she didn't say anything Flame gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved on ahead.

Ember stood speechless and raised a paw to feel the spot where her friend had kissed her. Her cheek tingled. It was Terrador who flew over her head that snapped her out of her trance. She shook her head and launched off the steps and followed him down to the training grounds. She sat beneath her tree Flame had designated for her while Terrador explained the drill. Flame walked up to her and smiled.

"You mind if I go first?" He asked politely.

"Uh, sure." Ember nodded. She couldn't figure out why she wasn't able to speak around Flame anymore.

"Ready!" Terrador raised his wing. Spyro and Flame stepped into the ring. Spyro noticed the markings across Flame's body and the fire breather smiled. Spyro didn't have long to think about it because the earth guardian dropped his wing. "Go!"

Flame shot straight into the sky with a burst of fire. Spyro gasped in surprise as Flame opened his jaws and spewed a stream of fire. The purple dragon rolled to the side and used the thermal updraft from the heat to quickly gain altitude.

Flame dove at Spyro and spat more fire at him. Spyro retaliated, using his own fire breath but Flame's overpowered his. The flames blew into Spyro's face and Flame slammed into him. Spyro reeled out of control and struggled to catch himself. Flame banked hard and struck Spyro from behind. The purple dragon staggered and looked up with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" He gasped as he barely managed to dodge another pass from the fire breather. "Flame was never that fast before, was he?"

Flame shot a fireball and Spyro countered with a blast of ice. The elements collided and filled the air with hot steam.

Down on the ground, Terrador, Ember and Cynder shielded themselves from the hot vapor with their wings. All were truly astonished by Flame's transformation. Both Ember and Cynder searched the sky, hoping to see either of the dragons.

Flame felt the rush of power as his marking glowed deep crimson against his orange and yellow hide. He had never felt this energetic before. Spyro burst up in front of him and blasted him with his ice breath. Flame's torso was frozen solid as well as his wings. He gasped in shock as he began to fall.

"No!" He screamed in his mind. "I can't lose again! I have to become stronger! For Ember!" He let lose a roar as he felt the fire inside him erupt. The ice shattered and he beat his wings fast to slow his descent. The release of his energy burned away the remaining mist and he shot up over Spyro's head. The purple dragon was dumbstruck. Flame smiled and opened his mouth wide. A ball of burning energy formed in his mouth and began to pulse.

"Oh no." Spyro opened his mouth and charged a ball of fire energy. He fired the fiery beam of energy before Flame could release his. But the fire breather was quick to react. Flame unleashed his energy beam. The fire overpowered Spyro's attack again. Spyro saw what was coming and forced more power into his attack. He pushed Flame's energy back towards him, but it wasn't enough. Flame gave a final roar and their attacks combusted. Flame was sent spinning out head over heals but quickly managed to upright himself. Spyro was sent flying into a stone wall with tremendous force.

Cynder, Terrador and Ember gasped in shock as the impact sent Spyro's body crashing through the wall and landing in the middle of another wall one hundred yards behind the first. The purple dragon's body collapsed to the ground as several loose stones crumbled down on top of him.

"Spyro!" Cynder screamed. She scrambled through the hole in the wall and over to the pile of rocks. Terrador was right behind her and was helping dig the young dragon out.

Up above Flame panted heavily. He couldn't believe that he had just beaten the purple dragon of legends. He looked at his paws and flexed his talons with a smile. "I've gotten stronger." He nodded approvingly to himself. He glanced down at Ember whose eye were wide with horror. She looked up at Flame then back at Cynder and Terrador who were dragging Spyro's limp body out of the pile of rubble. She shook her head with tears in her eyes at Flame.

The fire breather felt his heart sink and his markings vanished completely.

"He's alive!" Terrador cried. "But we need to get him to the healers or we'll lose him completely!" He grabbed Spyro in his talons and flew as fast as he could across the city with Cynder doing her best to keep up.

Flame couldn't watch anymore. He felt horrible. Why shouldn't he? He had just nearly killed his best friend. And for what? To impress a girl. Flame hung his head and flew away over the city walls.

Ember watched him go but said nothing. She couldn't begin to fathom what had happened to Flame, or what was soon to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Flame breathed in the frosty air as he made his way through the mountains. His head was spinning and his heart throbbed against his breast scales. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

At last he spotted the entrance to Maximus and Fiona's cave. The fire breather bounded across the ground, not coming to a full halt after his landing. He entered the cave and spent several minutes letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. As he made his way deeper in he heard Fiona's voice.

"Flame? Is that you?" She turned and saw him enter the main chamber and smiled. "You're back!" She squealed and bounded over to him, tackling him to the floor.

"Fiona, do you have a moment? I need to talk to your father." Flame said, turning away from her attempt to kiss him. She had been extremely friendly towards him, almost in the same manner Ember was with Spyro.

Fiona cocked her head curiously. "Is everything not all right? Did something go wrong?"

"I just need to talk to your father." Flame sighed. Fiona looked forlorn as she backed off of Flame, allowing him to get back on his feet.

"Hello Flame." Maximus called from his tunnel. He had overheard the commotion and came out to investigate. "How did everything go? I assume you were able to win the lady's heart?"

"No." Flame muttered and lowered his head. "Just the opposite. She hates me now."

"Hates you?" Fiona took an offended step forward. "How could anyone hate such a nice guy like you?"

"Did you lose against the purple dragon?"

"No, actually." Flame raised his head. "I beat him in our sparring match." Then he tightened his lips. "Badly though. I almost killed him." Tears began to form at his eyes and Fiona nuzzled his cheek.

"Are you certain?" Maximus cocked his head sideways.

"Certain? About what? Nearly killing my best friend!" Flame shouted, blowing smoke from his nostrils. Fiona jumped away in surprise.

"Certain that the purple dragon wasn't holding back on you?"

Flame's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Maximus shook his head. "I should have told you before, Flame."

"Told me what?" Flame narrowed his eyes.

"That ritual we performed on you the other day. It was only temporary."

"Temporary?"

Maximus nodded. "It's only half of the power you could truly have."

"So why didn't you do the real one?"

"We felt that you only needed one shot to impress the girl of your dreams. So we didn't feel it was necessary."

"Well, now she hates me. And I nearly killed Spyro in the process of trying to get her." Flame turned towards the cave entrance. "I don't think I can handle this."

Maximus sighed sadly. "Come now Flame. You're an intelligent young dragon. You should know that the purple dragon possesses power far beyond any normal dragon. I don't think your friend would have lost so easily to you. Don't you think?"

Flame paused. The drake did have a point.

"So you're saying that Spyro might be faking it. Or that he let me win?"

"I'm not saying that." Maximus shook his head. "But it may be a possibility. Perhaps he was trying to help you win this girl's heart but his plan turned out...a bit more unfortunate."

Flame felt his temper rise. He had actually gotten hyped up thinking that he could actually beat Spyro and the purple dragon had let him. "Damn it!" Flame bellowed and slammed a fist on the floor sending up sparks.

"If you want, you may ask him yourself." Maximus suggested.

"Oh I'll ask him all right." Flames eye burned with hatred.

Cynder wept beside Spyro's battered body. The moles had done their best to patch him up but it had taken hours just to set the dozens of broken bones back into place before using their healing magic to mend them.

"I don't understand how Flame could do such a thing!" Cynder sobbed as she rested a talon on Spyro's cheek. "And to his best friend. I just don't understand it."

"That wasn't Flame!" Ember shouted at her. She had been silent the whole time, listening as the guardians and Cynder discussed what had happened that morning. And now she had endured the criticism long enough.

"Then who was it Ember?" Cynder whirled on the pink dragoness with a ferocity in her eyes that would have scared away even the most horrific of Malefor's forces. "Because I sure as hell didn't watch Spyro do this to himself!" Ember was speechless. Cynder narrowed her eyes at her. "Well Ember? I'm waiting for an answer!"

"I don't know!" Ember fluttered her wings in frustration. "I just know that wasn't Flame. At least...not the Flame I know."

Cynder was about to make a slashing remark when Spyro groaned. Both girls jumped in surprise.

"Spyro." Cynder whispered softly. "Can you hear me?" And leaned in close to him.

"I'm awake." Spyro slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the two dragoness' standing over him. "What hit me? I remember sparring with Flame then..." He winced and clutched at his throbbing head.

"I'll get you some water." Cynder said and left the chamber. When she was gone, Ember walked up beside Spyro and lay down.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"For what?" Spyro opened one eye to look at her.

"I'm sorry for fighting with Cynder. I just...I just can't believe what I saw today."

"Neither can I." Spyro cringed as another wave of pain swept through him. "Something just felt different about Flame today. I just can't put my claw on it."

Ember perked up. "You noticed too?" She exclaimed. Spyro nodded. "I knew it! There was no way that could have been Flame out there today!"

"It was Flame all right." Spyro wheezed. Ember stopped and stared him. "But you're right, he has changed. And I don't know if it's for the better."

"So what do we do?" Ember urged, suddenly feeling restless.

"What can we do?" Spyro asked. "We have no way of asking him about what's going on."

"So are we supposed to just sit here and not do anything about it?" The dragoness demanded.

"I never said that we wouldn't do anything about it." Spyro snapped and immediately suffered for it. "But right now our options are limited."

"Well you're not in any condition to do much right now. And I doubt I could pry Cynder from your side even with the guardians help. But I can still go look for him." Ember stormed out of the room, nearly bumping into Cynder and spilling the bucket of water she was carrying.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she helped Spyro drink the cool refreshing liquid.

"I hope so." Spyro sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Ember sighed sadly as she watched the flames lick at the stone walls from inside the chimney. Flame had disappeared for almost three days now. There hadn't been so much as a single sighting of him within the city or outside. The fire dragoness had stayed in his room every day hoping to find him when she returned from a meal, which she hardly ate. She had barely spoken to anyone as well. She went to check on Spyro a couple times but she didn't try and make conversation with him.

"I wonder what the guardians are going to do about Flame." She whispered to herself. She went through all the possible punishments Flame could get for not just injuring a partner, but for running away from the city for so long. "I hope, they won't expel him from being a guardian candidate." It was s likely possibility that she didn't want to think about. "Maybe if I talk to them, they'll allow him to stay when we find him." She picked herself up and left Flame's room. She looked back over her shoulder at his stack of pillows. She could just about imagine him there already. Ember sighed and left to talk to the guardians.

"Take it easy Spyro." Cynder cautioned him. "You don't want to break anything again."

"I'm taking it easy." Spyro assured her. "You don't have to worry so much."

The two dragons had ventured outside the city to go for a walk. Spyro was still stiff from his injuries and he walked with a limp, but he wasn't willing to let that get in the way of spending some time alone with Cynder. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal.

"Well I do worry about you." Cynder nuzzled his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The purple dragon smiled. "I'd rather not find out." He turned his attention back towards the landscape ahead of them. The grass felt cool and soft beneath his feet and sky was covered in dark gray clouds. If things had been better, it would have been the perfect day to snuggle up with Cynder in their rooms.

The two came to stop at the top of a small hill from which they could see the mountains off in the distance.

"Do you think Flame is going to be okay?" Cynder asked plainly.

"I think so." Spyro nodded. "I have no idea what's going on inside his head, but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

"I hope so. Everything that's been going on just doesn't seem like him."

Spyro nodded. "I almost wonder if it's not so much him, but someone else."

"You mean someone's manipulating his thoughts?" Cynder glanced at him for a split second then turned back to the landscape. "That would make sense. But that just brings the next question, how would we get through to him if that were the case."

Before Spyro could answer a light caught the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" He cried and tackled Cynder as the fire ball exploded onto the spot they had been moments before. Spyro coughed and flapped a wing to blow the ash away. He looked back at the smoldering crater. "That was too close." He gasped. "You okay Cynder?" When she didn't respond, Spyro looked down to find her unconscious. She had blood trickling down the side of her head and from her nose and mouth. "Cynder!" Spyro pressed himself beside her chest. Her heart was still beating if only at a slower pace.

"That was a close one." A voice sneered. Spyro turned his head to see Flame flutter down and land beside the crater.

"Flame!" Spyro snarled. "What has gotten into you? This isn't like you to hurt your friends! Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Flame cocked his head sideways to think. "That's a good question. Probably because my life is miserable with you around!" He spat another fireball and Spyro countered with his own. The explosion sent both Spyro and Cynder bouncing across the grass.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro demanded as he picked himself up. His body already ached.

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" Flame bared his teeth and rammed Spyro. "You're the legendary purple dragon! You've got abilities no other dragon has. A girlfriend who cares about you and the respect and admiration of everyone around you! I tried being like you, because I admired you. I wanted to be strong. And you made fun of me for it!" He struck Spyro across the face with his tail.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" SPyro groaned as he picked himself up again.

"I was trying so hard to beat you and it felt like no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Then when I finally think that I had outmatched you, you take a dive to make me believe that I had actually beaten you."

"I didn't try and make you believe anything!" Spyro struck Flame across the jaw, but he was so weak Flame barely moved his head.

"You held back your real power and made a big scene about getting hurt! Well I've got news for you! You're not going to make a fool out of me again!" Flame slammed a fist across Spyro's cheek, knocking the dragon to the ground and leaving three slashes on his face. "I wanted Ember to like me for who I was but when she refused to acknowledge me, I thought that by being like you I could get her! But because of you, she hates me!" He rammed Spyro again as he was trying to get up. Spyro felt his ribs crack from the blow and he coughed hard.

"Is that what this is about? Ember?" Spyro shot a stream of fire out only to have Flame blow it away like an annoying fly.

"I've been in love with her ever since I laid eyes on her. And what did you tell me?" Flame marched up and loomed over Spyro.

"I said that I wasn't interested." Spyro wheezed.

"But she still went after you!" Flame bit down on Spyro's neck and hurled his body away. "You told me not to give up on her! But it hasn't worked out! All she cares about is being with you and being friends with me!"

"That's not true!" Spyro tried to move away from his friend. "She's been worried sick about you all week!"

"Liar!" Flame bucked Spyro into the air and kicked him back down. The purple dragon felt all the wind rush out of his body when he hit the ground. "I won't believe anything that comes out of your mouth ever again! It won't mean anything unless it comes from her lips!" He grabbed Spyro by his neck again and began to squeeze. The purple dragon screamed in pain as the pressure on the base of his neck increased. Flame could feel Spyro's warm blood on his tongue and his markings flashed blood-red.

Just before he put the final squeeze on him, there was a loud explosion and a tightening in the fire breather's gut. He released his hold on Spyro as he was send flying into the air. Flame hit the ground hard and coughed as he clutched at his stomach. He looked up to see Cynder standing in front of Spyro with her teeth bared and anger burning in her aqua eyes.

"I have no idea where you're getting your twisted logic from Flame, but I can tell now that you have no right to accuse Spyro of anything!" She spread her wings wide as an act of dominance.

"Get out of my way Cynder!" Flame staggered to his feet. The blow Cynder had given him had done more damage than he had imagined. But he finally stood up and did his best to hide the pain. "This is between me and Spyro."

"Well if you have a problem with Spyro then you have one with me too!" She dug her long talons into the ground and her tail blade lashed wildly at the air.

Flame smiled and laughed. "Oh, so that's how it is huh? Friends that stick together die together. I'm not afraid to fight you Cynder."

"The I will teach you to fear me!" Cynder opened her jaws wide and let out a blood curdling shriek. Flame felt his bones lock up and his blood run cold. Cynder's eyes burned red as she charged in and slammed into Flame. The fire breather skidded across the ground and jumped to his feet. He looked back to see that Cynder had disappeared. Suddenly the black dragoness appeared from below. She rose up out of his shadow and delivered a crushing blow under Flame's jaw. He staggered back trying to shake the star out of his head.

"What is wrong with me?" He shouted in his mind. "Why won't my body move?" Cynder charged again and sent Flame's body flying. "Am I really that scared of her?"

"Fight back Flame!" Cynder snapped. "You were giving Spyro such a hard time about making you feel weak, so nows your change to prove yourself! I'm not holding anything back against someone who hurts Spyro!"

"As soon as I get my wind back, I'm gunna..." Cynder struck him with her tail again. As Cynder moved towards him, Flame's eyes grew wide. He had never seen this side of the black dragoness before. Cynder began to emanate with shadow energy. Flame gasped as she unleashed a powerful blast of shadow fire at him. Flame breathed fire at her but Cynder's blast was far more powerful. Flame struggled to force more power into his breath but Cynder forced him back. There was an explosion and all three dragons went tumbling across the ground.

Cynder shook her head and wiped the blood from her lip. She looked around to see that Flame had disappeared. She felt uncertain about his sudden disappearance, but when she saw Spyro laying a puddle of his own blood she got up and went over to him. She was alive but his breathing was slow and forced. Cynder gave one more quick look around to make sure the coast was clear before hefting Spyro onto her back and retreating towards the city.

As she left, Flame watched her leave from the cover of some trees. He had cuts and bruises all over him. Blood seeped from a gash on the side of his head and his lip. His left hind leg was burned and bleeding, forcing him to hobble. As he watched Cynder he felt his temper rise.

"Damn her!" He cursed silently before slipping away into the shadows.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're lying!" Ember fumed.

"How can I be lying?" Cynder snapped. "Spyro was there too!"

"I refuse to believe that Flame attacked Spyro! I refuse!" Ember hissed and flames blew from her nose.

"How can you deny it?" Cynder demanded. "Just look at him!" The three dragons were gathered in Spyro's room. The purple dragon had been bandaged up and was resting peacefully on his cushions; at least he was trying to.

"Those could be anyone's scratch marks!" Ember protested. "You can't prove they're from Flame!"

"Ember wake up!" Cynder slapped the dragoness across the face, leaving three bloody marks. "Why do you refuse to see the truth?"

Ember looked shocked. She had never been struck in such a way. Part of her wanted to deliver the blow right back but she was too stunned.

"We both know that Flame, the real Flame, would never intentionally hurt someone he cared about. Why can't you see that the Flame we know is gone?"

"Because..." Ember sniffled as tears formed at the rims of her eyes. "I know Flame better than any of you!" Before Cynder could come back with a reply, Ember ran out of Spyro's room crying. Cynder watched her disappear down the hall and shook her head sadly.

"You can't really blame her you know." Spyro muttered. His sudden voice made Cynder jump. "I was the same with you."

Cynder sighed. "I just don't know Spyro. I don't know how you were able to do it."

"Do what?"

"Believe in me. When you were told that I would become evil again..."

"You refused to believe that was your fate because you were never given a chance at something good in your life."

"But Ember need to realize that the Flame she knew isn't there any more. Otherwise, how will she be able to help him?"

"I don't have the answer to that." Spyro put a wing around Cynder as she lay down beside him. "What my parents used to tell me was that when in doubt, just follow my heart."

"Do you really believe that will be for the best?" Cynder nuzzled his bandaged cheek.

"It hasn't failed me yet." Spyro kissed her eyelid and Cynder cooed happily.

Flame marched back and forth in the main chamber of the cave. Maximus had asked him to wait there so he could gather some things. That was nearly thirty minutes ago.

"Why so tense?" Fiona asked as she walked into the chamber from outside. She dragged the carcass of two mountain goats behind her.

"I'm not tense." Flame snorted and smoke blew from his nostrils.

Fiona wasn't fooled. She dropped the bodies where they were and strutted over to him. "Come now Flame. You don't have to lie to me. If you want me you to help you relax, all you have to do is ask."

Flame turned to her and she pressed her lips against his. Flame's eyes were wide but his lids quickly began to droop. Fiona raised a hand and slowly drew her claws down his neck and to his chest. The sensation caused Flame's eyes to roll back as he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling. Fiona slipped her tongue into his mouth and breathed deeply into him. Flame felt a burning feeling in his throat then a feeling of ecstasy. Fiona drew her lips away from his and smiled at him. Her eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the cave.

"There. Doesn't that feel better?" She turned back to the sheep, letting her tail slide against the dragon's chest. "You should probably eat too before you go out again. You're going to need all of your strength."

Flame sighed and grabbed one of the sheep and began to devour it. No sooner had he finished than Maxims returned.

"Your forces are set to go." He announced to Flame.

"Forces? What are you talking about?" Flame demanded. Behind Maximus emerged from the tunnel a group of wyvern and Flame's eyes grew wide.

"These wyvern are here to help." Maximus said. "They will be under your command when you go to face the purple dragon again."

Flame just spat on the cave floor and the flames caused the wyvern to jump nervously. "I don't need the help of these bumbling idiots. I can handle Spyro just fine on my own."

"It's not Spyro I'm concerned about." Maximus stated. "It's his friends who he's probably rallying against you as we speak. Besides..." Maximus's eyes began to glow. "Think of them as a gift. Your own tools to use as you see fit."

Flame's eyes were locked on the drakes for a long hard moment. "I will take them as my tools to use as I see fit. Thanks for the gift." He droned back.

"You are very welcome." Maximus said with a smile. "Now go on. You mustn't keep your lady waiting. She's waiting for you to destroy the purple dragon so she can be all yours."

"Yeah." Flame nodded with an evil grin and his markings blazed.

"So that's what we had planned." Spyro finished explaining to Terrador and the other guardians.

"I'm not sure that I truly like it." Terrador shook his head.

"You do have to admit, it is quite clever of them." Volteer pointed out. "At this point anything is better than sitting here and waiting for whomever is behind this to show themselves."

"I suppose you're right." Terrador sighed. "Very well then we'll begin to..." He was interrupted by the sound of the alarm bells ringing throughout the city. Spyro and the guardians all dashed to the outside deck and looked out across the landscape. Of in the distance, approaching fast, they spotted a horde of wyvern and a fire breathing dragon leading the way.

"Oh no." Spyro gasped in dismay.

"It seems we be in for quite a fight today." Terrador growls and his muscles rippled through his body.

"Spyro!" The dragons looked down to see Cynder flying up to meet them. "It's Flame! He' s leading an army of wyvern!"

"We know." Spyro nodded. "It looks like our little idea will have to wait for another time."

"I understand." Cynder nodded sadly.

"Come on. We need to keep them from getting past the guards on the city wall." Spyro spread his wings and dove off the platform with the others close behind.

Ember woke up to the sound of the alarm bells ringing. She got up off of Flame's pillows and looked out over his balcony. She hadn't gotten a clear view of what was coming as Spyro, Cynder and the other guardians shot past her in a dive.

"Hey wait!" She shouted and leaped off the railing after them. Cynder was the only one who heard her and stopped to wait for her to catch up. "What's going on?"

"It's Flame. He's attacking the city with the wyvern!"

"What? But he can't be?" Ember looked out across the horizon as Flame sped forward over the hills.

"Look Ember, I don't want to give up fighting for Flame but if you're not going to help fight, then just stay here!" Cynder turned and hurried after Spyro and the guardians leaving Ember to hover by herself.

Spyro landed on the outer wall with the other guardians. He waited as he watched Flame heading straight for them.

"I want everyone to concentrate on dealing with the wyvern." Spyro said as he looked up at the guardians. "I'm going to go deal with Flame myself."

"No Spyro, you can't!" Cynder protested. "You haven't fully recovered from your injuries yet!"

"I'll be okay Cynder." Spyro kissed her on the cheek. "I promise. But right now, I think I'm the one Flame wants. So I think it's best that I confront him rather than leaving you and the others to get hurt."

"Spyro..."

Spyro shook his head, knowing full well what she wanted. "This time I have to go alone. I'm counting on you to protect the city Cynder." The black dragoness hunger her head sadly but then perked right back up.

"Spyro the dragon! You had better make sure you come back alive! Do you hear me?" She puffed her chest out and gave him a stern look.

"Loud and clear Cynder." Spyro nodded.

"Good." Cynder bobbed her head slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." Spyro blushed slightly before he spread his wings and took off to meet the threat head on.

Flame spotted the purple dragon take off from the top of the far wall and a grin spread across his lips.

"Do what you will with the rest!" He shouted to the wyvern. "The purple one is mine alone! You touch him and I'll kill you myself!" The wyvern hissed and beat their wings harder to reach the wall faster.

"It looks like Spyro was right about Flame." Terrador muttered darkly.

"Yeah. It sure looks that way." Cynder shook her head sadly.

Flame roared and extended his claws towards Spyro. The purple dragon barreled through the wyvern, burning several with his fire breath before slamming head on into Flame. The two dragons tumbled head over heals in snarling fits of claws and teeth. Spyro kicked Flame in the stomach and knocked him into the ground. Flame got to his feet and spewed a wave of fire up at Spyro who dodged. Spyro landed on the ground and rolled away as Flame let loose another stream of fire. Flame sprang into the air and curled into a spinning ball of fire. Spyro stood his ground and charged with his horns. He struck Flame's attack but the fire breather had gained the upper hand. The impact sent a shock through Spyro's body and he fell back to the ground.

Flame landed and lunged for Spyro. Spyro ducked and lashed out with his tail catching him upside his head. Flame staggered back and Spyro charged again. This time he got his horns under Flame and launched him high into the air. He sprang up after the fire dragon and grabbed his tail in his jaws. Flames eyes grew wide as the air rushed out of his body when Spyro slammed him into the ground. Spyro didn't release his friend there. He spun Flame around three times before releasing him and sending him flailing.

As he tumbled through the air Flame spat out a shower of fireballs. Spyro covered himself in earth as they exploded all around him. Flame landed and rushed for Spyro's protective barrier. He leaped high, took a deep breath and unleashed all the fire power he could into one blast. Spyro felt the temperature inside his ball of earth increase dramatically. When he couldn't take anymore he fired an earth bullet through and the barrier exploded. Both dragons went bouncing along the ground. Spyro got up and shook his head. He was covered in dirt and his bandages were coming undone and bleeding again. Flame got to his feet as well. He had a few scrapes and bruises but none as serious as Spyro's. The fire breather grinned and both dragons charged each other again.

Back at the city Ember watched in horror as Flame and Spyro clashed in their violent battle. Fire, ice and lightning ripped across the sky as the two tried to outmatch the other. Cynder and the guardians were just beyond the wall battling the wyvern while the few beast that slipped by were dealt with by the mole warriors.

"This isn't right Flame." Ember whispered to herself. "This isn't the real you." She saw Spyro get rammed in the side, his ribs breaking again. Spyro turned and slashed Flame across his face.

Ember's thoughts drifted back to when she had gone to ask the guardians for their advice.

_"We believe that if one has a troubled mind, then they are easily susceptible to the power of darkness." Volteer explained. "Judging by what we've noticed of Flame these past few days, he may be one such case."_

_"But isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Ember asked. "I mean, he's our friend. He's MY friend. And he's supposed to become a guardian."_

_"We are all aware of that." Cyril put in. "But until Flame decides what he wants, then our options of helping him are limited."_

_"But what should I do?" Ember begged. "I made a promise to have Flame's back when he needed me. And right now he needs me. And I don't break promises!"_

_"We understand your concern Ember." Terrador raised a paw to settle her down. "You are a very good friend to Flame for promising such a thing. But we don't have the knowledge of the situation to provide an effective solution. The only thing we can do is hope." Ember sighed and hung her head. She felt so helpless. Terrador noticed and leaned down to nuzzle her. "Don't give up hope young dragon. When Spyro and Cynder went missing for three years, Ignitus made sure we didn't lose hope that they would return. Don't give up on your friend Flame."_

_"There's a saying." Cyril said as he walked the dragoness to her chamber. "That even in the darkest times, we lose sight of what we are fighting for. But that the smallest bit of courage, can turn the tide of a war." He nuzzled Ember goodnight . "Don't forget that." _

_"I won't." Ember nodded._

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the city below. "I'm not going to give up on you Flame. Ever!" She fluttered her wings a couple times before taking off for the battlefield.

Flame slammed Spyro into a tree, turning the trunk to splinters.

"You're still holding back! Why!" Flame bellowed.

"Because you're my friend!" Spyro shot back and froze Flame's feet in place with his ice breath. As Flame struggled to free himself Spyro struck him in the chest. The fire dragon rolled across the ground before turning back and breathing more fire, setting the trees ablaze.

"You're not my friend!" Flame growled.

"Why not!" Both dragons punched each other at the same time and staggered back.

"Because..." Flame paused. He couldn't remember why he was fighting Spyro to begin with. "Because..." His voice trailed off and the markings on his body began to fade.

Suddenly Flame was struck with a stabbing pain in his mind. What are you doing! The voice hissed. Kill the purple dragon! I command it!

Flame wailed in agony as he clutched at his head.

"Flame!" Spyro shouted and bounded over to him. "Fight it Flame! You have to fight it! You have to be strong!"

The markings on Flame's body began to flash deep red. Flame's eyes were glowing red as well. Spyro took an uneasy step back as Flame's body began to emanate a crimson aura. Before he could do anything Flame opened his mouth and blasted Spyro with a beam of red energy. The purple dragon cried out as he was engulfed.

Back at the wall the guardians and Cynder all turned their heads as the red beam cut through the landscape and collided with a mountain in the distance, obliterating it instantly.

"By the ancestors! What was that!" Cynder gasped in horror. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ember shot past her head. "What the hell is she doing?" She pondered aloud and took off after her.

Flame continued to flail about uncontrollably as he fought for control of himself. Several yards away, Spyro groaned and opened his eyes.

"What was that?" He had never experienced an attack like that before. Flame growled and flew up into the sky. He opened his jaws again and he began to glow with the same red aura. Spyro's eyes grew wide ad he shielded himself with his wing, waiting for the final blow.

All of a sudden the sky was filled with fireballs. They sparkled and spun in every direction, blinding Flame in the process. The fire breather turned his head away and released the energy. The crimson aura disappeared and Flame rubbed his eyes. He was seeing spots and flashes when Ember slammed into him. The two fell out of the sky and rolled across the ground. Flame tried to claw at her but Ember was quick to kick him off. Flame hissed at the blurry figure in front of him and his markings began to flash wildly.

"Stop it Flame! You don't have to do this!" Ember cried but her words went unheard. Flame's body began to glow again. Ember shot a fireball at his feet sending him spinning through the air from the force of the explosion. She charged him again and swung her tail into his gut. Flame gagged as Ember grabbed his horns, and slammed his face into the ground. For a long moment the fire breather didn't move. Ember took a cautious step towards him.

"Flame. Get up." She coaxed in a gentle tone. "Come back home. Come home to us." Flame twitched. His head hurt and his body ached. He sat up and shook his head. His face was covered in dirt and blood. His vision finally came back to him. He stared up at the pink dragoness who stood over him. His eyes returned to their normal fiery orange and his markings disappeared.

"Ember?" He wheezed and coughed.

The dragoness nodded. "It's me Flame. It's going to be all right. I'm here for you now." She took another step closer and Flame felt his heart rate spike. Suddenly the stabbing pain in his head was back. He wailed as he clutched at his head again trying to shake the force that possessed him out.

"Flame!" Ember shouted. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground. "Flame it's me! Ember! Flame!" Her partner thrashed beneath her like a wild animal, gnashing his teeth and trying to claw at her. At last he kicked her off of him and Ember hit the ground hard. She got up, clutching her stomach, to see Flame take off with the last surviving wyvern close behind.

When all was quiet, Spyro limped over to her. He was badly bloodied and his breathing was very forced.

"Thanks for the dave Ember." He wheezed.

The pink dragoness just shook her head. "I almost had him." She clenched her teeth and slammed a fist into the ground crying. The impact sent a spout of fire into the air. "I almost had him!" Ember sobbed. The purple dragon sighed and put a comforting wing over her as she continued to cry.

The clouds had grown darker and drops of rain began to fall from the sky. Ember pounded the ground over and over, cursing herself for not being able to get through to her friend.

"I almost had him!" She repeated. "Damn i-t!"

Back in the isolation of the mountains Maximus paced furiously in front of Flame.

"Disgraceful!" She snapped and struck Flame across the face. "I gave you all that power and then some. And you couldn't even finish the job!" He stood on his hind legs and kicked the fire breather against the wall. Off in the corner Fiona sat watching the scene with machine-like disinterest.

As maximus continued to deliver his punishment on the young dragon, Flame let his mind drift back to the fight. He couldn't understand why he had freaked out in front of the pink dragoness.

"Who was that girl?" He thought to himself. "She seems familiar. But...I can't remember where I met her before."

Then his world went black as Maximus brought his foot crashing down on him.


	24. Chapter 24

Cynder sighed as she looked around the landscape. It hadn't been very long ago that she and Spyro had defeated Malefor and saved the world. Now their beautiful world was tainted again by war. She wasn't sure if this opposing force meant to destroy the world as well or if they meant to rule it. But the fact that they had managed to manipulate one of their friends into helping them was a sure sign that they were skilled in dark magic.

Cynder was lost in her thoughts when something caught her eye. She squinted and saw smoke rising in the distance. She took off towards it, curious to find out what was casing it. As she neared the scene she gasped in horror. The area was burned to a crisp as dozens of wyvern lay dead on the ground. The corpses all surrounded a single body.

"Flame!" Cynder dove down and landed beside the fire breather. He wasn't moving. He was covered in cuts and bruises but he wasn't bleeding at all. Cynder lifted the dragon's head in her paws and tried to coax him awake. "Flame wake up! It's me Cynder! Flame!"

The dragon moaned and his lips curled slightly. '

Cynder was relieved to find him alive. "Flame. You have to wake up. Come on!"

Slowly Flame's eyes opened and he looked over at her with his blood red eyes. "Gotcha." He sneered.

Before Cynder could respond, she felt the back end of a wyvern's barb strike the side of her head. Her world spun as she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw was Flame rise to his feet and tower over her with the wyvern growling in satisfaction behind him.

"Hey Ember. I brought you some food." Spyro announced. He hobbled into Ember's chamber carrying a tray of steaming hot meat for her. The pink dragoness didn't so much as twitch a scale. She just stared at the fire in the fireplace and sighed. Spyro lowered his head sadly and set the tray down. The dragoness hadn't eaten all day and her once, bright pink scales were growing pale.

"Ember. You need to eat something." Spyro coaxed as he sat down beside her. "You won't be able to get Flame back if you're not at your full strength."

"I almost had him." Ember whimpered. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"That's a good thing though Ember." Spyro nudged her with his snout to try and get her to move. "You managed to get through to him."

"If I did get through to him, then why isn't he here with us? Here where his home is?"

"Ember, there's something you should know." Spyro twisted his mouth. What he was about to talk about wasn't easy for him. "Back when I first encountered the Dark Master, I had Cynder there beside me. She had been used by the Dark Master and tricked into resurrecting him. Malefor took control of Cynder and used her again to fight me." Ember lifted her head and stared at him as he continued. "I gave up then. I had no one there to be by my side. No one who cared for me."

"So what happened?" Ember asked. "Surely you must have done something."

Spyro shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Cynder kept attacking but I couldn't bring myself to fight her. I never could. She shouted for me to fight back, asking why I wouldn't."

"And what did you tell her?" Ember leaned in anxiously awaiting to hear more.

"I told her I had nothing left to fight for." Spyro looked away ashamed.

Ember was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, so what happened? That can't be the end of it. You and Cynder are still around and you defeated Malefor!"

"What happened was that Cynder was able to free herself from Malefor's evil. But that's not what the important part of the story is." Spyro looked at her straight in the eye. "Cynder told me, there's always something to fight for."

Ember's eyes widened as she understood what Spyro was saying.

Seeing that she got the message, Spyro gave a slight smile. "Come on. I have something to show you."

Cynder groaned as she regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around to find herself locked inside a cell.

"It's about time you woke up."

The black dragoness rose to her feet and walked over to the bars. Out of the shadows appeared Maximus with Flame standing beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cynder demanded.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am Maximus the drake. It's been a long time Cynder."

"How do you now me?" Cynder narrowed her eyes at him.

"I remember you when you were still in your egg and I was there the moment you hatched."

"You worked for the Dark Master!" Cynder snarled and bared her teeth.

"Yes I did."

"So what do you think you're doing now? Trying to destroy the world again?"

"No actually. I have no purpose like that. I personally didn't wish for the world to be destroyed. But with the Dark Master being as powerful as he was, who was I to stand up to him."

"Coward!" Cynder spat black fire at him and burned his cheek.

"You will mind your manners with me!" Maximus snarled and shocked Cynder with a bolt of lightning. The black dragoness flew back and hit the back wall of her cell before crumbling to the ground. "Malefor left me with a single task." Maximus continued as Cynder scraped herself up off the floor. "That in the extremely unlikely event he should be defeated, then I was given the task of eliminating the ones who defeated him."

"Spyro!" Cynder gasped in horror.

"Yes." Maximus nodded and curled his lips into a superior smirk. "And now that I have you, my work is half done."

"What will you do when you do get Spyro?" Cynder asked, dreading the answer.

Maximus leaned in towards the bars. "I think I'll take it one step at a time my dear." He turned away and disappeared back into the shadows. "Enjoy your stay Cynder. It won't last long I assure you." His voice echoed down the cavern and Cynder turned to Flame who watched her with glazed-over eyes.

"Flame, why are you doing this? Don't you see what will happen if you help him?" The fire breather just stared at her blankly. "Flame, snap out of it! He's just using you! I know you're stronger than him! You just have to fight it!" Flame continued to stare at her. Cynder curled her lip, showing her teeth. "And here I thought you really cared about Ember. She's been worried sick about you ever since you ran away. And this is how you repay her! Some friend you are!" She turned away sharply and curled her tail around herself on the floor.

"Em-ber." Flame whispered. He blinked once then turned back into the cavern.

Cynder sighed as she listened to him go. "Let's hope that was enough. Spyro, please hurry and find me."

"What is this place?" Ember asked looking around. Spyro had brought her to the main temple and was leading her deeper than she had ever been inside it.

"This..." Spyro answered as he came to a stop. "Is called the pool of visions." Ember walked up beside him and looked into the still water. The surface was untouched and looked as smooth as glass. "Ignitus showed me this place when I first met him. He was a dragon that had the ability to see visions and read the thoughts of others." Spyro looked into the pool and sighed. "This is where he came to meditate to allow himself to see his visions."

"Wow." Ember gasped with wide eyes. "So are you saying that you too can see visions?" Spyro nodded. "So can you tell what's going to happen to Flame?"

Spyro gave an amused chuckle. "It's not quite like that for me Ember. It's more like being able to see a path. It's not always clear what I'm supposed to do along the way, but as long as I follow my heart and trust my instincts, things turn out all right."

"So what are you going to do then?" Ember asked impatiently.

"Sh!" Spyro held up a paw and closed his eyes. Ember watched him for a moment then followed his lead. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of Spyro's breathing, then her own. She felt a little light headed as her mind began to wander. Her thoughts went to Flame and the water in the pool bubbled. She opened her eyes and gasped. As if looking through a window, she saw Flame standing across from her. Both were bloodied and bruised. Flame snarled and Ember growled back.

"I have it!" Spyro exclaimed snapping Ember out of her trance. She shook her head as the vision left the surface of the water. "They have Cynder," Spyro looked at Ember.

"Oh no! We have to rescue her."

"No." Spyro shook his head." We rescue Flame."

"But what about Cynder?" Ember asked, clearly confused by what he was saying.

"Cynder and I came up with a plan to find out where Flame was going whenever he left the city. I suggested that Cynder get captured by the enemy and I try and look for her in the Pool of Visions."

"Did you find where they're keeping them?"

"Yeah. They're in the mountains north of the city."

"Then let's go get them back!" Ember said with a fiery determination in her eyes. Spyro hadn't seen that life in her eyes for what seemed like ages.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Spyro nodded. He was glad to see her spirits back up again.

"Wait!" Ember grabbed Spyro's leg with her tail before he could get too far ahead of her.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a vision too." Ember looked down at her feet ad shuffled them nervously. "I want to be the one to face Flame. I want him back the most."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Spyro asked worriedly. Ember nodded. "Okay then. Let's move."

"One more thing." Ember stopped him again. "You're going to need to be at your full strength. So let me help you." Ember blushed as she took a step towards Spyro.

"Ember, what are you..." She pressed her lips to his.

"Forgive me Flame." She whispered in her mind.

Spyro felt a warm tingle throughout his body. His heart began to beat faster as he felt his power returning to him. His broken ribs healed and his cuts and bruises disappeared. When Ember pulled away, both dragons blushed.

"I'm sorry to do that when you're with Cynder." Ember said looking away. "But it's a special gift I acquired from my mother." She placed her paw over her heart-shaped pendant.

"You have healing abilities?" Ember nodded. "I see. Thank you." He was feeling a little awkward because of her method but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"But you know, I have always wanted to do that to you since I first met you." Ember gave a playful smile. "But I won't interfere with you and Cynder. She's really lucky to have you, and I kind of envy her for it."

Spyro just smiled as he thought about the black dragoness. "She really is something else isn't she?"

"Come on!" Ember called as she dashed for the entrance to the temple. "Let's get moving!"

"Uh! Right, I'm right behind you!" Spyro snapped out of his day dream and took off after her.


	25. Chapter 25

The ground rushed by beneath Spyro and Ember. The young dragons beat their wings hard as they raced for the base of the mountains.

"There's going to be an updraft!" Spyro called over his shoulder. "We can ride it to the top!"

"Got it!" Ember hollered back. At the base of the mountains, the wind picked up. Both dragons extended their wings as wide as they could to allow their leathery flaps to catch as much of the updraft as possible. It took a good fifteen minutes of gliding to reach the top of the first mountain. When they landed on a ledge a chill cut through them.

"It's cold here." Spyro shivered.

"Come on Spyro, stay focused." Ember coaxed him and draped a wing over his back. It was warm and he instantly felt better.

"Right. Follow me." Spyro took off, bounding over the rocks and boulders with Ember doing her best to keep up. At the top of the summit Spyro paused and looked around. After a moment he closed his eyes. "That way!" He pointed and dove off the rock and flew towards another cliff. When he landed a breeze blew by and he curled his nose at the smell. "I think this is it." He gave Ember a disgusted look.

The dragoness took a whiff and jerked away. "Ew gross! It smells like wyvern! But worse."

"Stay close." Spyro said as he began to search the area. At last the two came across the mouth of a cave. "This must be the place."

Ember opened her mouth to call out Flame's name. Spyro saw this and quickly slapped a paw over her mouth.

"We have to do this quietly. They have Cynder too. We have to find her first then we can get Flame." Ember nodded with wide eyes. Spyro released her mouth and slipped into the darkness. The two couldn't see anything at all. Spyro resorted to using his earth power to navigate their way through the tunnels.

At last the temperature increased as they came to a dimly lit chamber. Lanterns hung from the walls and ceiling, casting shadows in every direction. Spyro ad Ember hung back under their cover of darkness until Spyro spotted a good hiding spot. He motioned for Ember to follow him and bounded across the open chamber and ducked behind a small cluster of stalagmites.

"Stay here." Spyro whispered. "I'm going to find Cynder. If I'm not back in ten minutes, I want you to go on without me."

"Without you? Are you nuts?" Ember protested trying to keep her voice low.

"Ember, please!" Spyro hissed. "We don't have time for this."

The pink dragoness sighed. "Fine. But you had better hurry back."

"I'll do my best." Spyro nodded. He gave a quick glance around and slipped down one of the nearest tunnels.

Cynder let her eyes gaze into the darkness. She was still curled around herself to try and keep warm inside her prison. A pair of wyvern remained perched on some small ledges above her cell. The beasts were bored and lacking in their guard duties. One was already asleep while the other was beginning to nod off as well.

"Just a little more guys." Cynder thought to herself. Slowly, the wyrm's eyes closed. Cynder waited a few more minutes before making her move. She began to emanate with her shadow energy as she sank into the darkness. She slipped through the shadows and emerged outside her cell just bellow the snoring wyvern. As she crept up the stairwell, she heard footsteps approaching. Cynder merged into the shadows again and waited. Slowly, a dragon came down the steps towards the holding cells. When he passed under her she dropped from the shadows above and landed on him. There was a startled cry and the two tumbled back down the steps, clawing and snarling at each other.

At the bottom of the stairs Cynder managed to roll on top of the dragon and pin him hard. It was then she got a better look at him in the fire light.

"Spyro?"

"Cynder?" They stared at each other in surprise.

"I wasn't sure you were going to be able to find me!" Cynder got off of him looking a little bashful at the position they had landed in. "I thought you were Flame for a moment."

"Apparently." Spyro got up and shook himself. "But now that I've found you, we can focus on getting to him."

"Uh oh." Cynder gulped as she looked at where they were.

"What is it?"

"Move!" Cynder tackled Spyro again as the wyvern struck with their poison barbs, missing by inches. The beasts shrieked and the noise carried through the tunnels.

Ember's eyes grew wide when she heard the noise. All of a sudden the main chamber became alive with wyvern scrambling out of tunnels and crevices in the walls.

"What's going on?" Ember snuck a peek out of her hiding spot and her heart nearly stopped. Flame stood in the middle of a group of wyvern with two other creatures beside him. They looked like dragons except for their lack of wings, and their extra digits.

"It seems there's a problem in the dungeon." The larger of the unknown creatures replied in a surprisingly calm tone. "You two wait, here. I'll deal with this." The creature motioned for the wyvern to follow him and they disappeared into the darkness of the cavern.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." The remaining creature assured Flame. It was clearly a female. Flame didn't respond. "Aw, you're tense again." She smiled lustfully letting her claws glide along his back. She leaned in and gave Flame a kiss on the cheek.

Ember felt something snap inside her. An angry growl rumbled in her throat and her talons dug into the stone floor. The noise caused both Flame and the other creature to jump.

"Who goes there?" Flame demanded taking a step in front of the female. He gasped when Ember stepped into the light. "You!"

"That's right Flame. It me!" Ember bared her teeth. Her pink eyes burned like fire.

"Who is this girl?" The female asked, sounding insulted. "Do you know her?"

Flame shut his eyes and groaned in pain. His head throbbed. "I...I...I don't know!"

"Oh I think you do know!" Ember took another step closer. "You just need to remember!" Ember thrust her chest out showing off her pendant. Flame took a frightened step back. His markings began to flash.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped.

"Never!" Ember protested.

"Stop it this instant!" The female demanded. "I will not have you push your way onto my Flame like this. You are a guest in drake territory and you will behave yourself or suffer the consequences."

Ember looked a little surprised. "I don't know who you think you are, but Flame is mine! He was my friend first! Not your little sex toy for your enjoyment!"

"Oh, you must be the girl he's told me so much about." The drake smirked and stepped in front of Flame. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but Flame has chosen me. I can give him what he really desires."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Anything he wants." She turned and planted a kiss on Flame's lips. Both dragons looked surprised but Flame began to feel the soothing sensation sweep over him again. His eyelids drooped as the spell of the kiss began to take over again. Ember's claws scraped against the floor.

"You get your paws off of him you hussy!" She lunged forward and rammed the drake, sending Flame bouncing across the floor as well.

"Oh, now you've gone and made me mad." The drake got to her feet. Her eyes blazed an icy blue. The pink dragoness hissed and spread her wings wide. The drake circled her once, staring her down, trying to find the right moment to attack, then lunged.


	26. Chapter 26

The wyvern howled as it was slammed into the stone wall.

"Spyro, behind you!" Cynder shouted and spat a stream of venom from her jaws. Spyro ducked as the shot hit an approaching wyvern in the face. The beast shrieked as his skin burned away.

"It's too crowded in here!" Spyro called and froze an attacker where he stood before shattering it into uncountable pieces. "We need to get out of here or we'll be over run!"

"I'm open to ideas!" Cynder ducked as a tail swept over her head. Spyro fired a chain of lightning and stunned a trio of wyvern blocking the steps.

"Follow me!" He charge towards them with Cynder close behind him. Spyro rammed him horns into the chest of the lead wyrm. He hit the ground and fired an earth bullet and knocked the two remaining wyvern out of the way. He turned and zapped two more wyvern coming up on their rear.

Cynder raced past him up the stairs. "Spyro, come on!" The purple dragon slammed his tail against the stone wall. The cave shook violently and began to collapse. The wyvern shrieked as they tried desperately to evade the falling rocks.

The young dragons gasped for air as the dust cloud and dying cries surrounded them. The two of them burst out the tunnel and into a new chamber.

"Uh, where are we?" Cynder looked around. No sooner had she asked than a creature dropped from the ceiling and slammed both dragons into the floor. Maximus bared his teeth and snarled at the two dragons.

"I think we might be in trouble." Spyro answered.

Ember roared as she slammed the Fiona into the far wall. The dragoness followed with a blast of her fire breath. Fiona raised a hand and formed an earth barrier to protect against the intense heat. Ember charged and barreled through the stone slab and into the drake. She pinned Fiona against the wall and held her claws at her throat.

"Give Flame back right this instant!" She snarled.

"I don't think so." Fiona spat on her and kicked her in the chest. Ember fell to her knees from the hard blow and gasped for breath. "Flame, be a dear and help me out here." Ember looked up as Flame rammed her head on. The pink dragoness tumbled head over heals but quickly bounced onto her feet. Flame rushed her again. Ember side-stepped and tripped him with her tail. The fire breather whirled on her in an instant. Ember leaped up to evade his attack but Fiona struck her just as her feet left the ground. Ember spun in the air and hit the floor hard. She got to her feet with a bit more difficulty and glanced from one opponent to the next waiting for the next attack.

Flame snarled and charged again with horns forward. Ember waited until the last possible second before rolling sideways over Flame's back. The dragoness spotted the drake in mid-lunge and opened her mouth wide. Fiona shrieked as she took the full force of Ember's fire blast in the face. The drake rolled across the ground wildly, desperate to put the flames out. At last she stopped moving and lay there, a smoking heap of burned flesh.

Ember stood before Flame panting heavily. The fire dragon stared at her with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay Flame." Ember assured him as she took a step forward. "It's just me." Flame backed up against the wall. "It's okay." Ember said softly. "You remember me don't you?" Flame's head shook slightly. Ember's heart sank but then she remembered. "Well, then maybe you need your memory refreshed." She said and put on her most flirtatious gaze.

Flame felt his heart rate spike again. What was this girl doing? His markings flashed faster the more his heart beat.

Ember noticed and smiled. "Oh, I see I'm kind of getting to you." She slowed her approach letting her body sway more. "I used to do this to get Spyro's attention."

"S-Spyro?" Flame whispered in his mind. The name was familiar. But where had he heard it before.

"But I want you to come back to me Flame." Ember turned herself sideways she batted her eyes at him and the markings began to flash in rapid fire succession. Ember moved in closer and raised her talons to let them slide up Flame's breast scales. Halfway up she pressed him against the wall and leaned in. "You don't have to be afraid Flame. I'm always going to be here for you."

"E...E...Em..." Flame's eyes began flashing back to normal as he fought to break the spell. Ember silenced him by pressing her tail spade against his lips.

"I promised, I'd be there if you needed me. I keep my promises. And I'm here for you now."

Flame's eyes were as wide as saucers. His markings burned against his skin and began to die away as Ember leaned in close to his face. She closed her eyes, and he closed his.

"Is this really happening?" Flame thought to himself. "Is Ember really trying to kiss me? Me?" He waited for her to press her lips to his. Then Ember choked. Flame opened his eyes. Ember wore a sick and twisted expression on her face. She struggled to hold back a cry but coughed and spat blood all over Flame.

"Ember!" Flame cried as the dragoness fell onto him. He caught her and set her gently on the floor. She had five large puncture wounds in her back. He looked up at Fiona who stood on her hind legs, towering over them. Her talons were soaked in Ember's blood. The blood of the dragoness he loved.

Flame's attention was brought back when Ember gagged once more.

"Ember, I'm sorry!" He cried and held her close to him.

The dragoness smiled. "You're back." She wheezed.

"I'm sorry." Flame sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." Ember shook her head. "It's my fault to begin with." She coughed again. "If I hadn't been so intent on chasing after Spyro, this never would have happened."

"But...but I..." Flame tightened his grip on her not wanting her to slip away from him.

"I never lost hope." Ember continued. "I never lost hope that you'd come back."

"Ember..." Flame snorted through his tears. He probably wasn't going to get another chance so he went for it. "I love you Ember! I always have! I always will! You're the most beautiful dragoness I've ever been gifted with laying my eyes on!"

"I know." Ember wretched on his chest again. "I was an idiot not to notice it before. But I do love you too."

Flame smiled through his tears. "You really mean it?"

"I do." Ember nodded weakly. "I just wish I had said it sooner." She leaned up and with the last of her strength, pressed her lips to his. She felt his warm tears stream down his cheeks and fall onto her. "I love you." She whispered.

"Ember?" Flame gasped as she began to relax. "Ember!" When she didn't reply he shook his head in disbelief. "No...No....NO!" He wailed.

Off to the side Fiona stared at them in her usual unfeeling manner. She raised her talons and licked the pink dragoness's blood off and smiled.

"Delicious." She hissed.

"Don't go." Flame sobbed as he looked down at his dragoness. "Don't go!" All of sudden he felt something give way inside him. All the stress, pain, anger, hatred, and remorse he'd had bottled up inside came bursting out. Flame let out an agonized roar that shook the mountains and echoed for miles. His eyes burned bright red again and the markings on his skin reappeared and blazed bright. The temperature inside the cave skyrocketed as Flame's power burned through the roof of the cave. The fiery beam cut through the clouds and deep into space.

"Ember!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Okay, I think I've made you guys squirm enough, wondering what's going to happen. Here's the last four chapters of book 1. That's right. Book 1. I have ideas for a second Spyro saga written down so if you really like this story let me know if I should follow through on it. Enjoy. That's an order, not a request.**_

"Rrrraaaaagggghhhh!" Flame roared. The sound of his voice rattled the walls and echoed throughout the mountain range.

Fiona shrieked and staggered away from the blistering heat. Her skin was already badly burned but being in such close proximity to the raging fire dragon was too much for the drake to handle.

Flame turned his head and leered at her. The drake felt her blood turn to water. Flame's markings were smoking against his hide and his once bright orange eyes had narrowed to cat-like slits. He was covered in the blood from the female dragon and that made his appearance that much more horrifying.

"You took away the only dragon I ever loved!" He growled. Tears were trying to escape from his eyes but burned away instantly. "I'll rip your heart out and we'll see how much fun it is then!"

Flame bellowed and a wave of fire spread from his body. The drake put up a protective barrier of earth. The attempt at shielding herself did little to help. The stone burned against the drake's hands and she shrieked in pain and fright.

Flame's talons burned into the stone and his body trembled causing another wave of fire to erupt from his body.

Spyro and Cynder were slammed against the far wall. Spyro pushed against the drake's grasp and slashed him across the face. Maximus snarled angrily and clutched at his nose. Cynder fired another venom shot and Maximus dodged. Spyro shrouded himself in fire and rammed Maximus in the chest.

Maximus squalled in pain as he flew back and hit the wall. Immediately he felt Cynder's venom burn into his back. He hollered again and fell to his knees trying to get away from the burning that was seeping into his spine.

Spyro and Cynder hovered in the air, waiting for him to make the next move. Both were battered and beaten but not showing any signs of slowing down.

Just then the cave shook and they heard Flame's mournful cry echo through the caverns.

"What was that?" Cynder asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. But we'd better go see how Ember's doing."

"Ember's here?"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Maximus bellowed and fired a wave of ice from his hands. The two dragon's exit was frozen over, preventing their escape. "I'm not done until you two are dead!"

"They never know when to give up do they." Cynder shook her head sadly. She and Spyro both opened their jaws wide blew their fire at him.

"Ungh." Ember moaned. Her eyelids twitched. She felt warm and a tingle spread across her body. She could hear a roar coming from a distance. Just then a rush of heat hit her. The fire dragoness opened her eyes and blinked several times. The roaring grew louder and the heat increased. Ember glanced down where the tingle was coming from to see her pendant was glowing. The heart was pulsing with a golden aura and spreading across her body like a golden blanket of light. After she had only been staring at it a second, the light faded away.

Ember's trance was interrupted by another wave of heat. She raised her head to see Flame standing beside her. His body was trembling furiously and his teeth were clenched tight. Across the room Fiona was continuing to put up barriers of rock to protect herself from the heat. But each time she did, Flame would unleash another shock wave and destroy her last barrier of protection.

"Flame!" Ember shouted but he didn't hear her. "Flame!" She tried again.

"Ember." Flame gasped as if he had been working for hours on end. "Help me! I can't stop!"

"Yes you can! I'm all right! You can stop now! Everything is going to be fine!"

"It's not me!" Flame struggled to face her. "My body won't stop!" Ember looked down at the markings. They were nearly blinding. "Help me!" He pleaded and collapsed to the ground. Flame was down but his body continued to generate power and the waves of heat came more frequently. Ember shielded herself behind her wing. She reached out to touch Flame but his marks sizzled when she got too close.

Ember shrieked and jerked her paw back. Flame began to cry out as his body began to tear itself apart. At last Ember couldn't take it anymore and she lunged for Flame, striking at him, not sure what good it would do. She clawed at him with everything she had. Suddenly one of the markings cracked. Ember struck at it again and again until a fiery orange light broke through. Flame's body seemed to crack like a broken vase then shattered into millions of pieces. Ember stopped, horrified at what she had just seen.

The temperature gradually began to die down and daylight shined through the burned hole in the roof of the cave. The light shone down on a limp figure on the floor.

Ember took a cautious step towards it. "Flame?" She asked softly and leaned down over it. The fire breather coughed and looked up at her.

"Hey Ember. Long time no see." He said with a weak grin.

"Oh Flame, you big lug!" She bent down and nuzzled him as tears began to flow from her eyes again.

Fiona watched with wide eyes as Ember did her best to help Flame to his feet.

"This isn't happening!" She hissed to herself. She clenched her fists tight and flames leapt from her knuckles. "This can't be happening!" She shouted and both dragons turned to her in surprise. "No one gets rid of me! No one!" She lunged for Flame with her talons bent on going for an instant kill.

Ember jumped in front of Flame and delivered a blast of fire that instantly burned through the drake. The two dragons flinched as the ash blew in their faces.

"God! What a possessive bitch!" Ember shook her head in disgust and looked at Flame. "What the hell did you ever see in her?"

Flame stared at her with wide eyes and it took him a minute to get himself composed. "You know, I can honestly say I have no idea." Ember gave a slight chuckle and nuzzled him. "Can we get out of here?"

"It would be my pleasure." Ember smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she remembered. "Oh no! Spyro! Cynder!"

"What?" Flame gasped. Then the memory of Cynder being held inside her cell flash into his mind. "We have to help them! Come on!" He shouted and darted down a corridor.

"Flame wait!" Ember called as she flew after him.

"It's okay, I know my way around here pretty well now." Flame called back over his shoulder. He banked hard down another tunnel and Ember did the same. "We should reach the holding cells..." He yelped in surprise and back-winged causing Ember to run into him.

"What the hell?" She whined. Her paws burned.

"We're cut off!" Flame gasped in disbelief as he stared up at the pile of rocks blocking their way. Just then the mountain shook. "What was that?"

"It's probably Spyro!" Ember exclaimed. "We should take this time to get out of here."

"What? And leave him and Cynder behind?"

"Flame. We probably don't have a lot of time left. Spyro said before, if he wasn't back with Cynder in ten minutes, then to leave without him! I think we should do what he says!"

Flame fought with himself for a hard moment then sighed. "All right Ember. I trust you."

"Come on then!" The pink dragoness turned and flew back up the stairwell.

Spyro curled into a ball and slammed down on top of Maximus. The drake snarled and swatted him into the wall. Spyro crumbled to the ground and Cynder took the chance to lunge for the drake. Maximus grabbed her out of midair and slammed his fist with her against the ground. Cynder did her best to stay conscious after the blow. Her eyes flashed red and she let out a piercing shriek. Maximus's eyes widened and he began to tear at his own head. Cynder got to her feet and shrieked again. The high pitched noise cut through the drake like a knife. His bones rattled at the noise and blood seeped from his nose and ears.

Maximus swung a fist and just missed Cynder with it. Spyro got to his feet and breathed fire at the drake's feet. Maximus danced around trying to get away from the flames. When he realized that he couldn't he began to stomp the flames out.

"Look out!" Cynder warned Spyro as the ground began to crack. No sooner had she spoken than the floor gave way. Maximus leaped across the room hoping to grab a ledge on the wall. He missed his target but managed to break several boulders free. "Spyro!" Cynder cried as the rocks tumbled towards him. Spyro tried to get into the air but the stone fell away from his feet. "Spyro!" Cynder wailed helplessly as she watched him fall into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

A drop of water echoed throughout the cavern. Another fell from the ceiling and plopped down onto a purple body. Spyro shivered at the chill and he opened his eyes. There was nothing but darkness all around him. The purple dragon groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. His head throbbed and pounded. When he tried to move he was struck with a shocking pain in his leg. He cried out and collapsed back onto the floor, gasping for breath. He leaned back over and blew a steady stream of fire from his lips. He saw the boulders from the cave chambers had piled up all around him. The pain in his leg came from one of the rocks crushing his bone.

Spyro groaned in irritation, more than pain, and knocked the stone off with his paw. With a great deal of effort he managed to get to his feet. He blew another stream of fire from his lips to allow him to look around more. The floor of the cavern was littered with stones and boulders. Spyro's attention was grabbed when he heard a loud crash from the boulders nearby.

"Whose there?" He asked nervously. "Cynder? Is that you?" Just then a rush of wind blew by an extinguished his flame. Spyro felt a chill run down his spine. Something was moving in the cavern and he had no idea where that thing was. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and hurled across the room. The impact from the landing was a stunning blow. Spyro struggled to remain conscious as he scraped himself off the floor.

Spyro felt five, cold, icy fingers wrap around him and lift him up. Maximus snarled angrily and shook the dragon violently in his grasp. "Young one, you have caused far too much trouble. Even if I die here, you will be joining me!" He began to squeeze and Spyro cried out as the pain in his leg spread throughout his body. Somewhere he felt two more bones snap.

"Let go of him!" A voice shouted furiously. From out of nowhere a purple orb of light illuminated the darkness.

Maximus turned and shielded his eyes from the brilliant aura. Cynder unleashed a blast of convexity and sent the drake crashing through the surrounding boulders. Spyro fell from his grasp and hit the floor hard. Cynder flew down to him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Spyro? Spyro!" She wanted to shake him but she could see how bad his injuries were.

"I'm...alive." The coughed. "I'm alive."

Cynder got under him to help lift him up. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be all right." Spyro assured her. Their attention was grabbed when Maximus's snarl echoed through the cave. The sound caused more boulders from the ceiling to collapse. Cynder and Spyro both leaped back into the air.

Maximus lunged from out of the darkness and slashed at Spyro. The purple dragon dove out of the way and fired a bolt of electricity after him. The shot missed and the drake disappeared into the shadows again.

"Spyro, we need to get out of here!" Cynder cried as she dodged more falling rocks. "This place is going to collapse on us! I don't want to be stuck underground for another three years!"

"Uh, Right!" Spyro nodded. He turned and flew back up towards her. The two dragons dodged more boulders as they fell. Maximus roared and scrambled up the wall after them, tearing away more rocks as he tried to catch up. "Go, go, go!" Spyro urged Cynder and beat his wings harder. By now the mountain was becoming more unstable and more rocks began to fall.

Cynder unleashed a whirlwind above them blowing most of the rocks out of the way.

Suddenly Maximus burst through the wind storm and grabbed Spyro.

"Spyro no!" Cynder screamed as she watched them fall.

The dragon and drake clawed at each other as they rushed towards the floor of the cavern. All of a sudden Spyro began to glow with convexity. He broke free from Maximus's grasp and struck him in the face. He flew out and banked back and struck again and again. At last he opened his mouth and blasted the drake with a pure beam of the purple energy. Maximus screeched as he plummeted to the rocks below, shattering every bone in his body on impact. Spyro gasped for breath and turned back towards Cynder.

"Go!" He shouted. "I'm right behind you!" Cynder didn't care. She waited for him to catch up before making a break for the exit. Up ahead they could see the hole in the roof of the cavern Flame had burned through. The light was blocked as more rocks fell towards them.

"We're not going to make it!" Cynder cried.

"Don't give up!" Spyro shouted and began to glow purple again. Cynder followed his example and both dragons released a concentrated beam of convexity straight through the hole in the ceiling.

"What is going on?" Ember gasped as she watched the beam shoot into the sky, parting the clouds and fog that spread over the mountain range.

"Maybe we should go and help!" Flame suggested and turned towards the mountain.

"Wait for me!" Ember called and dove after him. As they neared the cave the mountain began to crumble. Both fire dragons stopped and watched helplessly as the mountain disintegrated into a cloud of dust. The purple beam had died away leaving nothing but silence.

"No way." Flame shook his head. "No way!"

"Hey!" A voice called and the two dragons looked up to see Spyro and Cynder emerge from the could of dust, both were dirty from blood and debris.

"Spyro! Cynder you made it!" Ember cheered and flew up to meet them.

"I never thought I'd say this..." Cynder smiled. "But it's good to see you too Ember." Ember just smiled.

Flame drifted over to the group. "Hey. Everyone... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For all the trouble I've caused you." He sighed and looked as though he had just released a heavy load from his shoulders.

"It's alright now Flame." Ember assured him with a smile "You're back with us."

"Yeah." Spyro nodded. "No hard feelings?"

Flame smiled and sniffled. He wiped away the tears that were trying to escape from his eyes. "No hard feelings. I like you guys too much to be mad at you."

"Good." Cynder laughed. "Because it's too much effort on our part to be getting mad at you guys too."

The dragons all laughed. It felt like they hadn't done that in years.

"So...." Spyro broke the moment. "Cynder. Flame. Ember. What do you guys say we all go home?"

"That sounds absolutely delightful!" Ember said and gave Flame a big kiss on his cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

"There you go lil missy." The mole said cheerfully. His hands stopped glowing and he released Ember's paws. The dragoness flexed her talons and nodded with satisfaction.

"Thank you very much." She chirped. "They feel much better."

"Just make sure you don't go getting to wild now." The healer shook his finger at her. "It seems I've been seeing you dragons almost every day for the past several weeks."

"I'll do my best." Ember winked as she left the room. "Thanks again." The healer just laughed as he watched her go.

Ember skipped happily down to Flame's room. Since he'd returned the dragoness had been even more carefree than she had ever been in her life. As she approached Flame's room she could see the light from his fireplace casting a warm glow into the corridor. She stopped and tapped her talons against the doorway.

"Guess who." She chanted. There was no answer. "Yoo hoo! Flame." She poked her head in and looked around. He lay there on his cushions stretched out to his full length. She smiled to herself and entered the room. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." As she drew closer the smile began to disappear. "Flame?" When she finally stood over him she saw that the pillows were soaked in blood.

Ember's heart nearly stopped and her jaw dropped. Her eyes raced around the room to see if there was any sign of an attack but found none. She looked back to Flame to see his claws covered in blood. He had three long slash marks across his neck; Flame had slit his own throat.

"No." Ember felt her chest twist into a knot. "No!" She collapsed onto the dragon's body, it was still warm. "Why, Flame? Why?" She bawled. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had just gotten him and now he was gone already.

Ember screamed and sat straight up. Her heart was racing and tears spilled from her eyes. She gasped for breath but her heart continued to pound.

"It was a dream!" She sobbed. "It was just a bad dream." She looked down at her talons. They had been healed the day before. "Flame!" She exclaimed and leaped for the balcony. She dove over the side and didn't open her wings until she spotted Flame's balcony below. "Flame!" She called desperately. "Please let it be just a dream!" She screamed in her mind.

Much to her amazement the fire breather stepped out on to the patio. He blinked his sleepy eyes and looked up at the night sky. "Ember?" He mumbled as she rocketed towards him. Ember slammed into Flame and the two rolled over each other and came to a stop in the middle of Flame's pillow pile.

"Ember! What the..." Flame was dazed from being half asleep and then tackled at such a late hour. But his temper subsided when he noticed the pink dragoness was crying into his chest. "Ember, what's the matter?" He stroked her crest gently to try and calm her down.

"I thought you were dead." Ember sobbed. "I thought you had taken your own life because you...you..." She was starting to hick-up.

"It's alright, it's alright." Flame whispered softly to her. "It was just a bad dream."

Ember spent several minutes hick-upping and snorting to try and get herself under control, but every few minutes, the memory of that dream would spring up in her mind and she would start all over again.

Flame felt his heart break every time she started sobbing again. He rolled onto his side and held his dragoness close to his chest. Ember closed her mouth to try and stop the constant sobbing and hick-ups. At last the noise in his room had quieted down except for the occasional muffled hick-up or two. He felt the dragoness shiver in his arms and he spat a fireball into the fireplace in hopes of warming her up quicker. After about an hour Flame spoke.

"Are you feeling any better?" He dragged a claw along her cheek to wipe up the last remaining tears.

"Flame. Don't leave me again. Please." Ember murmured.

"Ember." Flame slid his paw under her chin and lifted her face to his. "I just got you. There's no force in this world that could possibly separate me from you."

"You mean it?" Ember asked, with the hint of a smile tugging at her mouth.

"I promise." Flame kissed her forehead. "You will always have my back."

"And I will always have yours." Ember finished restating their old promise. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. His heart was still beating loud and strong, if not a little fast. The rhythmic thumping helped her relax.

After a few minutes of letting her thoughts wander she looked up at Flame and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back as she rolled herself back on top of him. Flame's eyes grew wide as she rubbed her soft belly scales against his.

"Flame." She pulled away and gazed at him longingly with eyes that seemed to shine like pink diamonds in the firelight. "I want to be with you forever."

Flame smiled and placed his paws on her hips, caressing them gently and causing her to shiver slightly. "I have wanted to hear you say that since the day we became friends." Flame kissed her along her neck, finishing at her lips. Ember sighed deeply and twisted her tail around his.

"I've got news for you, Flame the dragon." She licked his neck and gave it a playful nip. "I'm all yours, and yours alone. I am your dragoness." She pressed her lips to his again in a deeper kiss than either of them had done before. Much more than passion or lust, but pure love and desire to be together. What started out as a kiss, led to something far more spectacular.

"Thank the ancestors."


	30. Chapter 30

"Flame! Flame wake up!"

"Uhng!" Flame mumbled as Ember tried to coax him awake.

"Wake up Flame! How can you sleep at a time like this!" Ember shook him hard and finally got his eyes to open.

"I'm up . I'm up!" Flame wiped the drool from his mouth and stared the dragoness in the face.

"Good." Ember nuzzled him under the chin. "It took you long enough."

"Do you really want me to get started on the waiting for someone subject?" Flame gave a sleepy smile.

Ember pouted. "I said I was sorry." Then she got that flirtatious look in her eyes again. She rubbed up under Flame's chin again and left her sides brush against his chest. As she turned away from him she let her butt rise and drag her tail along his neck. "Besides, haven't I done a good job of trying to make it up to you?" She wiggled her hips slightly and Flame found himself immediately awake.

"Oh, yeah. You've made the wait worth it all right." He said with a goofy grin.

"Good. I'm glad." Ember turned back to him and let he tongue slide against his cheek. Flame's tail began to twitch on short rapid jerks, as it always did when Ember started to play with him.

"Could we..." He started and let his tongue start to emerge from his mouth but Ember shut his jaw with her tail spade.

"Later, I promise. But right now we have something more important to attend to."

"Aw." Flame's wings drooped.

Ember's sexy grin turned devilish. "I could be mean and just say no."

Flame raised a brow. "True. But I think you'd miss me too much."

Ember giggled and turned away blushing. "Flame, you know me too well."

"Inside and out." Flame walked over to her and gave her a playful bump with his hip.

"Seriously though, we should get ready. Today's the day!" She took off towards the baths with Flame two steps behind.

The remainder of the year had gone by fast. It had taken the young dragons nearly a month to recover from their battle with Maximus. Ember's recovery had taken the least amount of time whereas Spyro, Cynder and Flame had suffered far more extensive injuries.

Since Flame's return, there hadn't been so much as a wyvern or drake sighting. Flame had gotten a stern scolding from the guardians and assigned to various 'duties' for running away. Overall, the fire breather was happy to be back in the company of his friends and the girl of his dreams. He and Ember continued their training with greater enthusiasm than any of the dragons had ever seen or expected. The two helped each other along every step of the way, making sure the other could become the best they could possibly be. At last the day had arrived to declare which one of them would be chosen for the role of 'Fire Guardian'.

"Are you ready for this?" Flame asked. The two dragons waited at the end of a long hallway that led to the temple platform that overlooked the city. Both dragons had been washed and had their horns and scales polished to glossy shine. Even in the lower light, they seemed to glow as the stared at each other.

"Are you kidding?" Ember smiled. "I'm shaking with excitement."

Up ahead, they could hear Terrador's thunderous voice speaking to the crowd of dragons, moles, cheetahs and their allies below. The two dragons started to move towards his direction.

"It's been one hell of a year hasn't it." Flame sighed.

"It has." Ember nodded in agreement. She paused and grabbed Flame's leg with her tail, as she liked to do a lot. "Flame. I want you to know, that no matter who they choose as guardian, I will never stop loving you."

"The same goes for me." Flame nodded strongly. The two stood just behind Terrador and the others now.

"Good." Ember leaned in and gave Flame a deep, loving kiss. When she released him she gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder. "Do me proud, and go get 'em you hot-shot."

"Wait, what?" Flame shot her a confused look.

"I give you your new, Guardian of Fire!" Terrador bellowed. "Flame the Dragon!" Down below the entire world seemed to roar in applause! Flame didn't have time to think about Ember's words. He turned toward the platform and marched up to the edge, standing proudly before the sea of bodies before him. His eyes widened at the spectacle. Then Flame felt something swell up within him. He rose up on his hind legs and spewed a raging tower of fire high above the city. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Congratulations." Spyro bowed respectfully with Cynder standing beside him.

"You really deserve this." Cynder nodded approvingly.

"Well don young, dragon." Terrador and the other guardians smiled down at him.

"You've a fantastic job, getting to where you stand today." Volteer piped up.

"You will make a fine guardian." Cyril concurred.

"Thanks you guys." Flame blushed. "But I'm a little curious about something..." He turned back and looked at Ember who was approaching them.

"Ember came to us and requested that you be given the position." Terrador thrust his head around the circle indicating their collaboration. "She has seen how much effort you've put forth into this training and she felt that she would be better suited as an advisor to you."

Flame's eyes widened as he looked from his friends to Ember. "An advisor? Really? I had no idea."

"It is rather unorthodox." Cyril bobbed his head. "But seeing as how close you two have become, we felt it would be a shame to separate you two after all the hardships you've endured as a team."

"Surprise." Ember giggled and gave her love a respectful bow. "Congratulations Flame. My Fire Guardian."

"Ember, you didn't have to." Flame couldn't shake the tears of joy from his eyes.

"No. But I knew you deserved it. I take that back, you earned it."

"She's watched you grow since you two became friends." Volteer pointed out. "She's definitely a special influence in your life young dragon."

"I couldn't agree more." Flame smiled and pressed his lips to Ember's. The elder dragon's diverted their stare slightly.

Cynder looked at Spyro who was watching with a smile. She gave him a gentle elbow. The purple dragon looked at her and the two nuzzled cheeks.

The moment was interrupted by the flapping of leathery wings.

"Well now. I see that this year has been rather interesting." The young dragons looked up to see Marla and Infernus descend towards them.

"Oh!" Ember gasped and turned away in embarrassment. Flame tried to avoid his grandfather's look as well. Both of them were blushing uncontrollably.

"Here I was expecting that you'd want to return home." Marla nudged Ember who looked at her in shock. The comment had also caught Flame's attention.

"Home?" Ember shuffled her feet bashfully. "Well, it has been a long time." She looked over at Flame who just smiled softly at her. After a moment she looked back up at her mentor and smiled proudly. "I think I know where my place is." She puffed her chest out. "I found the one I care about most in this world. And home wouldn't be home without him."

Marla and Infernus exchanged looks with each other and the other guardians. "Very well." Marla turned back to Ember. "You have made your decision like a responsible young dragon should. So I shall honor it." She bowed respectfully. "But just remember you are always welcome to come back should you so wish."

Ember had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She choked slightly and hugged her mentor's large muzzle.

"Anything you need little one." Marla sighed proudly. The young dragon had matured so much since the last time she had seen her.

"Speaking of home." Infernus spoke up. "Shouldn't our young guardian here be making preparations to return to his?" Flame and Ember shared confused stares then looked back up at the old fire dragon.

"Indeed." Terrador nodded and looked towards Flame and Ember. "The new guardian must introduce himself to those who inhabit this world so they know who to call upon should trouble arise."

"And I'm sure he'll be needing his advisor to help guide him and keep him on track as well." Volteer added with an insightful grin. Flame blushed and Ember licked his cheek.

"And in the meantime, there's more business to attend to." Terrador announced and turned to Spyro and Cynder who looked surprised that they were being addressed now. "While our new guardian is away, we will be begin training the new candidates."

Spyro and Cynder shot each other a quick glance. "New candidates?" Spyro raised a brow.

"Spyro, we're reaching the end of our days as well." Volteer sighed. "We need young dragons such as yourselves to one day take our place and protect this world."

"So not only are we presenting a new guardian today." Terrador reared his head high. "We are also picking out a new batch of candidates for guardian."

The young dragons all gave each other wide-eyed looks.

"Oh, here we go again." Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes together.

End

_**There you go guys. That's the end of Book 1. Debating on the issue of making this a two-book series or a trilogy. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or things you may want to see happen, PM me. Until then, see-ya-lavista. (In about a week)**_


End file.
